


What happens in Vegas if you drink too much

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: The rainbow boys plus Kagami and Takao are on a trip for Kuroko's birthday and things happen.





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another story about our cute dork, i hope you'll like it
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

**HOW IT ALL STARTED**

“Ahomine! I told you to not leave your damned magazines on the couch! And your laundry, put it in the laundry basket!” Kagami was furious. That damned Aomine left everything where it was, his dirty clothes lay forgotten on the floor, his gravure magazines were scattered everywhere, his socks god knew how one of them was in a drawer and one on the chair...

He never helped Kagami with the chores or washing the dishes in a month. How he could survive like this for all the time he needed this nonsense to finish?

“I swear I will kill him! It's all his damned fault anyway.”

It all started about a month earlier.

Kuroko wanted to go on a vacation with everyone for his 18th birthday and Akashi thought that a trip in the USA was a good distraction.

So, a week after, Kuroko, Kagami and all the “Generation of Miracles” members plus Takao arrived in the USA.

Kagami, at first, didn't want to go, not with those strange-as-hell rainbow people. But his little friend said that he wanted to celebrate with him too, and made that sad face (well, as sad as he could manage being him expressionless) to which the red head was not able to say no. So they all went on that trip together.

Their first stop was Los Angeles, where Kagami lived for years.

“Tell me again, Tetsu, why he's with us?” As always Aomine was an asshole, complaining during all the flight duration and now complaining about his presence, and Kagami was already annoyed enough at this point.

On the plane Aomine was so annoying that Akashi had to intervene and threaten him to tell his parents about his gravure magazines and porn stash and his skipping classes to make him stay silent and stop flirting with the hostesses.

“Because he's my friend and I want to celebrate with him, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko answered like he was talking to a child.

Kise hugged the tanned man's arm. “Aominecchi, don't be so mean-ssu!”

“Tch.”

“It's Kurokocchi's birthday, and we all like Kagamicchi.”

“I'm hungry, I want some snack!” Murasakibara protested.

Midorima grunted, adjusting his glasses. “Why am I even here, nanodayo?”

“Oh, come on, Shin-chan, you were so excited to come you couldn't sleep last night!”

“I was not like that, Takao.”

“Yo, Taiga!” A sexy blond greeted the red head, effectively distracting him from the miracles' banter in the middle of the airport.

“Alex!”

“Good morning, Alex-san.” Kuroko politely said.

“Oh, Kuroko-kun, hi.” She greeted the little boy who was bowing in front of her. “You're the other members right? I saw you play sometimes when I was in Japan.”

Kagami explained to them who she was (even though Kise knew about her from the Winter Cup of their first year) before they could think strange things. “She's Alex, she was my basketball teacher.” he reminded them.

“Ah, Kagamicchi talk about you a lot, Alex-san.”

Aomine was looking at her boobs, obviously. “Yo, baby, you're so hot that... ugh Tetsu!” Kuroko elbowed his stupid friend in his ribs, who was saying one of his stupid phrases trying to hit on Kagami's mentor.

“I was informed about you.” Akashi said. He had looked into her name and had found about her past in the WNBA. “You were a good player.”

“Well, that's already in the past. I teach at a little local school now.”

She escorted them to their hotel. They arrived and went straight to their rooms. Akashi, being the spoiled rich man he was, chose a first class hotel. He was also the one that was paying their trip, so no one was really allowed to complain.

Some of them complained about the matching for the rooms though. Luckily for Kagami, he was paired up with Kuroko, so he was pretty happy about that. Aomine was paired with Kise, neither of them was happy about the choice, the blond wanted to be with Kuroko and Aomine simply didn't want to be with Kise, saying he would annoy him all night with his talking. But when Akashi made him choose between Kise and Murasakibara the tanned teen didn't want to change anymore. So Akashi went with the giant, since he was the only one who could handle him, while Midorima was with Takao. And whoever tried to ask why those two were paired up Akashi simply said “because today Scorpio is ranked first.” and no one dared to ask why he knew about this.

An hour later they were ready to sightseeing around the town. Kagami and Alex took them in a lot of places, Rodeo Drive with the Walk of Fame, Beverly Hills, with all the shops where only rich people usually buy. Obviously Kise had to drag them in some of the shops, with most of them grumbling all the time.

They skipped the museums, apart from the Getty Museum, since some of them (Akashi obviously) where interested in some of the artists exposed there, such as Rubens, Monet and Cezanne. Kuroko liked the visit a lot, Kagami had tried to understand the paintings and failed, Midorima appreciated them, even though Takao annoyed him asking for information all through the visit. Aomine had not even tried, while Kise made a lot of pictures with his phone and sent them to his Instagram account.

The Studios were their next stop, then they went to downtown.

They went to eat some sweets at Louis too, so that Murasakibara would stop asking for something to eat. They also went to Venice Beach and, after, they went to eat in a downtown restaurant before going back to the hotel.

They did not skip to go to Soho during their visit, where they eat at a delicious Thai restaurant, and Queens was one of the other places they went to eat.

In Williamsburg they also stopped for some cupcakes and Kuroko really loved the vintage shops there. They ate at Ako, then went to Harlem.

The next day they rode the Sunset Boulevard and went on the beach near Santa Monica and at Malibu, where the red head could surf. He was happy, it was good to surf again, (he missed it since in Japan he couldn't really do that) he even had his own board at home. They rented some boards and he taught a bit to the others, and found that Kise, as always, was good to learn faster than anyone else, and Takao was not bad either. Midorima didn't want to try at first, but Takao managed to convince him and his first try was disastrous.

Kuroko was watching them from under the umbrella, and Aomine said that it was too much work and didn't want to try, preferring to stay with Kuroko and take a nap under the umbrella on the beach.

Murasakibara tried, but once he fell he decided it was too tiring and wanted to buy some snacks. So at some point, tired of him asking, they all went with him, before he would get lost. America was not so safe like Japan, and it could be dangerous as Kagami insisted, even if Murasakibara was not a little frail kid.

“Don't seem so dangerous to me.” Aomine put his pinky in his ear, walking.

“Ah, I remember a time when Taiga... mpmm” Alex was silenced by Kagami's hand on her mouth. “Alex! You promised you would never talk about that!”

“Kagami-kun, I wanted to know.”

Kuroko emerged from thin air near the red head, making him jump for the surprise.  
“Kuroko! Stop doing that!” He protested.

“Well, Kuroko-kun, at that time Taiga got lost and...”

“Alex!”

“Fine, fine, you're not fun, Taiga.” Alex complained and the red head sighed. “Then give me a kiss, want you?”

“Alex!!” Kagami managed to escape before she could kiss him. Along the years he became able to predict her moves. Damn her, she was always able to make fun of him and never stopped her habit of kissing everyone.

In the evening they went for clubs, but they actually couldn't drink so much, because the day after they would departure and Akashi had prohibited them to get drunk, spoiling the fun. Obviously they complained that they would not be the ones who would drive, but the Emperor was inflexible, and everyone knew better than make him angry.

They talked a bit about the blond woman and her two pupils when they were kids, and about the matches she saw the “Generation of Miracles” members play in.

It was a quiet night, and at some point they decided to call it a day and go back to their hotel. They said goodbye to Alex, since she would stay in L.A. and thanked her for everything.

Once in their room, Kuroko started to talk. “It was a great day, thanks Kagami-kun.”

“Uh, I'm glad.” The red head was embarrassed, but glad that his friend was enjoying this trip.

“But I wanted to hear Alex-san's stories about you and the dangers of America.”

“T-they were not fun.” He was sat on the bed and his cheeks were warm from the embarrassment.

The light blue aired boy approached him. “Was that so embarrassing?”

“Uh, once... a man approached me. I was 10 at that time. I didn't know anything about certain things. I got lost and was searching for a street that I knew. A man approached me and he asked me to go with him.”

“To go with him? Where?” Kagami's face was red at that point.

“He.. uh... he wanted to go to a hotel, he said he would give me sweets and pay me well.”

Kuroko remained silent for some time before say something. “Oh, I see.” The boy returned to his bed like it was nothing.

“Fortunately Alex and Tetsuya had found me right that moment.” He said, fondly thinking about their past together.

“And you don't know how much I had to defend myself from other kids when I lived here, being a stranger is not easy. And you have to be able to give back as much punches as you receive. You have to make them respect you.” He remembered well those fights, it was like that that he became able to withstand a street fight and win them.

“So this is the reason Kagami-kun can fight.”  
“Yeah... And if you get lost in the wrong side of the town it's really dangerous. More than that man.”

“But you remained a pure boy.”

“What?” Kagami’s face became red as a tomato hearing his friend. “Kuroko stop say embarrassing things with a straight face!”

“I apologize, Kagami-kun, but it was really amusing seeing your reaction.” And with that they went to sleep, Kagami's face still a bit red.

Once in San Francisco they visited the town, Union square, the famous Alcatraz prison and Lombard Street. They used the cable car and enjoyed the ride, maybe too much, especially Aomine. Then he and Murasakibara started to whine when Akashi took them to the City Light Bookstore, but once at Pier 39 they had been calmed down and Kuroko was in heaven seeing the sea lions and the aquarium. Actually, he and Murasakibara were like little children in there, and Kagami was amused looking at them, and he noticed that also Midorima and Takao were enjoying the visit, secretly holding hands. He wasn't as stupid as people thought, and he noticed that the two were at least crushing to each other, if not already dating.

Kise bought bath salt and souvenirs, and a stuffed fish for Kuroko, who eagerly accepted it with a little smile.

They ate something at **Fisherman’s Wharf** and then at Mama on Washington Square, since Kagami was always hungry, Aomine was a competitive idiot, and Murasakibara wanted to try everything that was edible.

It was really, really difficult convincing Murasakibara to exit from “Candy Baron”, and he already had bought a lot of candies. Kagami was starting to worry thinking about the giant eating all of that, but, again, it was Murasakibara we're talking about, he may be able to survive and ask for more. How his brother could deal with that child-like boy was a mystery for Kagami.

He was missing Tatsuya, the boy couldn't come with them, so Kagami had promised him to not let Murasakibara get sick or anything, thought it wasn't easy, the boy wanted to eat all the time and making him eat healthy food and vegetables was a war, he had retorted to bribe Murasakibara with sweets if he ate them.

When they went to look at Coit Tower they could see all the town, it was breathtaking.

In the evening they were dead tired and Kagami wanted only to go to sleep.

The next day they visited the Mexican quarter of the town and the famous painted ladies, the famous little houses painted in pastel colors. They skipped the rich quarter and went to the Golden Gate bridge.

Las Vegas was their last stop of the trip. And Kise and Aomine were the most excited. Kise wanted to try everything and Aomine was his usual self, saying he wanted to fuck some girl with big boobs in a casino. Akashi scolded him, saying that he would not permit him to make a mess of their trip and they would not lose money in a casino, he actually planned how much each of them could spend in those places, so no one would go back broke.

First of all they stopped at the hotel, and found that inside there was a real commercial center. Kise, obviously, wanted to go immediately there, so they rolled their eyes but still had to go with him or the blond would not let them live.

They went to the Las Vegas Boulevard and, in the evening, after visiting a casino, (where everyone of them lost their games but Kuroko) they went to see a show of the famous Bellagio Fountains and The fall of Atlantis show at Caesar Palace Hotel.

They also visited Fremont Street.

At night they went in some clubs, this time they could drink and decided to make it worth.

They were drinking at a table when some girls appeared. Aomine invited them to their table, they also were tourists and wanted some fun. And Aomine was eager to offer it to them, flirting with the most pretty of them and eyeing her chest all the time. It didn't matter if he was understanding what they were saying or not, he didn't really cared after all.

They all seemed to enjoy the company, but Kagami really couldn't. He was observing Kise and Aomine, they were the most comfortable around the girls. Well, Kise was a model, he was hot and cheerful, and he was used to people, and Aomine was himself: selfish, sure of himself, and really, really hot. _Damn it_.

Kagami was never really good with girls, and he was always more interested in basketball than love. At a certain point he realized he wasn't even really interested in girls, so maybe he didn't found someone that could interest him yet.

But he was so wrong.

At first he thought his interest was only for basketball, and when he met the Generation of Miracles members he was so occupied with the training and the thought to beat them all that he didn't noticed. He started to notice it only after their first year's Winter Cup, when he and Aomine had established a routine of one on ones every week. And they did that for almost three years already. And sometimes also Kise and the others went to play with them, and after, Kagami would cook for all of them. In short they became sort of friends.

But mostly there was Kuroko or Aomine that were at his apartment all the time.

He had already noticed that Kise was pretty, but he never thought it through enough. Not at that time. Maybe because Kise was almost too pretty and elegant, so it was natural to think he was handsome. He had to be anyway, since he was a model.

It was during a one on one that the realization hit him like a thunder.

He noticed how Aomine's muscles were moving under the T-shirt, how well toned they were, how that smirk was now transformed in a real smile. It was not the first time they were playing, and it was not the first time he thought that Aomine had a great body, but that time was different for some reason. Aomine's movements were always so fast, so smooths, his blue eyes so deep that seemed like oceans, his dark chocolate skin seemed so delicious that he wanted to taste it, and the sweat that was wetting that chocolate skin seemed to ask to be touched, licked, those sinful, arrogant lips seemed asking to be bitten... Just then he had understood the meaning of his thought, his eyes widened in realization and horror. And his body was reacting too, he felt hot and his heartbeat increased.

He just then understood the butterflies he always had when he was so near Aomine that he could feel the warm of his skin. He had mistaken them for something else, something about his stomach and sickness, but he was so, so wrong. Maybe, maybe he was interested in that jerk and not only for basketball, not only as a friend. _No way in hell!!_

He denied it for weeks, until he, with his horror, jerked off thinking about the tanned teen and almost called his name out loud in his climax. And still tried to deny it.

He couldn't have feelings for that dumbass. He simply couldn't. But every time he saw the other boy his heart was beating too fast and those butterflies on his stomach wouldn't leave him alone, and the feeling and the desire grew, more and more until he couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

Time passed and they were in their last year, in a couple of months whey would graduate. He had thought that his crush would fade naturally, but, instead, he still was in love with that basketball idiot.

He was waiting to enter the UCLA, so in some months he would be leaving Japan again. But that could be his chance to stop thinking about the tanned teen and, maybe, go on and looking for someone sweet and caring, someone who could truly appreciate him and he could finally get over his stupid big, enormous crush on Aomine Daiki.

But at the moment it was really a difficult thing, since Aomine was really hot that night, even though the boy was clearly hitting on one of the girls they picked up in the club, without any shame. He was wearing a simple tight shirt that let his muscle show and a pair of tight jeans. But despite the simple clothes he was still gorgeous. And straight as an arrow. And Kagami was asking himself, for the umpteenth time, why, just why was he in love with a straight guy?

Just his luck that his first crush was someone unattainable.

Why on earth had he fell for a guy like that? A boy so straight that if he knew about Kagami's feelings he could think of him as disgusting.

Yes, the girl was pretty, even he could tell, and she had big boobs, and her long blond hair seemed a flowing cascade, she was wearing a white top and a pair of tight jeans and she seemed like to flirt back. Who would refuse someone like Aomine?

 _Shit! I need some alcohol tonight._ He ordered another drink. What number was again? Third? Fourth?

“Kagami-kun, I think you drank too much already.” He could see Kuroko was worried, but he really needed it that night.

“Don't worry Kuroko, I'm still okay.” He assured his friend.

Aomine had already the girl's number when they went in other two or three clubs that night, Kagami had lost count, and in every place Aomine hit on some girl and Kagami drank in nearly silence.

He didn't even registered when Murasakibara, Midorima and Takao decided it was too late for them and returned to the hotel.

He was so annoyed by Aomine he couldn't stand it. He should go back too, then why he was still there?

“Kagamicchi are you alright?” Kise asked.

“Yeah.” He answered to the blond distractedly. Or more luckily he mumbled slurring something.

“Taiga, I think Tetsuya was right, you drank too much.” Akashi stated as a matter of fact.

“I said I'm alllll riiiight! Would you pleeeease let me drink in peace?” He snapped. Why he was doing this trip again? He wanted to put distance between him and Aomine. But he couldn't say no to his best friend. So there he was, sat at a table with the most annoying and selfish of the rainbow players, trying not to see his crush hit of every female with big boobs he could see around and be pissed about it.

He knew tomorrow he would be so hungover that maybe he couldn't even remember his name, but at the moment he didn't had any other idea how to deal with his feelings.

“Oi, Kagami, what's up?” Aomine asked, oblivious to his internal turmoil.

“Nothing.”

“Kagamicchi, come on, we're here to have fun.”

“Yeah I know.” He was holding the glass, the golden liquor in it. He gulped it all in a breath. Yeah so good. Finally it was working. Finally his heart didn't ache so much. Finally his mind could have some rest.

He knew that at a certain point also Kuroko and Akashi went back to their hotel, but he didn't care. Everything had started to become so blurry... everything became dark and sweet.

In his dream there was an annoying noise. What was it? A music... so familiar. After some time he realized it was his phone. “Fuck!” He searched for it without opening his eyes. When he found it he saw the caller ID and frowned. He answered anyway.

“Kuroko?”

“Finally, Kagami-kun.”

“Uh?”

“I was trying to call you for the second time already.”  
“Really? Sorry, I didn't hear it.”

“I was worried. At what time you returned yesterday? Where exactly are you?”

“Uh?” Okay now Kagami was enough awake to understand one thing. He didn't remember anything after he snapped at Akashi. And his head was starting to kill him.

“Sorry, Kuroko, I don't remember, and my head is killing me, I'll talk to you later.” He said before hanging up.

He was still holding his phone when he noticed something was off.

 _Wait! Why he's on the phone, we are in the room together!_ That was when he realized he was naked. He was in a big bed naked. And that was NOT his room. And someone was holding his waist. His eyes went wide. What? Someone??? Holding him?? He turned a bit more and switched on the light, the curtains were still closed and the sunlight wasn't enough to see something clearly.

He looked at himself under the covers. He was completely naked. A tanned arm was wrapped around his hips. Tanned arm. Tanned... arm...

He followed the figure until he saw the face of the person next to him.

_T-that can't be! That's a..._

Aomine grunted and opened his eyes.

“Taiga?”

 _Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Kagami thought. _That husky voice should be illegal_ . _Wait that's not even the point here!!!_

His lower half was already responding to that voice though, not caring at all what his mind was thinking. Aomine was naked in a bed with him and his voice was so arousing... _Wait! Wait! Tell me this is not what I think_ _it is_ _._ He started to panic and hyperventilating.

“What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?” Aomine asked.

“I don't know, okay? And you're naked too! Shit my head is killing me.” He protested.

Aomine looked at himself peacefully. “Well yeah I sleep only with my...” The horror in his face, the tanned teen, after peeking under the covers, turned to look at Kagami, who tried to jump out of the bed and going to the bathroom, but failed miserably stomping on the sheets and almost rolling on the floor as his back hurt.

“What...” But he couldn't formulate the question, because the other boy started to talk again, looking at his hands.

“What the fuck is this???”

Kagami didn't want to know, he only wanted to go to the bathroom, dress himself and go as far as he could from there.

He tried to stand up once again, covering himself with the sheets.

“Oi where are you going?”

“I'm leaving. I need ouch!” Damned bed, he hit his foot on the furniture, and his back was aching and his head was threatening to explode.

“No you have to explain me!”

“Look Aomine, I can't even walk, my head is killing me and my a… I need to go.” He couldn't tell Aomine his butt hurt and... wait... his butt... _No, no, no, no, no, it can't be! This can't be happening!_ He really panicked at the thought.

“Oi, Bakagami, don't pass out!” The boy said looking at him, whom couldn't even walk straight.

“You... remember what happened?” He asked, a little hope that it was all a misunderstanding.

“When? I was drunk last night. Last thing I remember was when you went to the restroom and didn't came back for a while.” Aomine answered.

They were looking at each other, Kagami at the foot of the bed, with the sheets covering his private regions, thinking that he didn't remember at all, not even the restroom part, Aomine sat on the bed, looking at him with his dark blue eyes fixed on him.

The red head was the first to drop the gaze, feeling his cheeks burn under the other's gaze. “I need a shower.” He fled to the bathroom, leaving the other to deal with whatever he wanted.

Once in the bathroom the red head opened the hot water. He cleaned himself, and with his horror he found that his worst fear was a reality when he noticed what the sticky thing going out of his ass was. Now his level of panic was already high enough for him to start having difficulty to breath and to think.

 _Calm down Taiga... you can't faint here in the bathroom..._ he took some long breaths and reached for the shampoo when he noticed something on his finger. A scream erupted from his throat. A fucking ring, a fucking golden ring!

“Taiga?” Aomine, dressed in only his pants, not even closed yet, entered the bathroom a minute after without even knocking, surprising him. The red head was still staring at his hand and had still to recover before talking.

“What is this, you bastard?” He asked the tanned boy indicating his golden ring.

Aomine went wide eyed. He rose his own hand with fright.

“Oi, taiga, don't tell me we...”

Just that moment Kagami became aware he was still naked under the shower spray. “Oi, dumbass, I was showering! Get out!” Kagami tried to cover his embarrassment, his face burning.

“Tche, fear I'm seeing you naked? For what I can understand I already saw everything.” The tanned boy retorted, covering his own embarrassment showing off self-confidence he didn't have.

Kagami's face was rivaling a tomato now, he knew it since it was burning like he was near a fire. And what was worst was that he was feeling Aomine's gaze on him, and that was doing something to him, something that shouldn't do. “Shit, Aomine get out!! Now!”

“Fine, fine, do it fast, I want to go back.” The boy exited and closed the door behind him, leaving Kagami alone. He sighed and turned the water from hot do cold. _Fuck_!

Go back to their hotel. Yes, they had to go back and try to figure out what had happened last night.

Damned Aomine, entering bare chested, with his bedroom hair and looking at him like that, now he had to cool himself and calm his aroused lower part. And worst thing, he discovered while cleaning himself that he and Aomine had sex. How was that possible? Aomine was straighter than a broomstick. Had Kagami forced him? No way that was the case, right? So how did that happen? Was Aomine so drunk that he mistook him for a girl?

And they did it without protection to boot. Fucking-tastic! And he didn't even remembered it. Even if it was a mistake. His most probably only chance with the boy and he didn't remember a thing. And why Aomine wasn't looking disgusted anyway? He was straight, right?

When he returned to the bedroom Aomine was already dressed. Thank God.

“We're going back, I talked to Tetsu, 'cause your phone was ringing nonstop.”

“You answered my phone?”

“Yeah. He said Kise will explain.”

Kagami sighed. He really wanted an aspirin or whatever right now.

They checked out founding that the room was already payed (by Kise) and took a taxi back to their hotel. When they arrived they went directly to Kagami's room, where Kuroko was waiting for them.

“Good afternoon Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko greeted them.

\------------------------------


	2. The panther side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Aomine lived all this Kagami and himself-drunk-as-fuck-and-found-them-married-the-next-morning thing. It not that he isn't in shock, he's just good at hiding it.

**THE PANTHER SIDE OF THE STORY**

They were at the beach. Kuroko was watching Kagami and the others surfing from under the umbrella, and Aomine said that it was too much work and didn't want to try, so he was supposedly taking a nap near his former shadow. Supposedly.

He was watching. He was watching the red head surfing and teaching the others how to do it. Kise, as always, was a copycat, and learned fast. And he was too much touchy, too much around the other boy for Aomine's liking. Damn that blond and when he said “You know, Kagamicchi is hot.” Wasn't he in love with Tetsu? But remembering those words, from that moment on, Aomine had started to pay more attention to his rival. He couldn't not pay attention every time he saw the other teen. He was well built, his muscles were toned, his abs were like hard rock, his fair skin was tanned by all the activity under the sun, his happy grin when he was playing basketball illuminated all his features, like he had no worries at all. And every time, that smile of his warmed Aomine's heart. Though this, he could admit only to himself. Sometime.

Kagami really enjoyed playing, and he was talented too, even if Aomine would never say it out loud. He was his real rival, the one he was waiting for all that time.

His strange eyebrows and that red hair suited him, his red fiery, proud, piercing, challenging eyes fixed on him during their one on ones were something Aomine wouldn't exchange for anything else.

And now he was seeing him play in the water, his skin now was wet, little water drops were descending along his sun kissed skin, his red bangs (yes he let his hair grow a bit) that sometimes went to cover his eyes were making him seem more sexy, his nice ass dancing in the air... _Shit!_ All of that was going down Aomine's pants.

“Aomine-kun, your pretending to sleep is failing you.”

“Damn, Tetsu.”

“You should have gone with them.”

“Naa, too much tiring.”

When Murasakibara fell for the umpteenth time and decided he wanted snacks, all of them had to go with him, because Kagami didn't stop saying that America was not safe like Japan and it could be dangerous. As if someone would want to pick a fight with Murasakibara...

“Don't seem so dangerous to me.” Aomine put his pinky in his ear, he was disappointed that his view would stop there and Kagami and Akashi insisted that all of them went with Murasakibara.

“Ah, I remember a time when Taiga.. mpmm” Alex was silenced by Kagami's hand on her mouth. “Alex! You promised you would never talk about that!”

“Kagami-kun, I wanted to know.” Kuroko emerged from thin air near the red head, making him jump for the surprise and Aomine sniggered seeing that.

Aomine too was curious to hear about Kagami's past, - the guy never talked about his past apart from saying he and Himuro knew each other from childhood -, but he was Aomine Daiki, he couldn't let them see he was so eager to know about Kagami's childhood in the USA, so he feigned indifference. Or at least he thought it worked, but a fast look at Kuroko told him that maybe not everyone fell for it. Damn his friend and his observing skills.  
“Kuroko! Stop doing that!” Kagami protested.

“Well, Kuroko-kun, at that time Taiga got lost and...”

“Alex!”

“Fine, fine, you're not fun, Taiga.” Alex complained and the red head sighed.

“Then give me a kiss, want you?”

“Alex!!” Kagami escaped her hug before she could kiss him.

Aomine was looking at the scene, with a tinge of envy. _So she has kissed him before?_

_Did Kagami had some girlfriend here in America?Did he kissed them?_

But his thoughts were stopped since they had to go buy those damned snacks with Murasakibara, that annoying childish boy was able to think only with his stomach.

But in the evening they got the opportunity to go for clubs, even if Akashi had prohibited them to get drunk, spoiling all the fun, because the next day they would departure early. As if they were the ones piloting the airplane.

They talked a bit about Alex and her two pupils when they were kids, Kise asked a lot of questions, so Aomine limited himself to listen. They also talked about the matches she saw them play in. He wasn't really interested in those stories, well, maybe a little about Kagami, but definitely not about that Himuro. He couldn't even stand the boy.

Once in their room, Kise started his endless talking, which he was prepared to ignore. But then the blond started to talk about Kagami and he couldn't not listen.

“It was so fun today! Kagamicchi is really good at surfing-ssu. He said he has his own board. I'd like to see him with a real great wave-ssu! And he's a good teacher too. You should have come, Aominecchi.”

He was trying to ignore him none the less.

“And I noticed it today too, he really is hot. There were also some girls that were looking at him that way!! Maybe he should try to model. I can talk with my agent about it.”

At this point Aomine interrupted the blond. “Are you hitting on him now? What about Tetsu?” He snapped.

“Uh, Aominecchi?” Kise was looking at him with a strange face.

“Well, Kurokocchi is Kurokocchi and he's cute. But Kagamicchi is also hot, it's strange, I never really noticed it before. He's well-built and he's kind. I'm sure that if he starts modeling he would be famous in no time. And if he continues training like this he would be even more gorgeous...” The blond had always a way to annoy him. He was always hitting on Tetsu all those years and now he was practically saying he was in love with the red head? As if he would permit the blond to have that idiot!

“Don't you dare, Kise.”

Now the blond was looking at him with his innocent face, but Aomine knew that Kise was not innocent at all. “What do you mean, Aominecchi?”

“Nothing. Just go to sleep already.” He had nearly blown his cover there, and, fortunately, the other didn't ask for explanations.

In San Francisco they visited the town, the famous Alcatraz prison and Lombard street and a boring museum too. Aomine and Murasakibara started to complain when Akashi took them to the City Light Bookstore, it was boring, only Akashi and Kuroko could like a place full of books.

But once at Pier 39 things were more fun, and Aomine was amused seeing Kuroko in heaven watching the sea lions and the aquarium. Actually he and Murasakibara were like little kids in a school trip in there, looking for the fishes like they were something fantastic. But he took his time to observe another kind of animal, a tiger.

Kise bought bath salt and souvenirs, and a stuffed fish for Kuroko, who accepted it with a smile. But Aomine was mesmerized by the view of the town from the tower. He liked landscapes, well, he always liked nature in general. When he was a kid he liked to catch crab-fishes and play in the lakes and rivers, and now he still liked to look at landscapes.

Some hours later they had a really difficult time convincing Murasakibara to exit from “Candy Baron”, and the childish boy had already bought a mountain of candies. How he could manage to do that all the time only he knew.

In the evening they were dead tired and went to sleep early, if you think 2 in the morning was early. Fortunately for him, the blond didn't talk about Kagami that night, so he could ignore the others bubbling.

The next day they visited other sides of the town and Tetsu liked to go around the vintage shops.

Then they went to Las Vegas. Yes, that was a place for Aomine. Full of easy girls with big boobs and few clothes on.

It was not that discovering his attraction for the red head idiot stopped him to appreciate big boobs, he still liked them. Also, he thought he couldn't have him, he was too naive and innocent, Aomine was sure the boy was totally straight too. Yes like he was, before discovering he liked a man. And not any man, his rival.

It was a shock at first. And he was in denial for some time. And to test himself, he tried to imagine himself with Kise, or Kuroko, or other men, but it was really gross and disgusting. But when he imagined him to be with the red head, to touch him, to lick his skin, to fuck him, then his dick started to liven and became hard. He could jerk off thinking about the boy more than once a day. Gradually Mai-chan was working less and less for him. And that terrified him. That was why he was more obsessed with girls than before. He started to go out with them more, changing girl every month. He was trying to not think about Kagami, but it was not working at all.

And now they were on a trip together. Just great.

That night they went to a casino, and after they went to some club. They were drinking at a table when some girls came to their direction. Aomine invited them to their table, they also were tourists and wanted some fun. And he was more than eager to provide for it. And maybe he could fuck one of them at the end of the trip. Or the night even.

At some point Kagami, who was strangely silent all night, started to become more irritable for some reason he didn't knew. The boy ordered another drink. It was not normal for him to drink this much. Normally he would drink some beer and stop there, but that night he had drank way more and more heavy drinks. He was currently nursing a glass of what seemed to be whiskey. Something was bothering him, but Aomine didn't knew what. Kuroko had tried to stop him, but to no avail. The red head was also harsh toward Akashi, and that was surely something he normally wouldn't do.

“Oi, Kagami, what's up?” Aomine asked.

“Nothing.”

“Kagamicchi, come on, we're here to have fun.” There were only the three of them now, the others went all to sleep. Or to fuck, seeing Takao's expression looking at Midorima and Akashi's hand on Kuroko's ass.

“Yeah I know.” The red head was holding the glass, the golden liquor in it already half gone. He gulped it all in a breath. He seemed dazing. Aomine didn't really knew what Kagami's problem was.

Well, not that Aomine was sober, and those girls where so annoying. He kept them there only to have a chance later, but now he wasn't in the mood anymore. So when Kise proposed to go somewhere else he was eager to try.

The blond found a good club, and the tanned man already had some girl near him. And now they were just him, Kise and Kagami sat at a table, (the girls had to go some time earlier) and Kagami was moody.

At some point the red head stood up saying he had to go to the washroom. But he was there for too much time already, and Kise, worried, went to see if he was okay since he had drank too much that night.

_Wait, Kise think he is hot, what if he try something?_ Aomine finished his drink in one go and stood up, following the other boy, forgetting about the girls that were ogling him just a minute ago even before going where his two friends were.

After that, his first coherent thought was when he woke up in the morning and found Kagami and him in the same big sized bed, naked, in an unknown place.

“What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?” He asked, but it was clear that that was not his room neither Kagami's. And the bed was fucking huge.

“I don't know, okay? And you're naked too! Shit my head is killing me.”

Aomine looked at himself peacefully. “Well yeah I sleep only with my...” He peeked under the covers and discovered with horror that he had not his underwear on. The tanned teen turned to look at Kagami, who tried to jump out from the bed and stumbled on the sheets instead, failing miserably to stand up. He would have started to laugh if he wasn't too busy looking at himself.

“What...” But Aomine didn't listen to him. His attention was all at another direction. On his hand there was a fucking golden ring.

He shouted. “What the fuck is this???”

The red head tried to stand up once again, covering himself with the sheets. As if no one had already saw him naked after practice.

“Oi where are you going?”

“I'm leaving. I need ouch!” The Seirin ace hit the bed with his foot and he seemed really in pain, but Aomine didn't care, he wanted some answer.

“No, you have to explain to me!”

“Look Aomine, I can't even walk, my head is killing me and my a… I need to go.” The boy paled while trying to walk straight and failing.

“Oi, Bakagami, don't pass out!”

“You... remember what happened?”

“When? I was drunk last night. Last thing I remember is when you went to the washroom and didn't came back for a while.” Aomine answered.

They were looking at each other, Kagami near the bed, with the sheets covering his privates, Aomine sat on the bed. The red head was the first to drop the gaze with a tinge of red on his cheeks. “I need a shower.” The boy fled to the bathroom, leaving Aomine there to deal with all of that alone.

So the tanned man started to look for his clothes, for starter. He put on his pants and he was picking up the T-shirt, but he stopped when he heard Kagami screaming from the bathroom, so in only his jeans he entered the room without thinking of knocking or anything.

Aomine heard a scream and entered the bathroom.

“Taiga?” There was a shocked Kagami, naked under the shower spray, looking at his hand. He was so... fuckable... _No, Daiki, you can't think about it now!_ _No this isn't even the problem here, you shouldn't think about fucking a man to begin with!_

When he saw the tanned man Kagami started to talk, visibly shaken.

“What is this you bastard?” He was indicating his golden ring.

Aomine went wide eyed. He rose his own hand with fright. So that was it? The two of them... Now it was him who panicked. _This must be a joke!_

“Oi, taiga, don't tell me we...”

“Oi, dumbass, I was showering! Go out!” Kagami tried to cover his embarrassment, his face red, but Aomine saw it too well.

“Tch, fear I'm seeing you naked? For what I can understand I already saw everything.” The tanned boy retorted, covering his own embarrassment teasing the other. And if he was right, seeing them both naked in a bed, they also had done more than look at each other last night.

Kagami's face was rivaling a tomato now. And Aomine was looking at him, he never saw the other completely naked, just him shirtless when they played during the summer, but now he could appreciate it all, his wet skin under the water, his muscles stretching, his... _Nice ass._

“Shit, Aomine go out!! Now!”

“Fine, fine, do it fast, I want to go back.” He turned and exited the bathroom. _Shit, I'm half hard already!_

When he returned to the bedroom he finished dressing and sat on the bed trying to remember what had happened that night. He tried, but only fragments came on his mind. Him seeing Kagami with an unknown man, him kissing Kagami on the street, him pushing the red head against a wall, nothing else. And he couldn't even remember the sex! And he knew they had done it, he saw a mark on Kagami's inner tight. And on his neck too. What expression did Kagami had made while having sex? Was he good enough to make the other scream? Did he called his name while coming? How was Kagami under him moaning in pleasure? _Damn it!_ They had sex and he couldn't remember it. “Fuck it!”

Kagami's phone started to rang, he left it there on the nightstand ringing, he didn't care who was on the other side of the line, but it wouldn't stop and started to annoy him, so, in the end, he took it and answered.

It was Tetsu, who was worried for them and was asking to meet them at the hotel.

He didn't even knew where the fuck they were at the moment.

They checked out as soon as they were ready, founding that it was already all payed by the damned blond, good for them though since they wouldn't be able to pay for it, and took a taxi back to their hotel.

So now they were in Kagami's and Kuroko room, Kise and Akashi, were there too. The others were presumably still sleeping or out somewhere. Aomine started to worry about all this situation, seeing Akashi's face.

\--------------------------


	3. Kise the troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise come's back tothe hotel and tell the other what happened the night before ang get scolded

**KISE, THE TROUBLEMAKER**

When Kise returned at the hotel, Kuroko met him asking where Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were. It was really late, or really early in the morning. He was worried, because Kise was back alone.

“Oh, he and Aominecchi are, well...”

“Kise-kun if something happened to those two...”  
“Ah, well, they are okay. I think. Eheh.” Kuroko sighed looking at his old friend.

“Ryouta, explain yourself.” Akashi's voice wasn't friendly at all. He was in Kuroko's room, and seeing Kuroko's bad hair and the dark bloody mark on his neck it was obvious what they were doing until minutes earlier.

“Well, they... are in a hotel in a wedding room. I may have... helped them... a little...”

“Helped them to do what exactly, Kise-kun?” Now also Kuroko's voice was all but friendly and he was emitting a dark, deadly aura. And a Kuroko angry was a scary Kuroko.

Kise was trying to seem little and transparent, obviously failing. “Kurokocchi don't be so cold-ssu!”

“You're drunk, Ryouta.”

“Yeah, juuust a liiiittle. Ahahah!”

“A little too much. Come in and explain.” At Akashi's order Kise couldn't refute. They sat on a bed in Kuroko's room now, Akashi and Kuroko in front of him and he took place on the other bed.

“So what happened to them?” Kuroko wanted to know, giving the blond some water to drink.

“Well, we were at a club, after you left some girls joined us, but Kagamicchi was soooo silent and seemed sooo down. So we left and went to another place, buuuuut he kept drinking with a scowl on his face. I tried to help and cheer him up.”

“What happened?” The two pressed.

“Well, Aominecchi was hitting on a girl, yeah again, so when Kagamicchi didn't came back from the washroom I went to look for him. I was worried, he drank really too much.”

“Wait Kise-kun. You left Kagami-kun alone?”  
“Well, he stood up saying he was going to the washroom. I thought he needed his time.”

“You should have gone with him if he was too drunk.”  
“Well, I went after him anyway, since he was there fooor a while already.”

_He reached the washroom and found Kagami talking with a man. He was slightly taller than his friend, blond hair, around his 20, well built. He had a ring on his ear and one on his lip._

“ _Kagamicchii! You took too long to come back.” Kise hugged his red headed friend from behind._ _“I was worried-ssu!”_

_The man looked at Kise in a strange way. Not friendly for sure._

“ _So you were already in company.” The man scanned Kise in a way that left no misunderstanding. “Well if you change idea...” The man was touching Kagami like he wanted to eat him there. “That's my number.” He put a piece of paper in Kagami's hand._

“ _He's not interested.” Aomine's voice behind Kise was cold and deep, like a feline who was ready to attack an enemy entered in his territory._

“ _Aominecchi!”_

“ _Aomine!”_

“ _So who is your boyfriend? The blond or the other? Or maybe both?”_

“ _Neither of them.” Kagami was trying to explain, but Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him near himself, possessively. Or at least Kise though it was like that. And it was a strange behavior for his friend, being protective towards someone that wasn't Momoi. Truthfully, Kise had his own suspicion already, he just needed some evidence. And Aomine was providing them right in that moment._

_The man had enough of it and went away, saying “You have my number, just in case.”_

“ _So, Taiga who was that man?” Aomine seemed angry, he was practically growling, like a beast._

“ _Ah? I don't know, he just...”_

“ _Kagamicchi he was hitting on you, you could say no.”  
“I know that! I was going to do it before you came in. And why are you so close?” Kagami protested, looking at the other b_ _oy, just then aware of Aomine's vicinity._

“ _Kagamicchi, don't tell me you liked him?”_

“ _No! I didn't even know him!” He denied. “Besides I already have someone I like.” The alcohol made his tongue slippery with words. And he seem to curse himself internally for having blurted out his secret._

“ _Oh, Kagamicchi, who is it? Is she pretty?” Kise noticed Aomine's face when Kagami had told them he liked someone and he looked pissed. And his grip on the other boy tightened. So maybe Aominecchi really... The blond had thought he may had finally found out Aomine's strange behavior's cause. Now he was almost sure, seeing how his old friend was acting towards the red head._

_The_ _y exited the_ _restroom, going back to their table to gather their belongings._

_Kagami was still protesting with Aomine. “Oi, let me go!”_

“ _No.”_

“ _Let me go.” Kagami shook Aomine's arm_ _,_ _freeing himself. “Just... let's go in some other place.” They reached the table._

“ _I need another drink.” Kagami said starting to call the waitress for a last shot._

“ _Not before you have told me who is it.” Aomine said, blocking the other boy's arm before he could call the girl._

“ _What?”_

“ _Kagamicchi has a crush on someone, I'm also curious. Do I know her? Is she hot?”_

“ _I don't have to tell you two. It's none of your business.”  
Aomine grabbed again the other boy, this time with force. “WHO. IS. IT.”_

_The red head, instead of answering the question turned his face to look at the pavement, his face and ears red._

“ _Kagamicchi, maybe… it's a man?” Kise had already noticed who the Seirin's ace had a crush on some time ago, but during this trip was all the more obvious. The only one who didn't notice was the person itself. And if Kise was correct, this person maybe had a crush on the red head too. All the clues were saying that. Aomine's reaction every time Kise was talking about Kagami, his face every time he hugged him, and earlier, with that man in the washroom, he seemed angry and jealous. So why don't help them? The two of them, if left to themselves, could continue like this, not saying anything, for another two years._

“ _And if it is?” Asked the red head, whispering, a slight red on his cheeks._

“ _Well, if it's me I'm flattered.” Kise joked. Well just a little, he really thought Kagamicchi was hot, so he would really be flattered. But he knew who he was in love with. Besides, Kise also had a crush on someone else and he was going to make the man fall for him._

“ _It's not you! Even if... I'll admit you're... hot.”_

“ _Oh, Kagamicchi, thank you!”_

“ _So you're gay?” Aomine's question alerted the other boy. And Kise was also worried his friend could tell something stupid there to cover his own desire, and offend Kagami or worse._

“ _Maybe, I really don't... You're disgusted, right?” There was hurt in his voice. He looked at Aomine and then dropped his gaze again. Then he grabbed his things and jacket and sprinted toward the exit of the club._

“ _I asked you a question.” Aomine and Kise followed him outside. “Now answer me. Who is it?” Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm and his grip around him tightened so much that Kagami complained that it hurt, but Aomine didn't let go._

“ _I can't.”_

“ _Don't make me repeat myself.” They were outside now, making a scene._

_Kagami disentangled himself from the other boy. “I'm leaving.” The boy started to walk._

“ _Wait, Kagamicchi!”_

_Just then a punch hit the red head making him fly on the ground. “I told you to answer me!” Aomine was pissed, so_ _,_ _so pissed. His hands were closed in fists and were trembling from anger. His face was contorted, his eyes gleaming, his body tensed._

_Kagami was still sat on the asphalt, trying to stand up, the alcohol making it difficult. “I can't! Can't you understand?” Kagami was glaring as well, but he was desperate, his voice was shaking._

“ _Why.”_

“ _It's... I can't ruin everything! I can't ruin the friendship.”_

“ _Tetsu? It's him?!” Aomine was really furious now. And Kise was starting to worry. “He already has Akashi, can't you see it?”_

“ _Aah? Kuroko? What are you talking about? Kuroko is my best friend!” Kagami stood up, challenging the other face to face. His hands closed in fists too, ready to bite at the other. “I'm talking about you, you great selfis_ _h self-centered idiotic bastard! It's you that I lo...” He didn't finish his sentence. He had just realized what he was saying and stopped talking, his eyes wide. Then he snapped out of his shock. “I'm leaving.” He turned and started to walk away._

“ _No you are not.” Aomine grabbed him and made him t_ _urn around and he kissed him._

“He kissed him, I mean, really kissed him! With tongue and everything-ssu! In the middle of the street!” Said the blond to the two boys that were listening to his story.

“Continue, Kise-kun.” Kuroko incited him.

_Kagami was surprised, but he didn't p_ _ulled off. He leaned in the kiss and kissed back, their kiss becoming heated and hungry. Aomine's hands were still on Kagami's chin and Kagami hugged the other boy by his neck. When they parted for air Aomine started to talk, his voice husky and low. “You made me wait too much, idiot.”_

“ _A-Aomine?”_

“ _You two make a great couple.” Kise said. “And Kagamicchi could make a splendid wife with his cooking.”_

“ _Yeah, great idea, Kise.” Aomine turned to look at the blond with a smirk on his face._

“ _Wait, why I am the wife here? And what about a splendid idea?”_

“ _We'll marry, Bakagami.” Aomine stated as it was the most n_ _ormal thing in the world to do in the middle of the night in Las Vegas._

“ _What? Are you joking right?”_

“ _If we marry you can't escape. But where we can do it?”_

“ _Wait, Aominecchi, are you sure?”_

“ _Do I look like I'm joking?”  
“Well, in the hotel...”  
“Naa I want something big, it's my wedding!”_

“ _I saw something on the way here, we can ask.”_

“ _Hey, I never...mfmmm....” Kagami tried to protest and was silenced by a kiss. The two idiots started to make out there, until Kise coughed._  
“Yeah let's do that.” Aomine stated dragging a stunned Kagami with him.

_They arrived at a building and entere_ _d. They filled in the documents needed. It was surprisingly easy. After that, they found a place called “Little white chapel of love” and found a minister that could marry them, and Aomine wanted the rings to be good, saying something along the line as “It's my fucking wedding, I want them to be good and nice, everyone have to see them and know he is mine”. A great ceremony and some good food were his other priorities, because “We can't let him starve, he has a fucking hole instead of a stomach”. And he also complained that Kuroko and the others weren't there for his wedding._

_Kise, who was the most rich at that moment, since he had always his cards in his wallet, payed for them as their best man. Two good golden rings, a good hall for the ceremony in the chapel and a little banquet and a set of 12 photos. Plus Kagami's flower bouquet._

_The minister, or rather the man who was in charge of the wedding, asked them if they were really sure, because he wasn't willing to let them divorce tomorrow._

“ _Just do it.” Aomine had told him, making a fuss about everything, because they were fucking slow, and in about 40 minutes Aomine and Kagami were married._

_They took a room in a nearby hotel, also paid by Kise, who left them for the night and went back to their hotel._

“So basically, they’re married now and it's all you fault?” Kuroko accused him.

“You're mean, Kurokocchiiii!”

“Ryouta, you know that fix this could be impossible.”

“But those two loooove each otherrr!”

“Kise-kun those two could kill each other tomorrow. And sometimes you should stop talking before it's too late.” At that Kise started to cry, not really making them take pity on him.

They decided that for the night there was already done too much damage, and they needed to rest at least some hours before dealing with the two idiots and their problem, and they needed Kise to sober up too. Though Kuroko would love to see those photos, by the way. 

\-------------------------------


	4. Their shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine find out what happened and their shock is clearly visible. More so when they see what Kuroko is holding in his hands...

**THEIR SHOCK**

So there they were. In Kagami and Kuroko's room at their hotel.

First of all Kagami asked for an aspirin or a painkiller. He seemed in pain, so Kuroko helped him with that.

“So Kise, what is this??” Aomine showed the rings at their fingers.

“Well, congratulations, that was a great ceremony.”

“Kise-kun, you really need to stay silent sometimes.” Kuroko elbowed the blond model on his ribs, making him wince in pain.

“Are you saying we're really... ma... I can't even say it...” Kagami was visibly shocked and still in pain. And not only his head hurt.

“Yes, you two are married. Kise-kun showed us the papers. He kept them since you two were too drunk. Not that he wasn't, but he could still walk on his own here. And he let us see the pictures too.” Kuroko gave the certificate to Kagami together with a copy of the pictures. He took the liberty to make a copy for himself while they were waiting for the two lovebirds.

“Fuck!” Aomine cursed, while Kagami was speechless.

“How... how can we undo the thing?” Aomine asked. None of them had the guts to open the folder and look at the photos at the moment.

“And this is Kagami-kun's bouquet.” Kuroko gave the boy the roses' bouquet. Kagami couldn't even talk, he still had to process everything, and he found himself with those flowers on his lap. They were really good and beautiful flowers indeed.... _Wait! This is not the moment to appreciate them!!!_

Then Akashi decided to handle things by himself since the others were just babbling and debating. “We're going to see the minister or whoever married you two after breakfast.” He said. “I think it's best if you two change before going.”

Thirty minutes after they were in a cafeteria eating breakfast. Aomine was silent and Kagami was able to eat something, but he was still feeling ill, even though a second shower and the medicines did some miracles on his aching body. Still he couldn't eat his usual amount of food, and if someone had noticed it, they didn't say anything. They had left Midorima and Takao to deal with Murasakibara, Akashi just saying they had urgent matter to attend.

When they arrived at the building, they noticed it wasn't a normal little unknown chapel, they married at the fucking one called “Little white chapel of love”. The two aces received Kuroko's and Akashi's cold gaze. The two friends had recognized the name since a lot of famous actors married there.

They searched for the person on duty the previous night and, after having asked around for awhile, they finally found him, and they also discovered he was not a normal worker either, but a rather important person, who liked sometimes mingle with “normal” people. Well, he must suffer from insomnia if he was working at that hour of the night, though. Still Kagami and Aomine's problem wouldn't be as easy as it seemed at first to solve.

Kagami felt a cold shiver and knew it was coming from the Rakuzan's team captain.

“Oh, I remember you two, though the tanned one was not really patient.” The man said, smiling, when they greeted him. “I recall he wanted something big and was not happy for not having all his friends here.”

All the gazes were now directed to Aomine, who didn't knew what to say, he didn't even remembered that.

“I apologize for their behavior.” Akashi said. “We would like to talk with you in private, if that could be possible.”

The man eyed him for some moments before nodding. He lead them to an office.

Once there, he sat on a black leather chair behind a desk. “You're well-mannered, boy.”

“I am Akashi Seijuro. I descend from a long traditional family lineage.”

“I see. Well, what can I do for you mister Akashi?”

“Last night you married those two. I'd like you to divorce them.”

“That I cannot do.”

“What?” Aomine was elbowed by Kuroko in his ribs before he could say something more stupid and worsen the situation.

“Why?” Kagami asked.

“I was clear last night. I would marry you only if you were sure, because in the morning I would not be willing to undo it. And you can't do it in every other place in Nevada anyway.” Akashi turned to look at the three boys involved in that mess.

“Well... Akashicchi... I didn't remember this.”

Akashi sighed. “I should have known I couldn't ask from you three some maturity.”

“So what can we do now?” Kuroko asked.

“What is he saying?” In that room Aomine was the only one who couldn't really speak English so well, so he was still struggling to understand what people was saying most of the time.

“You two,” The man was looking at the married couple, “Will live like a real couple for a year. If, after that time, you still want a divorce, I personally will help you do it.”

“What? Are you kidding?” Aomine protested, after the others had translated in Japanese.

“Wait, I can't, I'm going to UCLA this year!”

“What? Kagami you never said anything!” Aomine protested in shock.

“Kuroko knew it!” The two aces started to bicker.

“And why I didn't knew?”

“Because I didn't want you to know, idiot!”

“Daiki, Taiga, stop it. NOW.” Akashi was angry and that was not a good thing, his left eye was yellow. A really bad sign. And he was emanating a dark aura too, so the two idiots stopped to talk immediately before Akashi could grab a pair of scissor or something else to hit them with.

“Can I know at what authority you decided this?” Akashi asked the man.

“Well, I'm the governor of Nevada. Sometime I like coming here in this chapel and work like normal people do. It helps me and them, since I have some difficulty to sleep. So if you have not my authorization you can't go anywhere. Not in Nevada anyway. And even if you want to try elsewhere I have friends, so I suggest you to not waste your time.”

“I see. Very well then.” Akashi straightened. “Besides, I also think they need some punishment.” He turned and started to speak, his voice cold, clearly it wasn't the time to argue with him if that gleaming yellow eye meant that the other Akashi had the control. The two aces paled and Kise, beside them, bit his lips and started to tremble slightly.

“Daiki, Taiga, from now on you'll live like a married couple. Taiga for your college, I will ask the school to do the right changes on your papers. We can go back now.” He turned towards the man before leaving, saying goodbye and to excuse them for having borrowed his time. Only Akashi and Kuroko noticed the last sentence of the man, and decided to ignore it. The two idiots needed a lesson for their stupidity anyway, so they would not tell anything.

When they returned to the hotel they explained what happened to the other boys.

Takao started to laugh without an ounce of shame. “Shin-chan they have done it before us!” The hawk eyed boy was hit on his head by a blushing and annoyed Midorima with his lucky item for the day, a chess manual book.

Murasakibara was munching his snacks disinterestedly. “Mine-chin will eat Kaga-chin now?”

Kagami started to blush, thinking how on earth that childish giant could come up with things like that without a care. Did he even knew the meaning of his words?

Aomine smirked, thinking he probably had already eaten him, if only he could fucking remember it!

Kise let the two boys see the pictures of their wedding, the two didn't really wanted to look at them and tried to break them into tiny pieces, - especially the one in which there was Kagami with a bouquets of roses and Aomine hugging him, or the one with them kissing in front of the minister after they had just said their vows - so Kuroko decided he would keep them himself for the time being and keep them safe for when the two would be ready.

He had to admit though, that Kagami with a bouquet of red roses was cute. And Aomine hugging his husband from behind, with a smile on his face was sweet too. They could try to fool themselves, but they were clearly in love with each other.

Two days after, they returned to Tokyo and Aomine started to live with Kagami. Akashi ordered them to live in Kagami's apartment together and he personally talked to Aomine's parents and found an excuse for the tanned man's reason about this. And if Aomine had thought his parents would protest he had a really bad awakening. They said that this was a good opportunity for him to grow up and become independent, and eagerly helped him with his luggage.

But Momoi was another story. When she knew Aomine had moved in Kagami's apartment she went to ask for an explanation, and when they had told her what had happened she started to laugh so loud that they feared everyone in the neighborhood could hear. Kagami's face and ears were completely red and Aomine couldn't look at his childhood friend and opted to look at anything else.

When she calmed down, some tears in her eyes, she said something that stunned the both of them. “Dai-chan, be good to Kagamin, I know you care.”

He tried to deny it and protest and Kagami beat him saying something like “Thanks for your kindness, even though we both knows he's an asshole”.

Kagami never told his brother yet. Actually, he tried to avoid him and be forced to tell him.

And now it was a month of living together with his rival and Kagami was already fed up.

They didn't talk about the event so much, and neither of them approached the other in any physical way. And they never actually spoke about what happened that night. It was sort of a taboo subject.

And Kagami's time in Japan was shortening.

He chose to go to UCLA for two reasons. He liked there, he lived in the States for a good part of his childhood after all, and they offered him a scholarship, so he could have a good opportunity to play in the NBA. The other reason was to be as far as possible from his crush. And now he and said crush were living together, they were married. Married!!! But nothing had changed at all. Aomine wasn't changed at all.

_This married couple thing is not working at all._ He thought sadly, sat on the couch, with one of Aomine's shirts on his lap (the fucktard had left it on the floor when he came back the day before).

They didn't say anything to anyone, that wedding wasn't even legal in Japan, so Aomine simply returned to his life, the problem was all on Kagami. They also decided to not keep the rings on their fingers so to avoid unwanted questions at school.

Their teams only knew they were now living together for some reasons, but they were suspecting something. Aida Riko, the Seirin basketball team coach already asked him and Kuroko. The shadow fled and Kagami couldn't come up with a good excuse, he knew he was not good at lying, so the girl was looking at him like she wanted to find everything he was hiding from them. And Imayoshi was clever, sure as hell he was suspecting something too. He was still hanging around Toho even though he was already graduated. He came to all their matches with Seirin and the other Generation of Miracle members, so he had hears about the two aces living together. And that day they had a practice game between Tohou and Seirin. Fucking good.

It was their last match, and then they would graduate. It was their third year, but neither of the two aces could really leave the team, so they were still playing in important practices or matches, even though they were more like help coaches now.

“Kagami-kun, school is over, and coach will kill us for being late.” Kagami stood up and followed his shadow. Damnit, he was spacing out and didn't noticed the time.

“By the way, Kagami-kun, how things are going?”

“You saw the other day, things didn't change at all. He's still an ass and behave like all of this isn't his fucking problem.”

“I see. Maybe you two need some alcohol?” Kuroko suggested with his usual deadpan face. Kagami looked at his friend in disbelief. Was he really suggesting that? Seriously???

“Aaah? I'll never drink again!” He answered, remembering that all that shit happened because they were dead drunk. Actually they were drunk and Kise suggested the marry thing, damned idiotic blond. Why did he even became friends with them?

They arrived late and were scolded by their coach, Kagami still blushing because of his friend's words. Alcohol was basically what created all this madness, so he didn't want to repeat something like that, no thank you. And Riko was still looking at him suspiciously from the day they came back to school and have had not an answer to her questions yet.

When they arrived at Tohou's gym, Aomine wasn't there and Wakamatsu was already pissed. “Why he's still in the club if he doesn't even come when we need him??” But before Momoi could go to look for him the boy came in, his usual smirk on his face, already warmed up. Fortunately, the blond captain had already got used to their ace's behavior and didn't scolded him too much. In those two years he also became more patient, or he wouldn't survive with someone like Aomine in his team.

The game started and the two aces fought each other as always, looking only to one another, intense gazes and burning challenge were flaming the court, making the first years uncomfortable and more unsure about their capabilities.

At the end of the second quarter the two teams were tied, so Riko decided that Kuroko and Kagami couldn't play in the third quarter, leaving the first and second years experience a real match. Obviously the red head protested, but in the end, he sat and said that in case they needed it, he could go and kick Aomine's ass. They were missing Hyuuga's three, the new guy wasn't as good as him, and their center had not Kiyoshi's right of postponement. Those two were already attending college, and they didn't see them a lot anymore.

The match, obviously, ended with Tohou's victory and Seirin's first years utterly shocked. Well, no one could counter Aomine apart Kagami, and they all knew that, but being on the court without their ace, the Seirin's players could feel what it meant firsthand.

Returning in the locker room, one of the first years, the new power forward in training, was asking questions to the unstoppable duo. He wanted to improve, even though the Tohou ace was really too strong for normal people. Kuroko and Kagami gave him some tips.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> And thanks to my beta, whos' always there for me


	5. Kuroko you little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is still observing the progresses his two lights are doing. Maybe they'll need a little push? Or he had just have to keep observing them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, the next one will be longer

**KUROKO YOU LITTLE SHIT**

Kuroko was the first to leave the gym and found Aomine already outside with a girl, his hand wondering under her shirt.

“Are you waiting for Kagami-kun?”

The tanned man jumped in surprise. “Shit, Tetsu!” He said goodbye to the girl in haste.

“Yeah, I'll go home with you so I don't have to take the train.”

They started to go toward the bus. “You know, Kagami-kun is receiving a lot of love letters and confessions lately.”

“Yeah, well he's not interested anyway.”

“Two days ago a second year confessed to him. It was a nice boy.”

“A boy?” Kuroko saw Aomine's surprised face. Was he alarmed because it was a boy and not a girl? Was he jealous?

“He rejected him though.” The little shadow was observing his former light carefully, noticing the other relax at his last words.

“Kagami-kun is a really honest person. He could never date someone if he's already in a relationship. And he's not the type to fool around either.” He knew that those words hit the mark, since Aomine was fooling around with a girl until moments ago and he saw the boy's guilty expression.

“What do you mean?” And Aomine still feigned ignorance. Did he really think Kuroko wouldn't notice?  
“Aomine-kun, I saw you with that girl. Do I have to remember you that you are married?”

“Tch, that thing isn't even valid here.” Kuroko sighed.

“Aomine-kun if there is something that bothers you, you can talk to me.” He said before their discussion was interrupted by Riko, who shouted at the little shadow that he didn't have to escape so early.

The Seirin team was following their coach, Kagami was still talking to that first year and Kuroko noticed that Aomine wasn't pleased to see the two talking so friendly.

_They're still two idiots..._

He seriously started to worry for his two lights. They seemed having been done no progresses at all during the last month, and Aomine had tried to cheat on Kagami too many times already. Was he still trying to deny his attraction towards Kagami-kun? Or was he trying to convince himself that he was straight? What would happen when the red head would leave for college?

Kuroko didn't know about that, but he was sure the two boys needed to solve things or they would kill each other before the year’s end.

And he would rather not be too involved in this, he had to prepare for university, even though he had already been accepted in two of his choices.

At first he had thought that forcing the two living together would help them.

They never thought to search for legal information about getting a divorce in America, so they didn't knew they could ask for it anytime. But Kuroko and Akashi didn't tell them, they had thought the two idiots needed a little punishment for their stupid acting, and also, they had thought things would get better with time. But it seemed they were wrong after all, and now, he wasn't so sure things would go in the right way.

\----------------------


	6. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is trying to deny his attraction and what happened in America, yet he can't help being jealous. He knows he's contraddicting himself, but he can't just accept everything so easily...

**AOMINE**

Aomine was annoyed.

He and Kagami were living together now, for what, three months already? He could see the other every day and eat what the other cooked. He was starting to get used to all of that, but he still couldn't make a move on the red head. He couldn't even kiss him. And soon the boy would go to America...

Kagami had never told him he was going to go to UCLA. Not until that day, the day after their... marriage. Yeah he couldn't even say it. Well, that shit wasn't even legal in Japan, so there should have been no problem. But why Kagami never told him he would leave for America? They were friends, right? So why Kuroko knew and he didn't? And why Kuroko knew? Why that idiot didn't told him? Every time he thought about it, the irritation grew. And Kagami would be leaving soon. And he was pissed because the other had never told him he was leaving for America until that day. And he had even said he didn't want to tell him, what the hell??

Why? If he had a crush on Aomine (as Kise had said) why keep it secret from him? Or did he lie and Kagami didn't actually feel anything for him?

Aomine couldn't even remember how he and Kagami ended up married. He couldn’t remember but little things. And nothing about their wedding night. He knew that the other boy was in the dark too, but he couldn't even ask him if he was remembering more than him and what.

It would be too embarrassing. And he was Aomine Daiki, he didn't do embarrassing things.

During their one on one it was difficult to focus on the match, and that day, during their practice game that damn girl, (who should have been at her own college, but instead kept on being their coach for another year) benched Kagami and Kuroko, leaving him without a challenge. Was it on purpose? He was already pissed enough without her mingling in their games too.

Besides, the new Seirin power forward was nothing special. And seeing him always near his Taiga was irritating the hell out of him. So he exited the gym and found one of the girls he was fooling around with before that damned trip that stopped him, and started to flirt. He took the chance and started to make out there, but it wasn't helping him at all. She was soft and all, but he couldn't get hard, still too pissed at Kagami and his coach, so when Kuroko interrupted them he was actually relieved.

“Are you waiting for Kagami-kun?”

The tanned man jumped in surprise. “Shit, Tetsu!” He said goodbye to the girl making her go away as fast as he could.

“Yeah, I'll go home with you so I don't have to take the train.” It was a lie, he wanted to see what that first year's real intentions were. But it was true that it was convenient for him going back with the Seirin guys.

They started to go toward the bus. “You know, Kagami-kun is receiving a lot of love letters and confessions lately.”

“Yeah, well he's not interested anyway.” He knew Kagami started to become popular after Seirin won the Winter Cup in their first year, but Kagami wasn't interested in girls, and Aomine never cared too much, thinking the boy would think only about basketball.

“Two days ago a second year confessed to him. It was a nice boy.”

“A boy?” S _hit I didn't know about this. So, also boys has started to confess to him?_ He tensed.

“He rejected him though.” The little shadow was looking at him. “Kagami-kun is a really honest person. He could never date someone if he's already in a relationship. And he's not the type to fool around either.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami didn't have relationships. He knew because they were living together, he would have noticed. And anyway the girl he was fooling around with was nothing special, Tetsu didn't need to interfere. Still, if he and Kagami were in a relationship (which they weren't) he wouldn't need some girl, right? So, since they were just what, friends? He shouldn't feel this guilty...  
“Aomine-kun, I saw you with that girl. I have to remember you that you are married?” _Fuck! He knew Tetsu would notice._

“Tch, that thing isn't even legal here.” Kuroko sighed. Well, it was the truth, Japan didn't recognize those unions, not yet anyway. So technically, he wasn't cheating, he and Kagami were not even in a relationship, they were just living in the same apartment.

“Aomine-kun if there is something that bothers you, you can talk to me.” He said before their discussion was interrupted by Riko, who shouted at the little shadow that he didn't have to escape so early.

The rest of Seirin team followed her, with Kagami still talking to that first year and Aomine didn't like it one bit. He saw the way the boy was looking at Kagami, the way he was talking to him, the way he was touching him, the way his eyes were sparkling looking at him. And Kagami didn't say anything, he didn't move away, he allowed the boy to touch him. And the more he was looking at them the more Aomine's irritation became more and more unbearable.

“Aomine-kun what are you doing here?” Aida Riko asked him, effectively diverting his attention.

“I'm going with you.” He simply answered, going to sit next to Kagami on the bus, effectively dividing the two power forwards, making the other boy look for another seat.

“Aomine-kun I don't think...” Riko started but Aomine interrupted her.

“Since me and Taiga are living together I thought I could go home with him, and I have coach permission.” He took a look at the first year and noticed the shock in his expression, the disappointment. He smiled back at him.

The girl sighed. “Well, that's okay then.” The rest of the way home went uneventful. Seirin's coach knew about them living together for the time being, but not the other member of their team, who widened their eyes in surprise and murmured to each other, some of them tried to ask Kagami about it, but were soon silenced by their coach saying to be quiet.

Once arrived at home Kagami started to shout at Aomine.

“What the hell where you thinking?”

“Well, it's easier than taking the train.”  
“I'm not talking about that! You told everyone we're living together! Now everyone knows it! And what was that about my kohai?”

“He was annoying.”

“How?”

“You really didn't noticed?” _How it's possible Kagami didn't noticed that the boy was hitting on him? Is he that stupid? Or he liked the attention? Is he attracted to that fucker?_

“Noticed what? We were talking about strategies.”

“Yeah, sure. He was all over you.”

“Ah? Don't be stupid, he wasn't.”

“Yeah, sure.”  
“Look, not everyone is interested in a 6' boy, in particular not men.”

“Yeah, then the one that confessed to you the other day?”  
“How do you...”

“Tetsu.” Aomine was now in front of the red head. “Don't forget you're mine.”

“What...”

“And where is your ring, by the way?”

“Are you stupid, Aomine? You know I don't have it on my finger. I keep it in the necklace, you know that! And you haven't it either! We decided this together.” And then the red head added one more thing. “And in three fucking months you didn't even care where I kept it, or what I was doing so why asking now?!”

It wasn't he didn't cared, he didn't know what to do. He and Kagami had returned from the trip and started to live together soon after, and he tried to hold himself back.

And he was scared of what could happen to the two of them after graduation. So he acted as if all of that had never happened. He acted as if he didn't care. In addition they didn't want everyone to know about the wedding, no one even knew they were interested in men either, so it was a given that they didn't wear their rings on their fingers, but in that moment the tanned man was pissed. At what he didn't even knew himself exactly, but he was pissed (and scared, but this, he wouldn't admit even to himself) and that was all.

Also... he didn't know if what Kise told them was real... he didn't know if Kagami really was in love with him, they didn't talked about what happened during that trip, they were really careful to avoid the subject in every possible way. That blond could have made everything up for what he knew.

“The necklace?”

“Yeah, you know the one that Tatsuya...”  
“You put your wedding ring near another man's one??”

“That's not... Tatsuya is my brother.” Kagami retorted, but Aomine now was really angry. How could Kagami put **that** ring together with that man's one? Yeah he was claiming to be his brother, but they weren't blood related, and the boy was too clingy for Aomine's tastes.

“...so I was sure to not lose it.”

The tanned man started to walk, picked up a jacket and opened the door.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business.” He shut the door with rage and went out. He needed to calm down. And why was he even caring where the other was keeping the ring? Damn he was more pissed than ever now. At Kagami. And also at himself, because he didn't even knew why he was so pissed.

After some time he was tired of walking, so he seated on a bench in the street court. He had calmed down at least a bit and had started to understand why he was so angry, he just didn't want to acknowledge it: jealousy.

\----------------------


	7. Himuro's doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when Himuro finds out about hisbrother's marriage. And this may trigger something...

**HIMURO'S DOUBTS**

Days passed after that fight and Aomine still didn't talk to Kagami. And all the Seirin basketball team asked the red head if it was true that he and the Tohou ace were living together and why, adding more problems. They had told only Riko and Furihata when they couldn't avoid the issue, but now everyone knew about it. He had no choice and had to admit that yes, he and Aomine were living together, but regarding the reason about their co-habitation he really didn't knew what to say.

“We... are studying for the entrance college exam.” He blurted out, receiving answers like: “You're both stupid, how can you study together?” “That is not a good reason to live together, Bakagami!” “How can you two survive without killing each other?” “Seriously, Kagami why you two are living together?” 

How much he was missing Kiyoshi senpai! But he had graduated a year prior, even if they kept in contact he wasn't there to help him anymore, and Kuroko, the little shit, wasn't any help at all.  
In the end he said that Aomine couldn't speak English and he was helping him with the subject, since he needed it, and that was making sense since Kagami lived in America and Aomine really didn't knew how to speak English.

After practice he and Kuroko were returning home together, and he decided to invite his friend for dinner.

“Kagami-kun, what happened with Aomine-kun this time?”

“How do you know something happened?”

“You're sighing non stop these last few days. And when you do that it's always about Aomine-kun.”

“That's not...”

“It is. Kagami-kun is really obvious when something concern Aomine-kun.”

“Damn Kuroko.” The red head should have known Kuroko would immediately see right though him. “Well, some days ago we fought.”

“That is hardly new.” Kuroko stated with his usual deadpan face.  
“But he's still not talking to me.”

“What happened exactly?” 

The red head started to explain. Then Kuroko looked at him like he already knew something like that would happen. “Kagami-kun you two need to talk more. And I think you putting the two rings together was not a good idea either.”

“But that way I'm sure I don't lose it. You know that Himuro's ring is important to me, so I put them together.”

“Kagami-kun, if Aomine-kun had done the same thing would you be angry at him? Would you be happy to see your wedding ring near someone else's other one? Would you be jealous? You put your wedding ring beside another man's, even if he's someone you consider family it's not a good idea. It doesn't matter that Himuro-kun is your brother and you care for him too, he's still another man.” 

“What are you saying, Tatsuya is my brother and Aomine would never be... jealous. Wait! Are you saying he's really jealous??”

The light blue haired boy sighed at his friend's stupidity. “Even if he's your brother it's not a good reason to keep your wedding ring with the one that Himuro-kun gave you.” He could slowly see Kagami's realization. “And that ring means something to you, I know you care for Aomine-kun. So if it means something for him too it's obvious that he would be upset.” That meant that Aomine cared. Wasi is true? Aomine acted as if he didn't care shit about the whole thing, so Kagami had assumed Aomine didn't care about the ring too.

Kagami realized now what his friend was trying to say, but still, Aomine's reaction was too much. So he really cared? Was Aomine really jealous? But it was Aomine, he wasn't even acknowledging their marriage. He suddenly felt warm inside, and at the same time, guilty. He instinctively closed his hand on the rings at his neck. “I'll keep it in another place.” He said, thinking that maybe he had to apologize to the other boy, even if he still had doubts about the whole jealousy thing. Thinking more about this, Kuroko was right, if Aomine kept his ring beside one a girl's, even if it was Momoi, he wouldn't be happy.

That night Kagami made teriyaki burgers for dinner, but still Aomine didn't talk to him. Instead the tanned man opted to talk with Kuroko, so Kagami went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, leaving the two at their conversation.

_Well_ , the red head was thinking,  _I never thought we would become friends, but we've done it. Still it seem that we really can't be something else... Did he really proposed to me? Or was this another Kise's stupid joke? Was it only cause we were drunk?_ He sighed. Aomine was originally straight, so he may have thought of all this as an experiment and decided it wasn't his thing after all. But if it was like that he could just tell Kagami. It would hurt, but he could accept it and be just friends, right? He could do this, right? His eyes sting, but he ignored it, and kept working on the dishes.

He would have to talk to Aomine anyway and apologize, so he may as well talk about this too.

That night they still didn't talk, and Kagami had no way of apologizing to the other boy, since he insisted of sleeping in the other room alone.

He tried to talk to Aomine some days later, and even after that they still didn't talk too much, Kagami being not able to talk directly about the ring thing and Aomine being stubborn in not letting him explain.

One evening Kagami was sat on the couch while Aomine was in the shower, they were still awkward, even if Kagami had said to Aomine that he had changed place to the ring.

At a certain time Kagami's phone buzzed and he answered, trying to be nonchalant.

“Hello? Ah Tatsuya!”

“How are you Taiga?”

“Ah, well, I'm fine. Something happened? It's rare for you to call.”

“Well, I wanted to confirm something. I heard strange rumors. And Atsushi said that Akashi made him promise to not talk about it unless you do it first.”

The red head knew that one day he had to tell his brother, but he was hoping it would be much later, maybe when he would already be in America. Aomine, meanwhile, had been returned from the bathroom, wearing a pair of pants and a tight blue top, still drying his hair with a towel, making every movement clear and slow in front of him.

Kagami was almost drooling looking at him, the shirt let see the muscles under the clothing, the dark tanned skin that looked like delicious chocolate, the neck he was dying to bite, his muscles flexing like a cat, those sinful lips...

“...ga, Taiga, are you still there?”

“Uh mm, yeah, what did you wanted to know?” The red head was talking, not being really in the conversation, his eyes still fixed on the boy in front of him, his own body trying to tell him how much he liked what he was seeing and his mind praying that the other didn't notice.

“It's true that you and that Tohou ace are living together?”

“Yeah, until I'll leave for America.”

“Why?”  
“Ah, we... uh, we're studying.”

“So, there's nothing between you two right? But why are you two even together in the same house? You hated him. And there's no need to be living together just for studying, right?”

“Well... it's complicated.” 

“Who is it at the phone?” Aomine asked, sitting on the couch and starting to lazily zap on the TV channels. Kagami could smell Aomine's fresh soap scent, it was like marine breeze.

“It's Tatsuya.” The tanned man seemed pissed hearing that.

“Complicated? Taiga what is happening?” The black haired boy was clearly worried. “Well, I'm coming there and I want to know everything.”  
“What? When?”

“I'll be there tomorrow. Now I have to go or Atsushi will finish all the cake. See you tomorrow then. Bye.”  
“Wait, Tat...” Kagami tried to stop the other, but his brother had already hung up.

“Shit!” 

“Ohy, what's up?”

“Nothing. I'm going to prepare dinner.”

“Make me teriyaki burger.”

“I already done it three days ago. I'll do some fried rice instead.”

Aomine snorted “Mff, fine.”

The day after Kagami woke up early and prepared breakfast while Aomine was still asleep. It was weekend and the boy would not wake up until late in the morning.

It was surprising that the two could sleep in the same bed without killing each other (yes Aomine started to sleep again in Kagami's room with Kagami's annoyance. They had two rooms, so why Aomine insisted to sleep together? And saying he was cold didn't count, he could use more covers). At first it was really awkward and he had told the other to go sleep in the other room.

Aomine complained thought, making himself comfortable under the sheets, saying it was too cold in the other room and Kagami wwas better and warming him.“We're married anyway, why should I go in another room?” Kagami could feel the others heat and it was making his body react for their vicinity. He didn't want to embarrass himself so he had tried to convince Aomine to go in the other room, but to no avail. In the end he turned to the other side and tried to calm himself enough to be able to sleep. From that day on they slept together apart those days Aomine was angry for the ring thing.

Now he was waking up every day looking at the sleeping face of the other boy, admiring his traits, the way he seemed relaxed when asleep, the way he seemed more kind and young without all those wrinkles he had when was awake. Though he couldn't touch him at all and that was frustrating. Were they really married? Would this thing ever work?

They seem more like a mother and a son...  _Wait no! I'm not Aomine's mother!_ He was horrified by his own thoughts.

He was frying the eggs with the bacon when Aomine entered the kitchen, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Morning.” He greeted.

“You're up? Breakfast is almost ready, go sit at the table.” He said, but Aomine thought it was best to steal a peace of becon before. “Aomine!”

“It's mine, I can eat it when I want.” The tanned boy said going in the living room, munching his trophy.

Five minutes later the two boys were sat at the table, eating.

“Want a one on one later?” The tanned boy asked, knowing the other would never refuse. Was it his way to say he was forgiving him?

“Mm, yeah, sure. Let me finish eating first.” That was when the doorbell rang. Kagami went to open the door and was greeted by his brother. 

“Hi, Taiga.”

“Tatsuya? What are you doing here?”

“I said I was coming. Remember?”

Kagami had totally forgot about the conversation the day before.

“What are you doing here?” Aomine was not pleased to see the pretty boy, and made sure the other knew. Kagami was already predicting a fight. Those two did never got alone well.

“Can't I come to see my brother? Beside... what are YOU doing here?” Retorted Himuro. “I heard rumors about you living with Taiga.”

“Those were not rumors, we're living together.” The Yosen's ace face darkened and Aomine smirked at him.

“Taiga, can you explain?”

“It's... we're...”

“If you can't do it, I will.”Aomine suggested.

“I can do it!” The red head protested, but he really didn't know how to tell his brother.

“Tatsuya, do you remember when we went to that trip in America?”  
“The one I couldn't come and Atsushi was upset about? Yeah.”

“Well,” Kagami couldn't look ad Himuro or Aomine at that moment, so he opted for looking at the ground, his cheeks a bit red. “One night we were dead drunk and...” The last words were said in a whisper. “We married.”

“What??? Wait!” The boy was utterly shocked. “Are you saying that you and that selfish idiotic bastard Tohou ace are married???” He looked at Kagami, than at Aomine and back at Kagami again.  
“Oi, I'm here you bastard!” 

“Yes?” Kagami answered to his brother. He knew that he should have told him before, but he knew that the two boys couldn't stand each other and feared a disaster coming.

“Kagami Taiga are you kidding?” But the red head's expression made it clear that he was serious. 

“Well, we can go and have a divorce. Prepare the bag, I'll buy the tickets.”

“We already tried.” Himuro seemed lost by the answer. 

“Yeah.” Aomine confirmed. “We can have it in a year.”

The black haired boy turned towards Aomine and asked him to let them talk alone and, obviously Aomine refused, saying he was living there and wouldn't go away.

“What? A year?”  
“We... married at Las Vegas chapel something like “Little white chapel of love” It seems it's famous.” Kagami continued the explanation. “And it wasn't a regular employee either.”

“What does that mean? I mean, I know that chapel but... Taiga... you chose the one a lot of stars married and you didn't even knew that?”

“I was drunk! And how would I know anyway?”

“That's because you think only about basketball. Anyway, what is this thing about a year?”  
“It was the governor of Nevada. I mean... the one that married us.” Now the Yosen player was more than dumbfounded. Of all the stupid things his brother could do this was the worst. 

“Let me say it again. You were dead drunk and had married that idiot in the most famous chapel vips marry all the time and the governor himself married you??”

“When I do something I do it for good.” Aomine said, a smirk on his face. Himuro was really annoyed by that man, every time he saw him it was like he was doing everything to be on his nerves, but right now his brother's stupidity took the priority.

Himuro sighed, face palming.“I swear Taiga, I don't really know how to start with you.” He said, defeated.

“And what about the others? They could stop you.”  
“Well... it seem that Kise was our best man.... and the others were already at the hotel.” So they left the three idiots unsupervised...

“And couldn't you ask again for a divorce?”  
“Akashi went with us and even him couldn't do anything. Actually he was the one that arranged for Aomine to live here.”  
“ I see...” Himuro thought he would have to ask Akashi directly then. Because this thing was really too strange.

“So, Taiga you're stuck with him until then? Can't you ask...”

“Well, we'll manage. Besides in less than two months I will start college. And that man said that in a year we can ask for a divorce.”

“Still, I'm not convinced this can work.”

“We'll do just fine.” Aomine said.

“Can't you leave us alone for a bit?” Himuro tried again.

“Tch, I'm going in my room, but tonight you'll cook teriyaki burgers.” The Tohou ace said to Kagami, putting his pinky in his ear.

“Yeah, we'll go buy the groceries later.” Kagami accepted. Damn he always wanted his favorites and he never asked, he demanded.

When the two brother were alone they recovered the conversation.

“Taiga you can't be serious! You hate him, you two can't even stay in the same room without fighting.”

“I... ” Kagami's cheeks reddened a bit thinking about what he was about to admit to his brother. “Tatsuya I... want to try to make it work, somehow.”

Himuro's eyes widened. “Are you telling me that you like him?? You're really in love with him? From when?”  _How could I miss this_ ?  _My little innocent Taiga._ ..

“Taiga this is not a joke, you two are married!” 

“I know that, I'm also asking myself why I like that asshole. I also don't have much time. Two months and I'll be in L.A. And... the necklace... I know I asked already... I mean, can I stop wearing it? It doesn't mean I want to stop being your brother, it's just...”

“Ahh, fine. You don't have to wear it all the time, we're still brothers, so don't worry about that. But about that guy, you can always come to me for help. We'll find a way. Ahhhh when Alex will know about it!”

“Ahh don't tell her!”

“Not happening!” Himuro smiled at his childhood friend, and Kagami already knew he was scheming something about telling their mentor about his problem. Now they were less tense and Himuro teased him a bit before saying goodbye. He had to go back before Atsushi bought the entire shop. He left the boy in a candy shop in the neighborhood, he really couldn't come without him, the boy would just try to follow him and get lost while doing it. Not that the giant would let him go alone, he was so possessive and jealous. Still he needed to talk to his brother alone, so he left Murasakibara in the candy shop for a bit. They would come another day anyway before going back to Akita. And he would ask Atsushi to call Akashi for him.

Aomine returned to the living room in about five minutes after Himuro left.

“So, he's gone?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Are you going with him?”  
“What?”

“In the States. Are you going with him? The college. And the divorce thing.”

“No, he's going to Tokyo University I think. Or the one in Akita.”

“Then what did he want? He's not your lover yet.”  
“What? He's my brother!” Kagami protested, but Aomine was already in front of him, so near that the red head couldn't think properly seeing those deep blue eyes staring at him and letting him lose in them like a fish in a new whole sea, his dark skin and muscles covered only with a layer of cotton. “Besides he has a boyfriend...”

“Has he? That's good then, cause you're not available, right?” Aomine's tone of voice was low and raspy, and it was making bad, bad things to Kagami's body. They were just inches apart and he could feel the other boy's breath and heat radiating from his hot and sexy body.

“Wha... Aomine you're too close.” He pushed the other male away before he would lose control and do something he shouldn't.  
“And? Is it a problem?” Aomine's voice, low and sensual was something that Kagami couldn't really resist.  
“O-of course it is...” _Damn, why is he using that voice? It should be illegal!_ He couldn't stop looking at the tanned boy's eyes and that deep voice was making very bad effects to his lower parts.

“But you like this.” Aomine practically purred in his ear, again too near, he could smell Aomine's scent and feel the boy's breath on his neck making his lower region twitch and a shiver ran through his spine... All the tension of those three months was starting to become unbearable at that moment.

“Of course I li...” He realized what he was saying too late and a pair of lips were already pressed on his.

Lips that he somehow knew, lips that gave him a familiar feeling, something he knew before, something he was longing for... Something he wanted for so long...

He found himself kissing back, Aomine deepening their kiss and teeth were biting his lower lip making him moan... a sound that came naturally from his throat. He only now realized that Aomine's hands were on his waist, roaming on his body, sliding under the clothes. And he liked it. He liked it too much. And his own hands were roaming on Aomine's body too. He tried to maintain control, to keep his mind clear, but all his rational thought were fading under Aomine's hot touch. Aomine's hands were already under his shirt, touching his bare skin and making him feel so hot, they were strong and light at the same time, they were caressing him, burning everything they were touching.

Another moan escaped him when the tanned boy bit his neck, making him shiver, and when his tongue licked the point he didn't even register that he was touching Aomine as eagerly, and his body was moving on its own and their clothed erections were touching each other making him feel a delicious friction. That musky scent, Aomine's scent, was hitting his nostrils like pollen attract a bee, nullifying all his will.

That was when he noticed what they were doing, and that he was so hard now that it was impossible denying it.

He tried to regain lucidity. “Ao... mine...” But his voice exited less convinced than he wanted, maybe only a whisper, his arms still around the others shoulder, not wanting to let go. Fragments of memories were flowing in his head. Him kissed by Aomine on the street, them kissing while he was pinned against a wall kissing tanned lips with passion, the other's arms on him, them on a bed completely naked, the face of Aomine above him, his dark blue eye looking at him filled with lust. His arousal increased, as his body remembered what happened, that feeling, that heat and wanted it again, wanted it more, his body was acting on his own, rubbing his erection against Aomine's, searching for more friction. The tanned boy grunted in pleasure and that went straight to Kagami's lower part too, triggering a chain reaction.

When Aomine's hand touched his clothed erection, he noticed that his pants were open, he didn't even knew when Aomine did it, and at the moment he didn't even care. The hand that was touching him was making him feel so good, he was so hard now and he wanted only that hand on his bare skin, he needed it. He needed more...

A bite on his earlobe made him suffer from a so delicious pain.

“Ao...”

He was pushed against a wall and then inside the room, it was his bedroom.

He found himself on the bed pinned on the sheets with Aomine above him, his blood boiled at that, anticipating what could happen, his memories telling him he would not be disappointed, actually every part of his body became hot whenever the tanned boy was touching him. He didn't even remember now why he was so against this all those last months.

His hands were on Aomine's erection, the boy was so hard, hard for  _him_ , hard because of  _him_ , his own erection reacted proudly to this thought.

“Ahh Taiga...” _Oh shit._ That voice again, a shiver passed through his body hearing that sinful velvety voice, and that voice saying his name... He could come only hearing it. He was doomed. He was so doomed. 

He started to kiss the other boy with so much passion that he didn't knew he had, he wanted that man, so much it was scaring him. Aomine removed their shirts and started to play with his nipples, biting and licking and pinching, making Kagami's back arching in pleasure. When did he became so sensitive? He asked himself, ashamed by the noises he was making. Or was it because of Aomine?

And the boy's expression now was... not only lust... joy? He didn't knew, but he noticed that Aomine was looking at his bare neck, those last few days he didn't wear his brother's necklace, he thought that now was the time for putting it in the pocket, and Tatsuya also said that they would still be brothers, even without it.

He worked to remove Aomine's pants, but he couldn't grasp them in his wake, so the tanned boy did it himself and helped him with his. They got rid of the remaining garments they had left.

“Lube?” Asked Aomine, with a husky, aroused voice. 

He could only articulate a word. “Nightstand.” The other nodded and went to retrieve it. Now Aomine was in front of him, looking at his naked body and opening his legs, looking at him with a strange expression on his face. Kagami felt his cheeks on fire. “Don't look dumbass!”

The other was smirking at him. “You're shy now?”

He didn't have time to answer, a finger slid inside him, making him a bit uncomfortable at first. He was kissed again, and when he started to get used to the sensation a second digit came. Aomine was playing again with his nipples and kissing him and then he descended and started to bite and kiss his inner tights, while searching for something. And at a certain point, Aomine hit something inside him, something that made him see stars. “Ahhhhhh Fuck!” The other smirked and inserted another finger, moving all three and touching that point again. “Ahhhghhh” They kissed again, sloppy, heated kisses.

It was not enough, he wanted more, he needed more... and when the other removed the fingers he whined for the absence. But then something more large and thick and hard started to enter him. Slowly Aomine entered him, filling him, making him feel so full. He stopped only when he was all inside. “Taiga...” He murmured on his ear.  _Fuck he knows!_ Aomine had actually noticed he had a weakness for his voice and was making use of that against him. That voice, deep and hoarse, Aomine's scent, Aomine's expression... were making him go crazy.

“Move.” He said, like an order, he needed it, and he needed it now. 

“How eager...”  
“Just... fuck me already!”And the other complied. Aomine settled a rhythm, slow and calm at first, but soon it became more fast and started to hit that sweet spot at every thrust. “Ahhh Yes, There!” His reason faded completely, he didn't even knew how to stop himself from saying those things. He moved with the other boy, meeting him with his own body.

“More!” “Ao... mine... more!” “Deeper!”

Aomine was thrusting hard now. “Like this Taiga, you're so tight and sexy.” He was whispering at his ear, just the right words he needed.

“Fuck! Like this!” “Harder!” “Yes!” He didn't even care now what he was saying to the other boy.

“Call my name Taiga!”

“Aomi...”  
“My name!”

“D-Daiki... Daikiii!” He came so hard like he never had before.

He was still in his afterglow when Aomine came, inside of him, and collapsed on top of him.

When the red head's lucidity returned he protested. “You're heavy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The other slipped out of him and lied next to him.

“Shit, you came inside!”

“Yeah, that was amazing.”

“Asshole!”

They stayed in silence, one beside the other for some time, then Aomine seemed to recall something.

“Wait! He has a boyfriend?”

“Idiot you're asking now?”

\---

Himuro could finally talk to Akashi the next day and had to agree with him about his brother's idiocy. Still he wasn't so sure about letting him and Aomine be ignorant about the possibility of having a divorce in another US State using Akashi's friends, and, instead, making them think they really had no hope before a year had passed.

Though, it was true that the two needed a little punishment, so he reluctantly agreed to wait at least for a bit, since Akashi threatened him to make his life a living hell and taking away Atsushi from him.

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Himuro find's out about their marriage, honestly he has a lot of patience with his idiotic little brother...  
> well he may have been used, since he has a baby boyfriend, right?   
> Anywhay, I hope you liked this chapter.  
> See you soon!


	8. Timid changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, things havestarting to move, right? Wrong. Kagami will soon go back to the US and Aomine is in panic.

**TIMID CHANGES**

The following days Kagami had some one on ones with Aomine and sometimes also with the other Miracles and partners. Things were going well between them. They had changed starting from that day, when they had sex for the first time (without being drunk).

Himuro came to see his brother with Murasakibara in toe once, and if he noticed any changes he didn't say anything.

And Kuroko, as always, was the first of their friends to notice the different behavior the two aces had to each other and talk about it.

“Kagami-kun, is everything all right between you two now?”

“Well, something happ...”  
“Yo, Tetsu!” Aomine interrupted them, putting an arm on Kagami's shoulder, possessively.

“Taiga, I'm hungry.” The red head rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah, me too, but we have to stop at the store to buy some groceries.”

“What are we waiting for?” The tanned man dragged Kagami with him, guiding the others on the way, his gaze on guard against Kuroko and Kise. The boy was particularly against Kise touching Kagami those last few days, as if he was fearing the other would stole his man. It definitely happened something, Kuroko was sure of it. It was a good thing though, and he smiled seeing his two lights this happy.

At the shop the Tohou ace was like a kid asking his mum to buy this and that. The only difference being that Aomine was asking his husband to cook a lot of different things, and the other was trying to make him see some reason, and to buy enough ingredients for all of them.

“Kurokocchi something happened to them?” Kise came beside his friend.  
“You noticed too Kise-kun?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “It's not hard to see by the way.”

“Shin-chan is embarrassed. Shin-chan why don't we buy what we need while we're here?” Takao was looking at a particular product at a specific aisle, making his boyfriend blush in embarrassment.

“Because this is not the right time, Takao.”

Meanwhile the two aces continued their bickering as always, unaware of the gazes they were attracting. But they seemed happy, and Aomine was genuinely smiling for once.

And that Aomine was happy became obvious some days later, when the boy messaged Kuroko to set up a meeting.

“So Aomine-kun why you wanted us to meet?” They were sat a boot at Maji and Kuroko was sipping his vanilla milkshake.

“Do you know how to transfer school or something?”

“That is not something I know. Why? Is this about Kagami-kun?

“Why are you assuming it's something about that idiot?” The tanned boy tried to defend himself and deny everything, but he should have known already that he couldn't keep something from his old friend.

“Because lately you're too much jealous of everyone who approach him.”

“Ah? I'm not!”

“You are. And don't bother to deny it. So, what happened? Does he want to go to school here? Because if it's this I can say it's not a good idea...”

“No, it’s not him. It's me. I only want to go to a good university and become a pro. And it happens to be in America.”

“It happens... Can I assume you'd like to go to a specific one then?”

“Whatever Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun I will not help you if you don't tell me everything.”

The former Tohou ace was silent for a bit, than he sighed and decided to talk. “I... we had sex.”

“I see.” The light blue haired boy made a pause before continuing. “More than once actually.” Kuroko could sense the pride behind the others words. “I don't need to know that.” He could avoid the details thought.

“And it was not only sex. Tetsu I may...”

“Aomine-kun, if you hurt him I will not forgive you.”

“I won't!” Aomine Daiki, the great egoistic asshole had slightly red cheeks and was visibly embarrassed, and Kuroko didn't miss it. It was amusing to see his old friend looking like this for once. It meant he really cared for Kagami.

“Tetsu can you tell me how I can change school? I want to go there, I...” The boy was looking everywhere but Kuroko, obviously embarrassed and trying to not reveal too much. “What if he meets someone there?”

Kuroko sighed and took a sip from the straw. “Aomine-kun you also did have an invitation to UCLA, right? Why didn't you accepted immediately is beyond my comprehension. And by the way Kagami-kun would never do something like that. I already said it once, he's loyal.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe I had one.”

“Then, I will ask Akashi-kun. Maybe he knows if there is something you can do about it, and if it's not too late. But I can't promise anything.”

“Wait, why him? I don't want his help again!”

“Then go to the local college here in Tokyo.”

Aomine pouted, he actually pouted. “Fine, ask him.” Kuroko was really starting to be amused by his friend's latest actions. He may really love Kagami if he was willing to let go his pride like that. And he was happy for them, they were his best friends after all, and he wanted them to be happy.

After Aomine was gone Kuroko's phone received a message.

Kurokocchi where are you? I just finished a shot and I want to ask you something!

He typed a quick answer.

Hi, Kise-kun. I'm at Maji right now. I just had news about the two idiots.

From: Kise:

I'll be there in 10, wait for me! (≧▽≦)

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, I wanted to use the fake sms image, but I found out just now that you have to upload the image on a site... I don't have a site where I can upload it, so I gave up on that...  
> Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.  
> See you soon ;)


	9. Aomine's doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine try to tell himself that he doesn't care and he's good at hiding things from others, he had the attitude of someone that doesen't care for anything, while in truth he has a lot of doubts.

**AOMINE'S DOUBTS**

Aomine remained angry at Kagami for a while. How could he put that ring with the one that that Himuro guy gave him? And why he was so mad about it anyway? It was true that they agreed to not put the rings on their fingers to avoid questions from their respective teams and school mates, that was normal. Besides the wedding was not even legal in Japan, so it had no sense to keep them on their fingers and attract unwanted attention.

He put his in a little box he always had in his pocket. He didn't want to admit it, but that object became more and more important every passing day. He knew that it meant legally nothing, still it was something that, in a way, connected the two of them. Or at least it should.

They were not exactly doing it right, it was blatantly clear. And Aomine knew that some of the fault was his too.

It was strange living with the red head, seeing him every day, eating breakfast together, then going to school and returning home saying “I'm home” when they did not go to play one on ones on the court near the apartment.

Eating the delicious food Kagami cooked for them, man he was a genius in the kitchen. They were sleeping in the same bed and, even though they didn't have sex or anything, it was still good enough. Frustrating, since he couldn't muster the gut to initiate things, (and Kagami seemed to not minding that at all), but he could see Kagami's sleeping face when he wanted.

Call him sap, but that stupid face was so cute when the boy was in the dreaming land.

And this thing about him being unable to initiate intimate things was strange too, he had never had problems with girls! But this was Kagami, a 6 foot muscled teenage boy and not a frail little big busted girl. And Aomine did not have enough experience, if none at all with men. Just what he knew from his research online, and that wasn't nearly enough to reassure him about his good performance. He wanted to be good enough for the other, he wanted to make him -them- feel good, not end up in a disaster.

It was scaring enough to know that he wanted to have sex with a boy, he didn't need it to be a horrible experience too. And he was scared also because he was scared, he was scared of even try (even though it seemed that on their wedding night he could have sex with Kagami, even if he didn't remember at all).

All those insecurities where eating at him, making him unable to act...

And now Kagami had to complicate things even more, putting the ring in that damned necklace! That black haired guy had the ability to annoy him every time he saw him or was mentioned by the red head, not to mention seeing that necklace always on Kagami's body, it was maddening.

He knew it was irrational, he knew that for Kagami, Himuro was like a brother, as much as Satsuki was like a sister for him, but he couldn't stop being annoyed by the ever presence of the guy in Kagami's life. He knew about Kagami more than Aomine, he knew about his past in America, he knew about Kagami as a kid... And Aomine was jealous, Kagami did never talk about his past, nor about his family. Yet the guy knew about Kagami's past while Aomine knew almost nothing.

And it resulted in Aomine getting angry at Kagami for putting their wedding ring on that damned necklace and they ended up not talking to each other for days. It was all that Himuro's fault.

One evening Kuroko was there for dinner, it wasn't something rare, but that day Kagami made Aomine's favorite food: teriyaki burger. Aomine wanted to say he had not appetite, but damn, he couldn't resist to that and Kagami knew it. He could be a fucking devil when he wanted.

Both of them knew it was sort of an apology, even though the other had already said he was sorry and had the ring in another place now, Aomine had noticed it, even though he didn't say anything. And Aomine actually enjoyed talking with his old childhood friend anyway. That, until the red head went to wash the dishes and Kuroko started to bug him, saying that Aomine was risking to loose Kagami if he continued to behave like that, and he had also to help with the chores. Aomine had never helped his parents, so why had he to do it now? Moreover he didn't even knew how to do the laundry and if he tried and failed Kagami would be angry at him, so why bother?

“You're not a child anymore. You're married, you can't let him do everything.”

“You sound like my mum.”

“Maybe, but you really can't be so selfish anymore. Or someone more willing will take him away one day.” And that was something that made him think. Not that he was famous for thinking, but maybe Tetsu was right. For the first time he was considering the possibility of losing Kagami. He could lose him for real and that scared him. He, for the first time, was really aware of that possibility, and of the fact that he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to not have him by his side anymore. He was getting too used to Kagami's presence all the time; what would happen if he couldn't see him anymore? What if he couldn't talk to him anymore? What if he couldn't play him on the court again? What if he would see Kagami with someone else? Seeing him kiss someone else....

Something inside him stirred and he got angry and scared.

And Kagami was also going back to America for college in no time now. He may meet someone there and leave Aomine behind for good.

Maybe he could really help with some chore for starting, but he dismissed it, he was too lazy and didn't knew where to begin anyway.

And, once again he thought about Himuro, the boy was always all over Kagami and he didn't like it one bit. This was another thing that made him think about what Tetsu had said about someone who could steal his tiger. Was Himuro after Kagami? Well, he couldn't have him, taiga was _his_.

He had just finished his shower when he heard Kagami talking on his phone.

“Ah, well, I'm fine. Something happened? It's rare for you to call.”

Kagami was talking with someone that he knew very well, who was it? Alex? Oh well, he would steal Kagami's attention from them.

Aomine went to the living room, wearing a pair of pants and a tight blue top, still drying his hair with a towel. He noticed the red head's gaze on him, so he moved slowly, making every movement slow and precise, his hands on the towel, his muscles moving under the shirt.

He saw what all that was making to the other boy. And he was so proud of himself for it. He could be stupid, but Kagami was never good to fully hide his reactions, more so now that he knew that Kagami liked him. So he could see it all. How Kagami was looking at him with eyes clouded by desire, how he licked his lips, how his gaze was going from his shoulders to his lower half and returned to look at his biceps.

“Yeah, until I'll leave for America...Well... it's complicated.”

“Who is it at the phone?” Aomine asked, sitting on the couch and starting to zap on the TV channels.

“It's Tatsuya.” The tanned boy was instantly pissed and a vein menaced to pop out of his forehead. Damned guy...

“Shit!”

“Ohy, what's up?”

“Nothing.” Kagami said, annoyed. “I'm going to prepare dinner.”

“Make me teriyaki burger.”

“I already did it three days ago. I'll do some fried rice instead.”

Aomine snorted “Mff, fine.” Well whatever he cooked was good, so Aomine couldn't really complain.

The next day was a weekend, so Aomine would wake up late, and, if he was lucky, he would find breakfast ready. They went to bed after having played some games and watched some TV.

He woke up and lazily dressed before going in the other room.

He found the red head in the kitchen, frying the eggs with the bacon in his blue apron.

“Morning.” He greeted.

“You're up? Breakfast is almost ready, go sit at the table.” Aomine thought to steal a piece of meat before going. “Aomine!”

“It's mine, I can eat it when I want.” The tanned boy said going in the living room smirking. He really loved teasing the other boy.

Five minutes later they were eating.

“Want a one on one later?” The tanned boy asked, knowing the other would never refuse.

“Mm, yeah, sure. Let me finish eating first.” That was when the doorbell rang. Who on earth could come at this hour without advising before? Kagami went to open the door and was greeted by his brother. Yeah. Obviously, the annoying pretty boy again.

“Hi, Taiga.”

“Tatsuya? What are you doing here?”

“I said I was coming.”

“What are you doing here?” Aomine was not pleased to see the raven boy, and made sure the other knew it.

“Can't I come to see my brother? Beside... what are YOU doing here?” Retorted Himuro. “I heard rumors about you living with Taiga.”

“Those were not rumors, we're living together.” Aomine smirked at the black haired boy's reaction.

“Taiga, can you explain?”

“It's... we're...”

“If you can't do it, I will.” Aomine suggested. That damned boy was always on his nerves. Was he doing it on purpose?

“I can do it!” The red head protested, like he was embarrassed to tell Himuro about them.

“Tatsuya, do you remember when we went to that trip in America?”  
“The one I couldn't come and Atsushi was upset about? Yeah.”

“Well,” Kagami couldn't look at Himuro or Aomine at that moment, so he opted for looking at the ground, his cheeks a bit red. “One night we were dead drunk and...” The last words were said in a whisper. “We married.”

“What??? Wait!” The boy was utterly shocked. “Are you saying that you and that selfish idiotic bastard Tohou ace are married???”  
“Oi, I'm here you bastard!”

“Yes?” Kagami answered to his brother.

“Kagami Taiga are you kidding?” But a glance to his brother and Himuro could see Kagami was serious.

“Well, we can go and have a divorce. Prepare the bag, I'll buy the tickets.”

“We already tried.” Himuro seemed lost by the answer.

“Yeah.” Aomine confirmed. “We can have it in a year.” How seeing the boy's disappointed face was making Aomine happy!

The black haired boy turned towards Aomine and asked him to let them talk alone and, obviously Aomine refused, saying he was living there and wouldn't go away. He didn't want the two brothers be alone and decide things without him.

“What? A year?”  
“We... married at Las Vegas chapel something like “Little white chapel of love” It seems it's famous.” Kagami continued the explanation. “And it wasn't a regular employee either.” Kagami explained thing to his brother, it was clear the boy didn't like what he was hearing.

“That's because you think only about basketball. That place is famous Taiga, how come you don't know? Yeah silly me for asking obvious things... Anyway, what is this thing about a year?” Uh that was true, though only Aomine could make fun of Kagami, and seeing Himuro treat the boy so over friendly... uh why did he always seem to know him so well?? He knew the two grew up together, but it still made him jealous. Himuro knew things about Kagami that Aomine didn't, the red head boy was never talking about his past or family with Aomine. But Himuro seemed to know, and Aomine was jealous of their intimacy.   
“It was the governor of Nevada. I mean... the one that married us.” Now the Yosen player was more than dumbfounded and even Aomine could see it written on his face.

“Let me say it again. You had married that idiot in the most famous chapel VIPs marry all the time and the governor himself married you??”

“When I do something I do it for good.” Aomine said, a smirk on his face. Himuro was clearly annoyed by that, and Aomine not really subtly was happy to see that, and he wanted to make it clear that Kagami was _his and only his_.

Himuro sighed, face palming. “I swear Taiga, I don't really know where to start with you.” He said, defeated.

“So, Taiga you're stuck with him until then? Can't you ask...”

“Well, we'll manage. Besides in less than two months I will start college. And that man said that in a year we can ask for a divorce.”

“Still, I'm not convinced this can work.”

“We'll do just fine.” Aomine said.

“Can't you leave us alone for a bit?” Himuro tried again, and this time Aomine decided to comply, since it was clear that Himuro could not make his brother change idea.

“Tch, I'm going in my room, but tonight you'll cook teriyaki burgers.” The Tohou ace said to Kagami, putting his pinky in his ear. He decided to concede them a few minutes, just because Kagami had already said that they would be fine. That meant that he wouldn't leave, right?

“Yeah, we'll go buy the groceries later.” Kagami accepted.

He was in his room, or more like the guest room, but that didn't mean he couldn't listen what the two were saying. He couldn't hear everything, but it was obvious that the pretty boy was not happy about the whole situation. And Aomine was happy about it.

Aomine returned to the living room in about five minutes after Himuro left.

“So, he's gone?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Are you going with him?”  
“What?”

“In the States. Are you going with him? The college. And the divorce thing.”

“No, he's going at Tokyo University I think. Or the one in Akita.”

“Then what did he want? He's not your lover yet.”  
“What? He's my brother!” Kagami protested, but Aomine was already in front of him. “Besides he has a boyfriend...”

“Has he? That's good then, cause you're not available, right?” _So he has a boyfriend? Then why he is always hitting on Kagami?_ Though he wasn't really listening, his attention was towards different things at the moment, specifically his tiger.

“Wha... Aomine you're too close.”  
“And? Is it a problem?” Aomine said, with a low tone, fixing that red eyes, challenging him to say no. If Himuro's presence had been good for something, was making Aomine take the risk and finally act.  
“O-of course it is...”

“But you like this.” Aomine practically purred in the red head's ear, knowing what that was doing to the other.

“Of course I li...” He connected their lips together, and the familiar sensation made him bolder. He deepened the kiss and started biting Kagami's lower lip making him moan... Ahh that sound went directly to his crotch. Aomine's hands started to wander on the other male's body, sliding under his clothes. That smooth skin was heaven under his fingers.

Another moan escaped the red head when the tanned boy bit his neck, making him shiver, and when his tongue licked the point he had just bitten the red head's hands started to touch Aomine. Now their bodies were so near that their clothed erection were touching each other, exciting the both of them even more.

Kagami called him, trying to stop what they were doing. “Ao... mine...” But it was obvious that he didn't want to stop, and Aomine wouldn't let him anyway.

Fragments of memories were flowing in his head. The two of them kissing on the street, the red head pinned against a wall, Aomine touching him and making a mess of the boy, them naked on a bed, the red head under him, his lips swollen and plump.

He wanted to see what faces the man would do when he would give him pleasure, he wanted to see him come undone under him, _because of him,_ and this time he would remember everything.

His body seemed to remember the feeling of having Kagami against him and they started to rub their erection against each other.

They made out for some time before he decided it was enough and drugged the red head into the bedroom.

Kagami was touching him, his body, his erection, and all of this was so strangely familiar, and he was so angry at himself for not being able to remember clearly their first time. But this time he would not forget.

“Ahh Taiga...” They kissed again, Kagami was so passionate now. He didn't knew the boy could be like this.

He removed their shirts and started to play with Kagami's nipples, biting and licking and pinching, making Kagami's back arching in pleasure. He wanted to make a mess of him, wanted to see his pleasure, his expressions, everything. They got rid of the remaining clothes and were naked now and he wanted that man under him, he wanted to make him _his,_ he couldn't wait anymore.

He noticed that the red head didn't have the damned necklace on his neck, he didn't knew why he wasn't wearing it for days now, but that made him happy. Finally the boy would be his and his alone. His smile widened at the thought.

“Lube?” Asked the boy, with a husky, aroused voice.

“Nightstand.” He nodded and went to retrieve it. Now he was there again and opened Kagami's legs, looking at him, at his fine ass, round and toned. His cock was big, maybe not as himself, but big enough, and it was hard. His opening, rosy and thick, that was touched only by him.

“Don't look dumbass!”

He smirked seeing the Seirin's ace so flustered, his timid tone, his cheeks red. “You're shy now?” _How cute!_

That night they had sex, the greater blowing mind sex he had ever had. No woman had ever made him feel so good, no woman had ever satisfied him like his tiger. Now he knew why he couldn't care so much about his previous girlfriends. They had nothing in common to begin with. Those girls didn't knew how to play basketball, they just wanted to go out with him because he was the team's ace. And as much has he liked their boobs and sex with them that was just that, sex. But with Kagami, it was completely different.

The next morning they woke up in the same bed, Aomine had his arm on the others waist.

“Moring, Taiga.”

The red head didn't answer at first, and then he was blushing. “M-morning.”

His hand slipped under the covers, going directly at Kagami's dick.

“Aomine...”

“Well, you can start to call me Daiki.” He started to stroke his dick, which immediately responded to his touch, they could have a round two, right?  
Yeah, everything was going well... until Kagami's stomach ruined the mood instantly.

“I.. I'll take a shower and go to make breakfast.” The embarrassed boy flew in the bathroom. Well it was okay. For now.

The following days he started to help Kagami. Not with too many things, too much tiring, but he could at least help him to wash the dishes, sometime.

And they had sex again. Great sex. He was starting to learn every spot Taiga was sensible the most and the spot he liked to be touched and was making good use of it. Sex with Kagami was addictive.

Though, lately, he started to think that in less than two months he wouldn't live with the boy anymore, because the red head would be in the States, so far away from there, so far away from him. So no more homemade cooking, no more one on ones with his best rival, no more sex, no more Kagami. And the boy would meet a lot of new people there, make new experiences, and he could find someone else... A sudden ache in his heart made him snap.

He picked up his phone and sent a message to the only person he knew that could help him.

“Tetsu, I need to ask you something, can we meet?”

\-------------------


	10. Time for college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kagami to start college, but what he doesn't know yet is what will he find there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter

**TIME FOR COLLEGE**

They graduated and Seirin basketball team had a little party for everyone, they promised to stay in contact. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were also at the party, even though they already had been graduated a year ago, they were still in contact with all of them.

So Kagami actually forgot about the college. That was why some days before his departure he panicked. Did he really wanted to go now? Leave Aomine... could he really do it now? But he knew he couldn't change his plans, it was too late for that. And his father would be really mad if, after having made a fuss about going there and become a pro player, changed idea all of a sudden... And he didn't want to let go his dream. But he didn't want to leave Aomine either.

He started to become sad and easily irritable. He fought with the tanned man more than usual.

“Taiga, why are you so nervous lately?” Aomine asked him once, after sex, his arm around the red head.

“It's... I have to go to America in three days. I...”

“You'll go to play basketball. And we always can do stuff with Skype.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?”

“Yeah.”

“Pervert!” The red head said, feeling his cheeks becoming hot, but he was smiling.

“You like this pervert.” He couldn't even retort or deny it. Aomine had reassured him in a moment while he was worrying himself for weeks... He really was doomed if even his boyfriend would need so little to help him. Well, technically he was his husband, but in Japan they couldn't say that.

The day of his departure Aomine, Kuroko and, for some reason, Kise too, accompanied him to the airport. The tanned man would return to live with his parents. But some days after their first time Aomine, for some unknown reason, started to wear his ring on his finger and asked him to wear it too when he was in America, so they were bound to be asked about them. What would Aomine's parents say when they saw the ring? Would they accept them? Or would force them apart? Or maybe Aomine would not wear the ring while at his parent's house? But he had no time to think about that now, so he looked at the other male, he still had his ring on his finger and Kagami's heart skipped seeing that.

“Kagamicchi if I have a shot there I will call you!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Kagami-kun, will you be okay?”  
“Well, I will miss my shadow.”

“Ah? You should have said you'll miss me!” Aomine looked pissed.

“I already miss you, Daiki.” It was rare for him to call Aomine by name outside the bedroom or when they were alone, but he felt the need to do it now, even if it was embarrassing. The tanned man kissed him, his tongue was ravaging his mouth, making him lose every rational thought, until a voice announced that he had to go to check in. The two said nothing and Kagami went toward the gate.

He slept a lot during the flight and he arrived at Los Angeles that it was already afternoon, after 11 and a half hours (or more like 12 hours since the flight was delayed).

Alex went to pick him up, she already knew about his situation, she called him sometime after he talked with Tatsuya and from then on she started to tease him every chance she got. Damn him, why did he had to tell the woman right away? He knew it would end up like that.

“ _Taiga, are you really married with that Miracle Aomine?”_

“ _Mm, yeah...”  
“PFFFWAAHAHAHAHA! My little Taiga, you're so funny when you're drunk!”_

“ _Alex, can you please stop? This is not amusing.”_

“ _But you marrying him drunk is funny! Well I knew you had a thing for him, but never thought you'd go this far.”  
“What? You knew?”_

“ _Well, I know you from when you're a kid. And you can't keep a secret from me, beside you're too obvious.”  
“I'm not that obvious! Tatsuya didn't knew.” _

“ _That's because he thought you hated each other. He didn't see how much you were into that boy because he's too involved in h_ _is own love story.”_

“ _I wasn't...”_

“ _You were. Well, you will tell me everything when you'll come here anyway.”_

Now he was in L.A. and he knew that Alex wouldn't let him live in peace until he would tell her every detail.

“Taiga!” She called him. “Have you slept during the flight?” She asked while they were going toward the parking lot.  
“Yeah.” She noticed his ring.  
“Taiga, that ring...” He felt his cheeks burn, remembering what that ring meant now that he was in the States again.

“Yeah...”

“Well, you'll explain everything. Every lewd detail. But first you have to go to the dorm. Seriously you could stay at my apartment if you don’t want to stay at your parent's house.”

“I'll be okay, Alex.”

They went through the campus and finally arrived at the dorm and the boy went to talk with the woman at the desk, saying his name and asking for directions.

“We'll have a problem, I don't have a Kagami Taiga here.”  
“What?”

Alex approached them. “Try again with Aomine.” She said.

Kagami wanted to protest, but before he could say anything the woman started to speak again.

“Ah yes, we have it, Aomine Taiga, here.” The red head went wide eyed and suddenly remembered something Akashi had said months ago. “I will call the college and make them do the appropriate changes on your status.” _Oh shit! Is this what he meant? That damned Akashi!_ This is so embarrassing... Meanwhile Alex was laughing. “Ah, Taiga, you should have seen your face!”

“Excuse me.” The woman interrupted them.

“Yeah sorry.”

Alex started to talk with the secretary. “Well, his status changed only recently, so excuse him.”

“Well, that's okay then. But he will need to change his status in his documents too.”

“We will do it when we'll have the time. He's just arrived from Japan. But for now you can call him with both surnames, maybe?”

“Mm, yes, but only for now.”  
“Yes. Then we'll go now, which room number?” Kagami asked. He just wanted to go in his room and out of this situation.

Fifteen minutes later Kagami settled himself in his room, Alex was waiting for him outside. He sat on the bed, his head between his legs and his hands on his head. How was that possible? It was true that the wedding was legal in L.A., but he never thought about the change of his surname. And when all of this would reach his father's ears it would be all the more complicated. _Shit! Shit!_ Never before his situation had been so real...

He stood up and went out of the room. He took a quick shower and headed outside. When he reached the place Alex was waiting she was talking with some boys that were hitting on her.

“Aahh Taiga!” She called him waving her hand (Good, now everyone knew him one way or another... ) and headed toward him, leaving the boys there to stare with envy at him. “I'll pay dinner tonight, Mexican?”

“Mm yeah, I want some tacos. And fajitas.” He heard the boys saying something like “How lucky he is, she's so sexy!” _Yeah, you don't know how devil she can be._

That night he had to tell her everything that happened on that damned trip. And she laughed and made fun of him all through the night about that. She wanted to know everything about those last months too, not caring at all about the fact he was so, so damned embarrassed.  
The following day he started his lessons, and in the afternoon he had his first meeting with the basketball club there. He had changed in the locker room, he didn't know any of the other boys yet, and was now in the gym. The coach was there, and also a lot of other players.

“Well, some of you are here because they like the sport.” The man started to talk with a clear voice. “Some of you are on a scholarship. I will not treat you differently. You will have to work and sweat a lot to become regulars and play as starters. Well now, I'll call you one by one, so we'll start to know each other.”

Kagami wanted only to play, he didn't pay enough attention and missed his name.

“So Aomine Taiga isn't here?”

“Uh, that... I'm Kagami. Taiga.” He said.

The man approached him.

“And why you didn't respond?  
“Well you called me Aomine...”  
“Is your name. Or maybe you don't know your own name?” Some of the boys laughed at that. He could understand why if it was someone else, but he wasn't used to being called differently. He felt embarrassed and wanted this to end and quickly as possible.  
“It's... uh complicated. I... my name changed only recently. Can you please call me Kagami?”

“How is complicated?” The man insisted.

“It's... can we talk about it later? Please?” The coach looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes.

“Boy. I don't like people who hide things from me. So after the lesson you will come to my office. Understood?”  
“Yes, uh, Mister. Coach.”

“Coach is fine.”  
“Yes coach!”

“Well.” The man was now talking to everyone again. “Now start to run. Fifteen laps around the gym, then you'll make some drills. Ah boy with the red head, you'll run for twenty.”

Shit, he was starting really well if the first day of training he was already punished. He didn't even try to complain, being already used to Riko's behavior, he didn't want to run for forty laps instead. so he just started to run.

The training was brutal, but that was not new to the former Seirin ace, who could keep up more than some others, seeing some of the other guys were already running to the bathroom to puke. For once he thanked Riko for her hellish training.

“Tomorrow we'll have a little match.” Announced the coach, and that made the red head happy. “So I'll start to see what you can do.”

He had called Aomine that morning and said to him that he already missed him and their one on ones. But now he also wanted to know how his new teammates would play, he got curious. So he was a bit excited to play a game.

He exited the locker room and headed to the coach's office.

He sighed and knocked at the door. He didn't even knew how to start explaining the situation. And he had yet to change his last name on his documents...

\-------------------------------------


	11. Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is just starting to get used to his college routine when someone he knows very well shows up at his school. and things starts to be complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... things are starting to move! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**SURPRISE**

The following days the coach made two teams, saying he wanted to see how good they were. His gaze was constantly on Kagami.

After what they had talked some days before, he asked the coach to not tell anyone and if possible call him Kagami, or Taiga, but not Aomine. The man said something along the lines “Your legal name is Aomine, so it's up to me how to call you.” And as to mocking him the man had started to call him Aomine all day.

The game started but he was still on the bench, his team was not bad, but the power forward that was currently playing was not as good as the “Generation of Miracles” members. Well, neither the other team's ace.

They had some good players though, especially one of the centers and one point guard, though the possibility that one of them could have eagle or hawk eyes was low. The other team point guard though, he was good. Maybe another time they would be in the same team, he wanted to try and receive his passes. Well. This time he had to do without that.

When the coach decided it was his turn on the court he was glad to play at last. He positioned and the game restarted. He soon received a pass, it was not quite powerful and perfect like Kuroko's or Izuki's, - hell he missed his pale friend - and headed towards the loop. The opposite team tried to stop him, he dribbled one man and feinted, left, right, then he jumped and dunked the ball in the loop.

The game restarted and he made dunk after dunk. In the end his team won by 25 points.

“Man, how can you jump like that?” One of the boys asked him.

“Well, my coach made me do a lot of training.”

“So if I train more I can jump like that?”

“Idiot, that's not just training, isn't it?” Another boy said, looking at Kagami.

“Aomine.” The coach called him. _Damn, he's doing it on purpose_. “Your coach was Kagetora's daughter, right? Aida.”

“Uh, yes? You know her?”

“I knew her father. He was a great player. I knew him from his old days in the national team. She's done a good work with you. She must be a good coach.”

“Uh, I'll let her know.”

Aida Riko. She was their coach during all their high school, and even after she graduated she remained their coach, even if on a part time basis. She was going to college now, and she would become a great coach in the future, majoring in sport training.

“But don't think you're superior to the others.”

“I'm not. There's someone I still want to beat, so I can't slack off.” He didn't knew that the coach had already recognized his talent and had already made some research about him.

The practice finished for the day and the boys went to the locker room, still talking. Some of them wanted to go out hunting for girls and invited him.

“I can't. I promised Alex to see her today.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Uh no. She's my teacher. She taught me how to play basketball when I was a kid.”

“Wow, I want to meet her!”

“She taught you?”  
“Yeah, she played in the WNBA”

“A professional? That's awesome!”

“Wait...” One of the boys said looking strangely at him. “Is that ring what I think it is? Are you... ya know... married?”

_Oh shit!_ He had forgotten to take it off before practice. His cheeks took fire thinking about the meaning of the ring there in America.

“It's...I...”

“It's real?” One of the other asked.

“I bet it's only to attract more girls!” One other said. “Some boys does it, but I thought you didn't need it.”

He didn't knew what to say, he couldn't even think of a good excuse. The truth was that, lately, he felt at ease with it on his finger, as if it belonged there.

“It's just... a memento?” He tried, hoping that no one would ask for more explanations.

He was saved by his phone. “I have to go before Alex does something stupid!” He said, picking up his bag and fled as fast as he could.

_That was close._ He thought, trying to find his teacher fast. He should remember to not wear the ring during practice anyway.

Alex was waiting outside the campus and some of the other boys followed him just to see this “Alex” he was talking about.

“Hi Taiga! How was the new team?” She placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Mm, they're good.”

“But, none as good as them, right?” They heard whispering behind them. The blond turned and saw the boys staring at them. “Hi!” She was smiling at them. “You must be Taiga's teammates.”

“Alex, don't...” He tried to stop her, but it was too late.

“Taiga said you was his teacher, is that true?”  
“Ah, I taught him and Himuro when they were kids. I'm so proud of them!”

“Alex!” The red head protested, embarrassed.

“Taiga you're so lucky, she's so sexy!” One of them said, while another asked directly to her to teach him.

“Ah, I'm sorry I'm already retired.”

“Then you can come see us play!” They proposed.

“Sure, I'd like that.” She said. “And, Taiga, I don't want you to slack off, so you should go sometimes to that court.”

Kagami knew what court she was talking about. It was where he acquired his animal instinct. A court where you gamble for money. It was a bit dangerous, but he learned a lot there.

“Uh, fine.” He was not eager to do that again, but she was right, he needed to go and use his instinct or when he would see Aomine again he won’t beat him. And he could use some distraction.

“Well then, we're off, bye!” She waved at the boys, who were still there drooling, and they headed towards the restaurant.

Later, in his room, he called Aomine. They talked for a bit, until his roommate came in.

“I need to go now, my roommate just came in. I'll call you again.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

“Good evening Haruka.” He greeted. His roommate was a solitary and silent person, he was there for the swim club and he was also Japanese.

“Hi.”

“You seem tired.”

“I am. Was your girlfriend?”

“Uh?”

“Skype.”

“Ah.” Kagami didn't know what to answer. “Sort of... family.”

“Sort of?”

“Uh, it's kinda... complicated.”

“Fine.” The black haired boy didn't pry further and went to his bed, ready to sleep, so Kagami had no choice to do the same.

He missed the boys; Kuroko, his shadow, that always knew what to say to him, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, all the Seirin, and strangely also Kise, Midorima and Takao. But he really, really missed Aomine, his kisses, the touch of his skin, his scent, his hands on him. F _uck Taiga stop it!_ He was already half hard just thinking about his husband. And he couldn't do anything there, he wasn't even alone in the room. He turned around and tried to sleep, but it was difficult with a boner in your pants. It took him a while to sleep that night.

Some days later he found Haruka talk with a boy, slightly taller than him, red hair. At first he thought they were friends, but then they kissed. He was embarrassed to be witness of that intimate action, so he dropped the gaze and started to walk in the opposite direction, towards his room, but the red head guy saw him staring and he knew that he would have to talk about this with his roommate sooner or later.

That evening, when Haruka returned in their room, he tried not to say anything about that afternoon, but the other started to talk.

“Are you grossed out?”

“What?”

“The kiss. Today. You saw us.”

“Uh, no. I was... surprised. That's all.” Yes, he was surprised. Haruka was always so serious, he never spoke too much, so Kagami assumed he was a little lonely and sure not so bold to kiss someone (a boy) in a so crowded place.

“Why? We're both guys. It must have been strange to see.”

“It's not that, it's just that you're always by yourself. I never thought about your... uh love life.”

“So you were not shocked?”  
“No. Just surprised. Besides I have a boyfriend.”

“I see.”

“Well, he's not really my boyfriend. He's... my husband.” He blurted out, secretly touching his ring.

“What?”

“We're... married.” He rose his hand letting the other see his ring. Haruka now was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Then... why are you here? I mean...”

“He's in Tokyo. Long story.”

“All the more reason.”

His roommate was the first person he told about Aomine. He didn't know himself how to react to all of this, so he could understand why the other was so surprised. Even for him this was so real... for the first time it really felt real. Even though Aomine wasn't there, they were legally married in America.

“We... well I already had decided to come here when we... uh... ma-married.” _We were dead drunk though_...

They really became a couple only two months before his departure. And now he was missing him too much. He was missing Aomine,s smile, his being grouchy in the morning when he slept at Kagami's apartment, he was missing Aomine's scent, his touch and... the sex.

Well he couldn't do anything about this, right?

Ye,s he would try to go back in Japan during holidays, but he knew that neither of them were patient people. Maybe Aomine would soon find someone else. Maybe some big chested girl. He was originally straight after all. And all of those thought terrified him. Maybe he wasn't enough for him... Maybe asking to wait was too much.

And there was also the wedding and divorce thing. Maybe Aomine wanted to divorce very soon, maybe he wanted to go out with a girl again. And Kagami had never said anything to his father yet. He was hoping he would found out really late. Or never.

_AARGH! What a mess_! He had also to go to update his documents and man, it was embarrassing.

“It was late to change our plans, so... I'm here.”

“I see. It may be difficult. To stay apart.”  
“Yeah...”

He sighed and decided that sleeping could help him. So he finished his things fast and went to sleep.

His days went on in a routine. Wake up, breakfast, lessons, practice, study, dinner, study again (he still wasn't good at all in this), sleep and all over again.

That, until the day his coach announced that he would soon decide the starting members and that a new player would come later due to certain circumstances.

“He will be here in moments. I believe at least one person here knows him.”

And right a minute after the gym doors opened and someone entered. His cocky attitude, his tanned skin, like spiced chocolate delicious skin, his grin was mocking him, Kagami could never mistake that man for anyone else in the whole world.

“Daiki! What are you doing here??”

“Yo, Taiga.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we need to start now.” The coach interrupted them. “Now, everyone, 40 laps. NOW! You too new boy.”

“Hey Taiga, you know him?” One of his teammates asked while they were running.

“Mm yeah, we were... rivals.”

“Rivals? Is he that good? I mean, you're pretty good yourself.”  
“Oi Taiga what are they saying?” Aomine asked him, reminding him that his tanned husband wasn't good in English. How did he even managed to come there? It was a mystery for Kagami. And he didn't say anything to him about it!

They finished their laps and started the drills. “You!” Kagami said to the tanned boy. “You have to explain!”   
“You two, Aomine! Stop talking or I make you run another ten laps.” In the end coach made them run anyway. Were all the coaches masochists like Riko??

For their match the two were in different teams and that fired up the both of them. It had been a while since they played together. And that didn't went unnoticed, neither to the coach nor their teammates, who didn't understand at all why they were so happy.

But when the match started they understood one thing. None of them could contain the two former aces. They played like always, only focused on each other, feints, dribbling, dunks, Aomine with his formless style and Kagami with his jumping power. He even managed to use the meteor jam without being in the zone, even though the ball barely entered the loop. They fought for every dunk, every ball. At last the coach had to stop the game.

“Aomine.” He called. “Come here.” The tanned man obeyed, snorting, but the coach had not finished. “Also the other Aomine!”

Damn him. Kagami lined up beside the tanned man, cursing internally for being called Aomine again, and noticed the other boy's surprised face. Obviously, Aomine had never thought about it while coming in America. And their teammates didn't knew about Aomine until now, so hearing the coach calling both boys by the same name made them curious. Another thing he had to explain later...

The coach hit both of them on their head with a book.

“What do you think you're doing? You're not alone on the court!”

“Well, they were too slow.” Aomine protested, Kagami had the courtesy of staying silent. He knew coach was right, he was so focused on his play against Aomine that he had forgotten the other players.

“Sorry.” He just said.

“I don't care! They're your teammates. Now go to run until I say you can stop. Both of you! The other restart the match.”

The two started to run, bickering on who was at fault and why Kagami had to run too.

Later, inside the locker room the other boys went to talk with them.

“Taiga you were always strong, but today... you two are monsters! And what about your name??”

“Taiga, translate what they're saying.” Aomine demanded. He still didn't understand everything, English simply was not for him, he always said it back then.

“How are you even here? You can't even understand the most easy sentences!” He complained to the tanned boy.

“And I thought you would be happy to see me.”

“I am! But... You didn't say anything.” Kagami was embarrassed, he had just admitted he was happy to see the other boy and he felt his cheeks warm.

“It was a surprise.” Their teammates interrupted their bickering in Japanese and asked questions, they were curious. So the two had to answer them somehow.

“So you're Aomine too?”  
“Yeah, Aomine Daiki.”

“Taiga, you're Aomine too...It's homonyms or you two are related?”

Kagami tried to say something that was not too compromising. “We're... family?”

“Oh. But you don't look similar.” _Fuck! Can't they simply not pry?_

“We're not blood related.”  
“Ah, so you're adoptive siblings or something like this?”

“No, we're husb ugh! Taiga that hurts!” Kagami elbowed Aomine in his ribs before he could say too much. “Yeah, something like that.” Kagami confirmed.

He then dragged Aomine away, somewhere where they could talk in peace, he wanted to know everything and at the same time, he didn't want Aomine making their situation worse with their team mates.

They were in an alley near the lawn. “Now talk.” His arms crossed.

“Ya know, I asked Akashi how to change school. I had an invitation for this one, but I didn't accepted at first.”  
Kagami sighed.

“And why didn't you?”

“I didn't knew you would come here. And when we ya know...” Aomine then averted his gaze, obviously embarrassed. _I didn't know he could be embarrassed too._ _Fuck,_ _I'm really fucked up if I think Daiki can be cute!_

“I thought that maybe I could come here too. But it wasn't possible anymore. So I asked Akashi.”

“I see, Akashi. Then you already have a room, right?”

“Mm yeah, but I was thinkin’...”  
“No way!” He said immediately. “And in any case the first years can't live outside the campus nor change rooms if I recall right. Or was it that they can't have a car? Well, whatever.”

Aomine snorted. “Tch.” He put an arm around Kagami's waist and pulled him near. “Taiga...” His voice was low and captivating. He kissed him and the red head reciprocated, but only for a minute. Even if they were in a secluded alley they were still in a public place. “Daiki, we're in public!”

“Then what do you suggest? Your room would be good?”

“Mm yeah. But why not yours?”  
“No good, my roommate will be there.”  
“Fine.” He lead the tanned man to his room.

Once in Kagami's room Aomine remembered one thing. “Oh tell me one thing. Why they call you Aomine?”

“We're married remember?”

“And so?”

Kagami rolled his eyes at his husband stupidity. “So I had to change my name because some stupid idiot selfish guy decided I had to take _his_ name and when I arrived here they started to call me Aomine everywhere!” Now the red head was pissed again. “I even had to go to update my documents and it was fucking embarrassing.” The office worker there had looked at him strangely. Maybe he was against same sex marriage, or maybe it was Kagami's young age. Either way, they looked at him like he was an alien.

“Also coach is doing it on purpose! He knows we're married, he's the only one who knows and he's having fun with this, so don't you dare say anything to the guys. How can I explain all this to the other boys anyway? We can't say to them that we're married, people here are not all so understanding.”

“I thought America was different.”  
“Yeah, but not every person is. Especially in sports teams. Trust me they can be really mean.” Kagami had tasted it in first person back then. He was just a kid, still discovering his desires and sexuality. So when he had his first crush he didn't know what to do, he didn't even knew what it was at first. And when some of his classmates had found out he was isolated, ridiculed and he also ended up in some fight because of them. So, yeah, he knew how people can be towards someone different. “And I don't want problems right now. So keep silent.” He pointed out. “And my father doesn't know yet or he would have already called. I bet you never said it to your parents either!”

“Uh, Taiga, calm down!”

“Don't! It's not you that had to go and change his documents! It's not you that had all the people in that damned office look at you like you were some kind of strange animal in a zoo! It's not you that will be disinherited when his father will know!”

“Well, maybe my father would do it too.” Aomine said, starting to touch the other boy and planting light kisses on his neck, effectively silencing his husband and making him aroused despite the situation. Kagami missed him too much to be able to seriously resist him, he moaned under Aomine's touch, he moaned when the other bit his neck and licked it, his lower parts started to react to the other male as if time never passed. His hands started to wonder on Aomine's skin, he missed him all those weeks.

Maybe too much. Their crotches were touching, making them feel hot and wanting more friction. Aomine pushed him on the bed, a hand teasing his nipple hardening it under the shirt. Aomine unfastened his belt and opened his pants, the red head was already hard, his cock itching, waiting to be touched by those sinful hands. He helped the tanned man to do it and reciprocated.

“So eager, tiger!” Aomine teased him.

“Shut up!” That damned smirk again on the other face made him angry, but he couldn't say no to the boy's touch. It had been a while they saw each other.

Aomine's hand was on his member, stroking the shaft, making him want more. He wanted more, more of this, more of Aomine.

The door of the room opened, leaving the two boys freeze. Kagami looking at the door, saw Haruka's flushed face. _Oh shit! Oh fuck!_ He felt his face burning. Aomine still holding his dick, seemed unfazed. When he realized they were still like that, Kagami was fast to shove Aomine's hand away and close his pants.

“I'm sorry.” Haruka said.

“Ah, I... We... he's...” Kagami couldn't even articulate something coherent. Haruka was never back at this time, so why today?

“Yo!” Aomine greeted, and that was when Kagami noticed Haruka wasn't even alone. _Oh fuck, his boyfriend too! And they saw everything!_ His face started to warm again, he felt his face and ears burn.

“Uh, he's... my...”

“Oh we interrupted I'm sorry.” The other boy said, almost nonchalantly. Almost.

And Aomine had to open his mouth, obviously. “Well, if you're sorry then you can go ough!”

“Daiki!” Kagami scolded the boy, hitting him on his head before he could finish.

“I'm Rin, Matsuoka Rin. Pleased to meet you.” The boy said.

“I'm Kagami, uh Aomine Taiga.” Kagami said. “He's Aomine Daiki, my... husband.” He couldn't even say it properly, without his cheeks set fire again, and he could feel that Aomine tensed too.  
“Husband???”

“Yes, he told me about it.” Haruka explained to his boyfriend.

“You told them? Weren't you saying to not...”  
“That's different.”

They were interrupted by Rin. “Uh, you're... I don't know if we're ready yet for something so... important.” The boy's face reddened and that was when Kagami noticed that the boy's hair was red too.

“Well. I'm going now.” Aomine said standing up abruptly and going out of the room, leaving Kagami there to explain, alone. _Selfish bastard_. Why was he always so fast to escape and leaving him to deal with all the shit??

“I'm going too.” Rin kissed his boyfriend and exited the room saying goodbye. “Glad to have met you Aomine-san.”

When the two roommates were alone Haruka talked to the red head.

“He's here? I thought he was in Japan.”  
“Yeah, me too. It seems he could somewhat come here to study too. He didn't tell me anything, I found about it today.”  
“Then that's good, so you can stay together.”  
“Yeah.”

That evening Kagami called Kuroko on Skype.

“Kuroko did you know Aomine would come?”

“Yes. Kagami-kun. But he wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry.”

They talked for a while and he complained about the coach.

“He's doing it on purpose the bastard!” He said to his former shadow, who was clearly amused by the situation. “And why on earth every fucking coach is a masochist that likes to punish me and make me run around the gym all the time???”

“Calm down Kagami-kun. And they're doing it to improve your resistance.”

“Yeah...” He wasn't convinced at all.

The next day Aomine was strange and he kind of avoided him, god knew why. First he came there unannounced and got caught making out by Kagami's roommate and his boyfriend. Then he was cold and distant. He would never ever understand him.

A couple days after they were playing a match and Kagami heard a voice he knew too well.

“Alex! What are you doing here?”  
“Well. The boys said I could come. I wanted to see how good your new team is.”

But Kagami knew that gaze, she wanted to mess with him. She knew Aomine was there, he had told her about him days before.

And their teammates were all excited to see the blond. Damn them too.

Not on the same advice was the coach that seemed angry to have audience during practice, or rather to have people distracting his players. Kagami saw them talk, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Though it seemed that she was able to make him change his mind, because they were amiably conversing while seeing them play and the man didn't made her leave (like happened days before with some girls cheering them). And, fortunately, she behaved.

They didn't know yet that also their coach knew about Alex's past in the WNBA and had recognized her when she had told him her name.

“Taiga, Daiki, don't slack off you two!” She yelled.

“Damn her!” The red head cursed. Aomine was only smirking. But they managed to finish their practice without being punished and they were still in the locker room when one of the boys informed them about a party.

“Come with us you two, Taiga, Daiki.”

Kagami was not a party boy, so he opened his mouth to refuse, but Aomine accepted immediately. “Sure, tell us where this party is. There are chicks right?”

“Yes, drunk and ready to fuck.”

When the two were outside the red head started to complain. “What was that?”

“What, the party? I want to go.”

“They're only poor excuses for finding a partner for sex or be drunk in a smoky, sweaty, too hot room with loud music.”

“What is it Taiga? I want to go. Besides you said to not tell them about us. If you don't want to go you can stay in your sorry room.”

“Fuck you, Ahomine! Like I can let you go alone.” The tanned man smirked at him.

As Kagami predicted the party was boring, too much alcohol, music too loud and a lot of people who just wanted to have sex. He was alone now, sat on a couch with a glass of a not identified cocktail in his hand, the girl with whom was talking left after understanding he was not up to a fuck, while Aomine was talking, or rather flirting, with a girl on the other part of the room. Too much near her for Kagami's liking. He was talking in her ear and she was laughing at whatever he was saying. Was she Japanese? Because last he remembered, Aomine wasn't good in English.

And Kagami had it enough of this stupid party already. He was going there to tell Aomine when someone sat near him.

“Yo! You don't look like someone who's having fun.”

The boy was... hot. Or so Kagami's alcohol clouded mind thought in that moment. He had too many of those cocktails. “I'm Shougo. Sena Shougo.”

“Uh, Kagami Taiga.”

“Are you here alone?”  
“I was with, uh a friend.”

“That one?” The boy indicated Aomine. “I noticed you were watching them like you wanted to murder someone.” He made a pause before continuing. “Which one?”

“Sorry?”

“Which one you wanted to kill.”

Kagami sighed, taking a shot from his glass. “Maybe both.”

“Then let them be and stay with me tonight.” Kagami looked at the boy's face for a moment before understanding what the other was implying, and started to blush. “Are you... I mean.. I'm a boy.”

“Yeah, and you're hot.” At that his face lit like a fire. He was not used to people telling him those kind of things so straightforwardly.

“I... uhm...” Kagami's gaze was passing from Aomine to the boy sat beside him to Aomine again.

“I... need to talk with him. Sorry.”

He went towards the tanned man, and when he was near enough he saw Aomine's hand under the girl's too short top. “I fucking knew it!” He said and saw the smirk on that tanned face and it pissed him off more.

“Uh, Taiga?”

“Don't fucking call me by my name! You pervert selfish idiot dickhead cheater!” He said starting to walk toward the exit of that damned place.

“Ohi, Tai... Kagami! Where are you going?”

“Away from here!” He didn't wait for Aomine's answer, he didn't even remember that other boy who flirted with him just minutes earlier. He needed fresh air, he needed to go as far as possible from there.

He exited the place and started to walk. He sat for a while on the grass somewhere, thinking.

_That... idiot! He couldn't wait to cheat on me! Fucking pervert_. _I should have known it_. _He can't love a man...I'm not even cute like Kuroko. I don't have big boobs. I'm just a 6' flat and muscled boy. I'm not pretty and elegant like Kise. I'm just... me. And I'm not even a girl, I don't have a huge chest. It was obvious from the start! He was straight after all, I was just a novelty, a mistake!_

After a while he stood up, his cheeks wet and his eyes red, and went back to his room, never checking his phone.

\---------------------------


	12. Stupid decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is making stupid decisions trying to fgure out his feelings. And Kagami is pissed.

**STUPID DECISIONS**

Aomine opened the door of the gym, he was finally there. How would Kagami react seeing him? He wanted to surprise him, so he didn't say anything to the boy.

“Daiki! What are you doing here?”

“Yo, Taiga.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we need to start now.” The coach interrupted them. “Now, everyone, 40 laps. NOW! You too new boy.” Tch, the coach was already annoying.

While they were running one of Kagami's teammates asked him something that Aomine didn't understand.  
“Oi Taiga what are they saying?” Aomine asked the red head, he has never been good in English. It was only thanks to Tetsu and Akashi if he could understand enough to be able to enroll in this college, and even with that he had barely passed his tests, so he made Kagami translate for him.

They finished their laps and started the drills. “You!” Kagami said to the tanned boy. “You have to explain!”   
“You two, Aomine! Stop talking or I’ll make you run another ten laps.” 

In the end the fucking man made them run anyway.

For their match the two were in different teams and that fired up the both of them. And he knew that the coach was observing, but he didn't care, he just wanted to play Kagami again.

It had been too much time since the two of them played against each other and Aomine couldn't wait any longer. He stole the ball and started to dribble, he made a couple feints, Kagami on his tail, but he was faster and passed him going with a formless shot, unfortunately blocked by the red head's incredible jump. Yeah, that was what he missed, their one on ones.

They played like always, only focused on each other, feints, dribbling, dunks, in the short time he didn't see him, Kagami had improved again. His smile widened. But the coach interrupted them with a scowl on his face. Damn man, why had he to interrupt their fun? And it was his first day, so he couldn't even protest.

The man scolded them for not paying attention to their surroundings and made them run as punishment for the rest of the training. Tch, passing the ball? As if one of the guys there was good enough for them, they would had hindered them instead.

Even though he had learned, after their first year's Winter Cup, to not play always alone, he still had a long way before he would rely on his teammates, especially someone he didn't even knew yet.

Later, outside the locker room the other boys went to talk with them, but Aomine understood only some word here and there. Well, at least it was an improvement compared to when he was in high school, thanks to Akashi's heavy tutoring.

“Taiga, translate what they're saying.” Aomine demanded. 

“How are you even here? You can't even understand the most easy sentences!” 

“And I thought you would be happy to see me.”

“I am! But... You didn't say anything.” 

“It was a surprise.”

But their team mates were still asking questions, and Kagami had to answer them.

“So you're Aomine?”  
“Yeah, Aomine Daiki.”

“Taiga, you're Aomine too...It's homonyms or are you related?”

“We're... family?” Kagami was clearly flustered and that amused the tanned boy.

“Oh. But you don't look similar.” Obviously Aomine thought.

“We're not blood related.”  
“Ah, so you're adoptive siblings or something like this?”

“No, we're husb... ugh! Taiga that hurts!” Kagami elbowed him in his ribs before he could finish. Damn him, it really hurt. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Kagami said without looking at the other ace.

He, then, dragged Aomine away and stopped in an alley near the lawn. “Now talk.” Kagami was waiting for him to talk with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. And even in that moment Aomine thought that Kagami was handsome. Was it normal? Or was he in some strange state of mind?

“Ya know, I asked Akashi how to change school. I had an invitation for this one too.”  
Kagami sighed. “I see, Akashi. Then you already have a room, right?”

“Mm yeah, but I was thinkin...”  
“No way!” The red head said immediately. “And in any case the first years can't live outside nor change rooms if I recall right. Or was it for having a car? Well, whatever.”

Aomine snorted. “Tche.” He put an arm around Kagami's waist and pulled him near. “Taiga...” he said in the other's ear, knowing how his voice always affected his lover. He kissed him and the red head reciprocated, but only for a minute. He then disentangled himself. “Daiki, we're in public!”

“Then what do you suggest? Your room would be good?”

“Mm yeah. But why not yours?”  
“No good, my roommate will be there.”  
“Fine.” Kagami guided the tanned man in his room. It had been too much time, and he missed Kagami.

Once in Kagami's room Aomine remembered one thing. “Oh tell me one thing. Why they call you Aomine?”

“We're married remember?”

“And so?”

Kagami sighed. “So I had to change my name because some stupid idiot selfish guy decided I had to take  _his_ name and when I arrived here they started to call me Aomine everywhere!” The red head was pissed. “Also coach is doing it on purpose! How can I explain all this to the other guys? Don't even think to tell them we're married. People here is not so understanding” The boy said, remembering Aomine's earlier incident. 

“I thought America was different.”  
“But people don't. Especially in sports teams. And I haven't said anything to my father yet. I bet you never told to you parents either!”

“Uh, Taiga, calm down!”

“Don't calm me! It's not you that had to go and change his documents! It's not you that will be disinherited when his father will know!”

“Well, maybe my father would do it too.” Aomine said, trying to calm him down, starting to touch the other boy and planting light kisses on his neck, effectively silencing his husband. He didn't stop to think about his parents though. He just wanted Kagami like this, in his arms. He didn't want to think of other things now, he only wanted to touch the other boy, to feel him and make him say his name while being fucked.

Kagami moaned under Aomine's touch, he moaned when he bit his neck and licked it. His hands started to wonder on Aomine's skin, making the tanned man grunt in approval.

Their clothed arousal started to touch each other, but Aomine didn't had patience for playing now, he wanted to fuck Kagami, fast and hard. He pushed the boy on the bed, a hand teasing his nipple, hardening it and making him moan. Yeah he missed that sound.

He unfastened Kagami's belt and opened his pants, the red head was already hard, his cock itching, waiting to be touched and ravaged. He helped the tanned man to lower his pants, so Aomine teased the red head a bit.

“So eager, tiger!” 

“Shut up!” Oh, how he loved to tease the boy, it was always so amusing.

Aomine started stroking the shaft, making him want more. He could tell from how the boy was behaving. And he would give him so much more.

The door of the room opened, leaving the two boys frozen. Aomine was still holding Kagami's dick when the two uninvited guests entered the room. When Kagami noticed he shoved his hand away and quickly re dressed himself. What a pity. 

“I'm sorry.” Haruka said.

“Ah, I.. We... he's...” Kagami couldn't even articulate something coherent.

“Yo!” Aomine greeted.

“Uh, he's... my...”

“Oh we interrupted I'm sorry.” The boy with red hair said.

“Well, if you're sorry then you can go... ough!” 

“Daiki!” Kagami scolded the boy, hitting him on his head before he could finish.

“I'm Rin, Matsuoka Rin. Pleased to meet you.” The boy with red hair said.

“I'm Kagami, uh Aomine Taiga.” Kagami said. “He's Aomine Daiki, my... husband.” He couldn't even say it properly, without his cheeks set fire, idiot.   
“Husband???” The boy was obviously surprised. And Aomine too. Wasn't it Kagami that said to not tell about them? And now it was him that was telling the two boys in front of them?

“Yes, he told me about it.” Haruka explained.

“Uh, you're... I don't know if we're ready yet for something so... important.”

That was the first time that all of this situation really sank into Aomine's consciousness. Hard.

He had always thought that the thing called wedding would be something really far away for him.

He didn't saw himself like his parents. All home and work.

He liked big chested girls and he liked to fool around. He never wanted to be with someone for more than a week, he was never interested in them, if not for the sex.

The first time he was really interested in someone was for the Seirin team ace, the man that saved him from his depression, the man that made him love basketball again, the man that made all of them be friends again. Kagami changed him, he gave him what he needed, a real rival, someone equal, and so much more.

And now he found himself suddenly married, something so definitive, so important, a real responsibility. For the first time in all those months this thing really hit him in his full meaning. How could he not have thought of this before? And he was married with a man, his rival. The only male he ever wanted to do dirty stuffs with. And there, in America the wedding was real, legal. And Kagami took his name. And, shit!

Kagami was right. Maybe his father would disinherit him if he knew. He had always been straight and suddenly he was married to a man. How could his father accept something like that? He, himself, was just finding this difficult to deal with. And his parents were old fashioned ones.

He suddenly felt suffocating, he needed to go out of there, fast.

“Well. I'm going now.” Aomine said, and went out without saying goodbye, nor looking back.

He stayed outside for a long time, walking for a while and then sat somewhere in a park. When he came back to his room he spent the night thinking. Not that he was good at that, but he couldn't really sleep. 

He thought about his life before, how he was always with some girl he didn't care about, how he spent his days carefree, how his one on ones with the stupid red head became something normal without him even notice, how he started to go to Kagami's house and play video games after their one on ones. How and when he started to fell for him? Was he even in love with him? Or was it only curiosity? Was he just trying to thank him for saving him? Was it only that? Or was he really in love with Kagami? He came there in the States to be a pro, yes, but also for Kagami, right?

The idiot was the only male whom thinking of doing sex with wasn't gross, hell it was exciting, it was the most mind blowing sex he had ever had. No girls ever made him feel so satisfied. No girls had kept his attention for so long. And even now he wanted Kagami. He wanted to feel his skin, to touch him, to make him become a mess under his touch...

He thought about the night in Las Vegas. It was real, he was married, the ring on his finger was real.  _Too much real_ .

He and Kagami were really married. Married!

How could he have not realized that before? 

Only there in America the real thing was hitting him, maybe because there their marriage was legal and he couldn't ignore it anymore. And that scared him out of his wits. He would never admit it, but he didn't know what to think and what to do, this thing was scaring him and he couldn't think clearly.

The next day Aomine avoided Kagami, he needed some space. Luckily, the other did left him alone.

A couple days after they were playing another game in the gym and that Alex girl went to see them play. She really was hot.  _See? I can still appreciate a hot woman. And she's my type too_ . But his anxiety didn't fade.

In the locker room one of the boys was talking about a party. He had always seen those kind of things in American movies, so he wanted to try and go at least once.

“Come with us you two, Taiga, Daiki.”

Kagami was hesitating, but Aomine accepted immediately. “Sure, tell us where this party is. There are chicks right?”

“Yes, drunk and ready to fuck.”

Aomine wanted to go. He wanted to see if what he had heard about American college parties was true, if those movies where telling the truth, and he also wanted to confirm he was still attracted to women, that he didn't liked only men, that he was not so attracted to that red head idiot, which never left his mind lately.

When the two were outside, the red head started to complain. “What was that?”

“What, the party? I want to go.”

“They're only poor excuses for finding a partner for sex or be drunk in a smoky, sweat, too hot room with loud music.”

“What is it Taiga? I want to go. If you don't want to you can stay in your sorry room.”

“Fuck you, Ahomine! Like I can let you go alone.” The tanned man smirked at his husband.

The party was exactly like he expected it to be. A lot of alcohol, loud music and chicks. The way he had always saw on TV.

He was at his second cocktail and a girl was already flirting with him. She was nice, round face, big boobs that where exploding inside a really tiny shirt, long blond hair. He really didn't understand all the words she was saying, but it was pretty clear what she wanted from him.

Kagami was on a coach, so he would not come to bother him. He was whispering nothing to the girl when he noticed a boy sitting beside Kagami. They were talking and the boy was flirting! And Kagami was blushing. Damn now he was annoyed. Why Kagami was flirting with that boy? And he was hot too. Not his type, but he could admit he was nice. Not as gorgeous as Kise, but more masculine and less cheerful.

“Are you listening to me?” The girl wanted his attention and grabbed his arm.

“Yeah.” He said distractedly, moving his hand under the girl's really short top. Kagami's face was really red now. What on earth were they saying? His hands were aching, he wanted to punch that man. Only he could make Kagami blush. Only he could tease him. Only he could please him. And why the fuck Kagami didn't said him to fuck off yet??

He put a hand on the girl's chest and the girl giggled pleased. But he felt nothing. Yes, he still liked them, but it was different. Though he didn't stop his movement and Kagami would regret flirting with another man. Still it felt strange, he wasn't aroused by the girl, not now at least. Instead he was just looking at her thinking about a man.  _Damn!_

When Kagami stood up and went toward him and saw where his hand was he was not pleased. Aomine smirked at the red head, who snapped.

“I fucking knew it!” The boy shouted at him. 

“Uh, Taiga?” Why he was so pissed? He only wanted to tease him a bit. And he was flirting with that boy just a minute ago anyway.

“Don't fucking call me by my name! You pervert selfish idiot dickhead cheater!” The boy said turning on his heels and starting to walk toward the exit of the stable.

“Ohi, Tai... Kagami! Where are you going?”

“Away from here!” 

“Wait!” _Shit!_ He couldn't leave him alone. And why he was feeling so guilty? Why his heart was aching so much? He was just teasing Kagami a bit, he was only testing if he really was attracted to just men or he still liked girls. He moved to follow the boy outside.

“Hey boy, let him be.” The girl protested stopping him with a hand on his arm. But his mood was ruined now. And the girl was annoying anyway.

“We can go to one of the room upstairs.” She proposed. But Aomine didn't care at the moment. Hell he wasn't even a bit horny. And he also didn't knew why he was so concerned about that stupid red head, but he couldn't let him go to the dorm alone at this hour drunk.

“I'll pass, this shitty place has ruined my mood.” He said, freeing himself and leaving the girl there, alone. He didn't even cared if she was pissed.

He went toward the exit, hoping to catch up with Kagami.

“Let him be.” A male voice stopped him. He turned to see who was speaking, only to find it was the boy that was flirting with Kagami before. 

“What do you want?”

“I don't know what happened, but he seemed really angry.”

“And?”

“Let him be for a while.”  
“So you can go and console him?” 

“Well, I'd like to, but he seems too much into someone else.” The boy said. “Someone that not loves him based on what I saw earlier.”

“What do you know?”

“Well, your behavior was kinda obvious.”

“You know nothing. Nothing about me nor about him. So just fuck off!” That guy was really making Aomine nervous now. What did he knew about him and Kagami? What did he knew about his feelings?

“Maybe I don't know you two. But if you don't love him, then don't go after him now. Don't give him hope.”

Aomine didn't know what that boy was saying, what did he wanted from him or Kagami, but now he was pissed.

“Stay away from him. He's mine!” He said and decided that he didn't want to stay in that place for a minute longer.

He vaguely heard something the boy said but didn't care.

“Ahh I'm too kind.” Shougo said, looking at the boy going out. “Rei, I really want to see you right now.”

Aomine didn't find Kagami anywhere that night, so he assumed the boy was already in his room.

“Fuck!” He cursed, going just there at some point. But when he knocked at the door no one answered at first, and after some time Haruka opened the door in his pajama (fuck it was 4 in the morning after all) not pleased at all, saying that it was really late and to not disturb him and at the mention about the red head he said Aomine to go back and try another time and closed the door on his face without even telling him if Kagami was there. 

So Aomine had no choice than to go in his own room for the time being, hoping that Kagami was safe in his room. He sent a message to Kagami though, but no answer came from the red head.

The following days were awkward. Kagami ignored him outright and talked with the other boys all the time. He never answered his messages either.

He decided to let it go for now and concentrate himself on basketball.

Coach decided who would start in the next match and the two of them weren't in. But he said that they had to be on the bench. That meant that he was planning on let them play at some point if the other team was good enough. And it was a start anyway.

The day of the match the two of them were sat on the bench and the red head still didn't want to talk with him. But at the moment his attention was for the match. The place was huge, and filled with people. He didn't think that a simple college match was this important in the States. The opposite team was decent, but they couldn't really compete with them. Midorima would have crushed their defense in a minute with his three shots.

His team was up to five points. It was not a huge gap, but he already knew that the other team would not win this game. And he was right, they won by 34 points even without him or Kagami.

The coach, after, talked to the team.

“The next game will be against one of our black points, they're good, we lost to them last year and I have no intentions to finish this season here again. So, Aomine. You two will play. That's all. See ya tomorrow at practice.”

Well, that was good. He was there to play after all.

“Oi, Taiga.” He called the red head, returning to the dorm. “Is that team so good?”

“I don't know, maybe.” The boy seemed happy. “Why I am even talking to you?”

“Oh, come on, Taiga.”

The other was looking at him now with a scowl. “You don't even know what you did??”

He couldn't come to a good excuse, but he was saved by Kagami's phone.

“Uh? Alex? What? I don't want to. Fine, fine, just stop, want you?” He hang up and put the phone in his pocket.

“Come on.” The red head was talking to him again. “She wants you to come.”  
“Are you sure?”

Kagami stopped talking and turned to look at him. “Look, I don't want to see you in this moment, I don't want to talk to you either. But she wants to, and I know she will nag me all the time if you're not there, so move your ass.” And so the two went to meet the blond.

She took them in town, they went for shopping, and Aomine was terrified about it, knowing how Momoi was when she was out shopping. But the woman was at least affordable, she did buy some things, but not lingered in the shops too much, nor he tried every dress there was in the shop before deciding for one ,so he tried to not complain too much. And after they went to eat.

The former Tohou ace was starting to like the woman. She was not annoying and she was a former basketball player, so they could talk about it every time without worry. She was knowledgeable and he could learn from her many things. The only thing he didn't like was her being so overly touchy with his husband. He knew she was like a mother for Kagami, but still he couldn't tolerate someone too close to his man.

“So you'll be playing? That's good.” She was saying.

“Alex do you know if they're as good as coach said?”  
“Well, they're good. Last year they arrived second or third, I don't remember. So maybe some scout will come to watch the match. It's too early in the season to get scouted, but they will start to notice you.”

At this point Aomine had to ask, since he didn't know anything about American colleges. “Are you saying that they scout in college? I didn't knew playing college matches was this important.”

“Yeah, a lot of good players were scouted when they were in college. Jordan was one of them. Also Faried, who Taiga said he reminds him of Kiyoshi. He's really good on rebounds and assists.”

After a pause, in which she seemed to think of something, she called her pupil. “Ah, Taiga, go order me one more beer.”

“Why me?”

“Cause you are so kind.” She was smiling at the boy.

Kagami sighed standing up. “I'll go, I'll go.”

When he was out of sight she started to talk to the tanned boy.

“So what's up? I can see you two had a fight. And don't you dare deny it or lie about it.”

“Ah? And how did you know.” 

“Oh, come on. Taiga's an open book. And he's not talking with you.”

“Why do you even want to know? Ask him.” 

“Cause Taiga's like a son. And you're his husband, so I can't let the family have problems. And if you hurt him I'll make you pay for it.” That, he didn't expect something like this. He never had thought about all of this like have a new family and paying the consequences. But thinking about it, it made sense. If Kagami now was an Aomine his parents were also Kagami's now and Kagami's were his. Even if they weren't related Kagami considered the woman and Himuro like his family. And she seemed to think the same.

Shit, another complicated thing that was scaring him.

The woman was talking again. “He will tell me, when he will be ready. But I want you to tell me now. Your version of the story.”

“I...” 

A pint of beer was put in front of her.

“Next time you'll go yourself.” Kagami complained.

The rest of the night went uneventful, with some chat and Alex who said she may would come to see them play again, but Aomine still had Alex's words in mind. Their parents... they still didn't knew. Shit! His father would never talk to him again. His mother would surely say something like “We did not raise you like this” while crying.

That night he received the annoying call from Satsuki, who already knew about his and Kagami's fight. How she even knew was beyond his comprehension. That woman's intel was scary.

“Dai-chan, say you're sorry to him and make up with Kagamin!”

“Why do you assume I am at fault here?”

“But you are, right?” He really didn't knew how she could tell every time.

“Satsuki, you're annoying.”

“But Dai-chan...” 

That damned woman started to nag him as always, and he didn't need it, he had enough things to think about at the time, moreover he already knew it was his fault, so he cut her short and hung up.

The next day it was not pleasant either. At practice he and Kagami were in different teams again and the red head was talking with a guy all the time, and even if he couldn't understand what they were saying he could see the guy's gaze lingering on the red head's body, and he didn't like it one bit. He had seen the same gaze before, he could see the guy looking at Taiga's body and ass, still the clueless idiot didn't noticed. So during the game he made sure to have all Taiga's attention. But that pissed the other ace more. And by the afternoon his mood was sour, so Aomine decided to call Tetsu on Skype.

“Are you doing well, Aomine-kun?” He said after complaining to be called at 1 in the morning, Aomine really never thought about the eight hour difference, he just needed to talk to someone and Tetsu was his first choice.

“Yeah. The lessons are boring. And the team is weak. At least they're not as good as us.”

“I see.” But Kuroko was never one who was easy fooled. “So, how are things with Kagami-kun?”

“What do you mean? It's as usua...”

“Aomine-kun, did you think I didn't talk to him? I know you two had a fight.”

_Fuck!_ “So you know?” The two were always talking, it was obvious that Tetsu knew. Still did he have to ask him about it?

“Kagami-kun is my best friend. And I said back then that if you'll ever hurt him I will make you pay for it.” Kuroko was never one to back out to something and he was mad, Aomine could tell, even if a lot of people couldn't see the little boy's expressions, he could.

“Tetsu I didn't...”  
“You did, Aomine-kun. You cheated on him.”

“Oh come on Tetsu, I only touched some boobs at a party. And it's the chick’s fault that put my hand there.” He said. “And I wasn't even aroused one bit by it.” That thought was scary. He, Aomine Daiki, who always looked for girls and big breasted in particular, wasn't aroused touching one eager to be fucked. It was all that damned idiot fault! “And it was his fault too for flirting with that guy!”

“And that is still cheating.” Kuroko was seriously pissed. “Also you perfectly know that Kagami-kun would never cheat on you, nor flirt with someone else. And why did you had to flirt with the girl anyway? Do you not love him anymore?”

“Well, that... she had those big boobs that were calling to be touched and I just... I mean I needed to know...” He tried to escape the other boy's observant gaze.

Kuroko sighed. “Even you aren't convinced about this. And I can't help you two if you don't tell me the truth.” The light blue haired boy made a pause before continuing his speech. “You wanted to be there to be with him and now you ruined everything. I know you are stupid...”

“Hey!”

“But I don't think you're so much stupid to do it on purpose.”

_Fuck him and his observation skill_ . He started to explain though.

He didn't explain everything, it was too embarrassing, but that damned evil understood even too well based on his answer.

“Aomine-kun, isn't a bit late to be scared?”

“Ah? I'm not scared!”

“Really? Aren't you scared of your own feelings? Aren't you scared because you had started to realize that the marriage is a reality? Isn't it that reason that made you do those stupid things with the girl? To understand if you really love him? You're attracted to Kagami-kun, but you don't know what exactly are your feelings yet. You don't know if you can really love a man.”  
 _Damn Tetsu, How can he be always so perceptive?_ The boy knew he had a crush on Kagami. But Aomine himself didn't knew what he was really feeling for the boy, he got confused, and so many things were happening inside his head. The red head never left his mind lately, his own body was craving for him, to touch him, to feel him, to smell his spicy scent, and he didn't even notice the girls anymore...

“I suggest you to talk to Kagami-kun and tell him about your doubts. You also have to try to understand what you really feel. Otherwise you will lose him for someone else.”

“We're married.”

“That could change you know. In about 7 months.” 

Now he was on his bed and couldn't sleep. He had a lot of thought, and every one of them was about a certain red head. He didn't want to lose him, but he was still unsure about his own feelings. And their team mates were already calling them “old married couple”, they said that they were behaving like one, where the husband had cheated on the wife and they had a fight. They didn't know how much they came near the truth with that.

It was already Christmas time and Aomine returned to Japan for his vacation, without having fixed things with Kagami, and his parents insisted they wanted to see him, so he decided to go back anyway. But he really couldn't shake this feelings about the red head, so he really couldn't enjoy his stay. His thought were always on Kagami. What was he doing? Was he enjoying his Christmas? Was he with some friend? Or was he with someone else? That thought was unnerving, and he didn't want to think about this eventuality.

He returned in the States as soon as he could, and it was already a new year.

\--------------------


	13. The model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine are still not talking to each other and Kise shows up helping them.

**THE MODEL**

Time passed and Christmas came, but Kagami decided to remain in town and stay with Alex. He went to Japan only for New Year and met with his old senpai, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Kuroko, who was the only one of his friends that knew he was in town. He didn't want to see Aomine, so he made Kuroko stay silent with everyone, Kise for start, since he couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

They talked about it, and Kuroko was as helpful as always, but he needed time for himself in that moment, he would deal with things once he returned to America.

His senpai were doing good with their colleges and Riko was progressing well with her career of coach and trainer. They asked him about college and wanted to know if he had found someone special, and seeing him blush they started to press to know about his love life, but thanks to Kuroko's help, he avoided explaining who the person was.

He would forever be thankful to his pale friend for the help he always gave him.

He saw Tatsuya once. His brother seemed happy with that violet haired and lazy giant. The boy wasn't pleased in hearing the news about Kagami's love life though. He already hated Aomine enough and the recent news didn't made him like the boy more, if anything the opposite.

“Taiga, you need to go on, forget about him. Just divorce already and find someone who can really love you.”

“I know, I...” He sighed. “I am trying. Gimme time.”

Now it was already January and lessons and practices had already started again and he had returned to his normal routine.

Today the Aomines were allowed to play in a match. They were currently benched. Their adversaries were strong. Even Aomine could see why coach was worried. Their rebounds were good, they had a good center, although he was not as strong as Murasakibara, and their point guard was playing wisely. It was a good team, still none of them were like the “Generation of Miracles” members. It was a pity none of them pursued the professional career, really, they would be really good.

“What do you two think of them?” The coach asked.

“They're good.” Aomine started and Kagami continued, both of them knew that the other was thinking the same. “But we knew stronger people back there.” The coach rose an eyebrow, but didn't ask more.

They were losing by 30 points now and the situation seemed stable. Sometime, in the third quarter, the coach called a change of player. “Aomine. The red one.” Kagami stood up, excited to play against some strong opponent.

The third quarter finished with them winning for five points, most of them scored by the red head. The other team didn't knew what had caught them until it was too late, and they already feared Kagami's strength. The two minutes between quarters passed and the coach, after giving instructions, announced that Aomine would play in the fourth quarter.

The red head frowned, but didn't say anything, not until the tanned boy was on the court.

“Coach, was I not good enough?”

“You were good, but I want him play today too. And something is bothering you. Solve it fast if you want to be on court again soon.” That was the only thing coach had said to him, and Kagami understood too well. His fight with Aomine was affecting his play.

They won by 37 points that day. Coach was satisfied, and their team advanced on the championship.

After that match a lot of girls started to notice the two aces, always inviting them to hang out or eat together, some of them directly asking them to go out together, implying doing sex. Kagami rarely accepted to go on dates, just to keep up appearances, while Aomine gladly went with the most pretty of them, obviously. Still he never had sex with them.

The weather started to become warm and nice, spring was always a good season.

One day they had just finished a lesson and some girl was inviting them again, when Kagami was hugged by someone and greeted with a voice he immediately recognized.

“Kagamicchiii!!!

“Kise?” The red head asked.

“I was waiting for your lesson to finish.”  
“Kise let me go!”

“Kise, what are you doing here?” Aomine was visibly irritated by the blond.

“Aominecchiii! I'm here for a job, obviously.” He said, leaving Kagami breathing again.

The girls were ignored by the trio, and even if they tried to attract attention they failed.

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, I wanted to hang out with you, it's been a while.”

“I'm not coming.” Aomine started, so Kise was looking at Kagami with puppy eyes, and the red head sighed, resigned. He couldn't really say no, Kise was their friend after all, and he needed something to do that wasn't think about Aomine.

“Well, what do you want to do?” He asked the blond, noticing just then the crowd forming around the three of them, obviously having recognized the model.

“Going out of here first, and then...”

“Tche, just go out you two before these people start to be annoying.” Aomine seemed pissed, but Kagami didn't care, he was still angry at the other boy, so he could be pissed as much as he wanted, he really couldn’t give a damn. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of, but his heart was still aching.

“Yeah, Kise come with me, I'm hungry, we're going to eat and then we'll think about something.”

They were in a little restaurant Kagami knew when Kise asked the red head how things were doing.

“So he cheated on you?? Now I see why the atmosphere between the two of you was so icy before.”

“Please, don't talk about it, I don't want to think about him today.” He was trying to be sarcastic, but he knew he wasn't good at it, and Kise noticed he was sad.

“Kagamicchi, today we're going for shopping! We're buying you something so sexy that no one would be able to ignore you. And he will be so jealous!”

“What? Kise you're here to hang out not to...”  
“Kagamicchi, I like to go shopping, ya know. And don't worry, I will buy something too. And tomorrow I want you to come with me to the shot.”

“Uh, fine, I'll come.” Maybe, the red head thought, being with the blond for a change could help him forget about the asshole.

They went to shop in places Kagami normally wouldn't go, but Kise was a model so he chose something like Beverly hills and other high standard places. He made the red head try all sort of thing, some of them Kagami was ashamed of wearing, they were too much tight or too much revealing, but the blond didn't pay attention to his protests, and in the end he was dressed like a fucking model, red in the face. He just wanted to change back into his normal clothes, but Kise was adamant.

“You should buy those, Kagamicchi, you're so sexy!!!”

“I don't want to be sexy, I want to be comfortable.”  
“That won’t do Kagamicchi! You have to be cool for once. I have decided, I'll buy them for you-ssu!!!”  
He protested, but Kise didn't listen to him, so in the end they exited the shop with Kise's and his new clothes in their bags.

The blond also noticed the bruises on his body and while Kagami was changing, asked about them, so Kagami had told him.

“But isn't it dangerous?”  
“Well, only if you can't pay if you lose. Anyway I had done it in the past, Alex made me do it for a while when I needed to beat Aomine.” That was how he acquired his animal instinct.

“Well, be careful anyway.” The blond was still worried, but if Alex supervised it maybe it was okay.

“Kagamicchi, tomorrow I want you to come dressed like this, you're so sexy.”

“Kise I don't think that...”  
“Kagamicchi trust me!” Kise was confident and he didn't knew if it was wise to trust the boy, still Kagami, after some convincing, agreed.

_Yeah I trusted you once and see where I am now..._ He wanted to say, but he remained silent, he knew the boy was trying to help. They were all drunk at that time, so he couldn't blame it all on the blond, he too was at fault. And he did try to make the marriage work, and he was happy for some time, so he couldn't really blame him now. Besides this time it was just about some outfit, what harm could they make?

They ate in a little place Kagami knew and they parted for the day. “See you tomorrow Kagamicchi!”

When the red head entered his room he noticed that for a good part of the afternoon he didn't though about the tanned boy, he had even relaxed a bit.

Haruka greeted him, saying he was dressed really good.

“Yeah, I was... with an old friend.”

“Dressed like this?” The boy was skeptical.

“Well, yeah, he's a model. We went to shopping.” Haruka seemed perplexed but didn't ask more. He knew he and Aomine had a fight, and was there when he was back in their room. And when Aomine knocked on the door Haruka went to tell Aomine to not bother them. He helped him that night and Kagami was grateful to the boy.

The next day Kagami was dressed like Kise had suggested and was walking in the campus, going near the exit to meet with Kise. For some reason, he was feeling all the gazes on him and that was making him nervous. Was it for the clothes? Was Kise right and he looked particularly good in them? Or was he so ridiculous that people were staring at him thinking he was going mad?

“Aomine.” A girl called him. She was one of the cheerleaders of their team. “You're so handsome today, are you going somewhere?” She was red in the face and smiling, her eyes were scanning him, like she wanted to eat him and her hands were touching him like she was inviting him to do the same, and Kagami was embarrassed under that look.

“Well, yeah I have to meet with a friend, sorry, I'm late.” He tried to escape quickly.

“A friend? Can I come with you? Or maybe she's your girlfriend?” She was hugging him so tight that he couldn't disentangle from her grip.

“No, it's a man. A male friend.” He protested, the girl still hugging his arm and rubbing her chest against it with a smile on her face.

“Ah, sorry, I really need to go now.” He wanted to get rid of the girl fast, so he, finally was able to disentangle himself and started to walk really fast, leaving her behind, trying not to think about his red face and praying to not encounter anyone else. But he was blocked again by someone else, a boy he didn't knew.

“Aomine, I saw the match yesterday, you were really great!” The boy's cheeks were slightly red, and his eyes were looking at him in that way. _Oh shit!_

“Thanks.” He said. “Sorry I need to go.”

Now he knew what Kise meant when he was saying that nobody would be able to not look at him if he dressed up in those clothes. Damn him, he was really good with those things. He didn't want to attract this much attention though.

But in a little corner of his mind he wanted Aomine to see him, to see how gorgeous he was looking now, he wanted the other to be jealous... but immediately shook his head to get rid of the thought. _Yeah, as if he would ever be jealous of a bulky man_.

He reached the meeting point, but the blond wasn't there yet. Damn, he hoped no one would bother him again while he was waiting. He knew people were staring at him, he could see them.

“Kagamicchi!! Sorry, I'm late.” The blond called him about five minutes later.

“It's okay. Can we go?”

“Not yet, we're waiting for the last one. By the way you're followed my recommendation. I'm so happy-ssu!”

“Mmm yeah... What are we wait...” He was cut off by a too familiar voice.  
“Ohy Kise! Why did you woke me up so early?” Aomine's voice was annoyed. _Shit, what is he doing here?_ The two boys thought the same thing when their gazes met, even though for different reasons.

“Well, shall we go?” Kise called the two, who were trying to kill each other with their gazes. They nodded and started to walk, silently calling a truce. Kagami had decided to ignore his husband for the day and only think about passing a good time with Kise.

They called a taxi, Kagami could drive but he didn't have the car there. He offered to use it the next time, though he had to know it in advance, since it was in his father's house box.

“Kagamicchi do you have the license?”  
“Yeah, remember I lived here before.”

“Where are we going?” Aomine asked.

“Santa Monica, I have a shot there.”

In the car Kagami was feeling Aomine's gaze on him, but he couldn't look at him, he was still pissed at the boy and he feared he would give in if he so looked at him too much. Moreover he was dressed like a model or something and he wasn't comfortable at all in those tight pants.

So he focused his gaze on the street, but the sensation of being scanned from head to toe didn't stop and he was feeling hot in there, overly conscious of the other boy's presence beside him.

He tried to pick a little and, indeed, Aomine was looking at him, with that predatory eyes that made him feel hot every time. And since the boy was in America they couldn't do anything physical yet, so his body was craving for attention. _No, no, Taiga, stop it! He cheated on you! You can't give in now._ He tried to breath steadily and normal, he tried to calm himself and his lower parts.

When they arrived, there was already a crowd of people working. Kise greeted some of the staff and went to change, leaving the two with his manager. When he returned he was ready to work.  
“You're dressed nice today. Was it for him?” Aomine asked, looking at the blond who was currently working under the sun.

“Well, yesterday we went to shopping, I thought not using these clothes would be a waste.”

“And you usually go shopping for fashion clothes with anyone.” Aomine was sarcastic and Kagami easily caught it.

“I wanted a change, can't I?” But their bickering was interrupted by Kise, who returned to talk with them since there was a pause.

“Come, I want you to meet the photographer! He's famous.”

“Ah?” Aomine said, while Kagami didn't have the chance to protest, being dragged by the blond by the arm, Aomine following them with his hands in his jacket pockets.

The photographer was still young, in his late 30s. “So you're Kise's friends? Are you here on vacation?”

“No, we're studying at UCLA.”

“They're here for basketball.” Kise explained. The man looked at the two boys, thinking and scanning them for unknown reason. “They're rising stars of their team-ssu.”

“You two can be useful.” The man said. The three boys looked at each other not understanding.

“We need someone for the sport clothes. You'll be payed of course.”

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, that's good!” Kise's cheerful voice was confusing Kagami more than he already was. The boy hugged the two aces by their shoulders, Aomine was trying to protest, but the two couldn't refuse the offer since the photographer insisted and Aomine didn't wanted to let Kagami be alone with Kise or that man and Kagami had agreed before understanding what he was doing.

So, two days later the three boys were in Malibu beach, Kagami thinking why on earth he had agreed to this madness and Aomine with his usual smirk on his face, like he didn't care one bit.

They were given the clothes and make-up artists helped them with the preparations.

Kagami was wearing a blue outfit, which was contrasting with his red hair, and Aomine was wearing a blue and white one, while Kise was in red. Kagami, however, was stunned seeing the tanned boy.

He was so hot, the clothes not hiding the muscles under but accentuating them, the white and the shocking blue over that tanned skin were exalting his skin color, hard biceps, well-toned abs under the tight top, that damned smirk on the handsome face though annoyed him.

He was sure a lot of girls there on the beach were drooling at the sight, and some men too. And his heart was aching at the thought. Aomine could have anyone he wanted, and in the past he had a lot of girlfriends.

Kagami was unsure, he was a 6' man with hard muscle, no boobs and definitely he was not gentle or pretty.

Yes they had sex, and for some months he was happy, but since Aomine was in L.A. they had no time to do anything, and the boy had already cheated on him at the first occasion with a big chested girl. And Kagami was not one to share.

And now the boy was there, in Malibu beach, dressed like a big shot, with the sun on his skin, and that smirk on his face that said “I'm here just to fuck all the girls I want”. And he was feeling hot, he wanted him so badly it hurt... _No, no, Taiga! Remember he cheated! You can't give in! You can't! Moreover he may want to go with some girl._

He told himself he should just ignore the boy, gritting his teeth, even though his dick was already hardening at the sight.

And looking at him, that damned Aomine knew it! He knew perfectly well what he was doing to Kagami, the asshole.

“Well, we can start now.” The photographer said, luckily distracting him from the sight.

The work was surprisingly easy, the three of them worked well together, and Kise was a helpful teacher.

“Now a pause. Then I want the two of you.” The photographer said to the two athletes.

After the pause the man wanted the two boys with their tight tops, shoulder against shoulder. The red head was so near at the tanned man now, and it was so difficult to focus elsewhere, his scent was dazing, his heat so familiar...

“You said you play basketball, right?”

“Yeah.” Aomine was quick to answer.  
“Then go change and after we finished with Kise here we can go.”

“Where?”

“I want some photo with you on the court.” And in about thirty minutes they were in a fantastic basketball court, Kagami and Aomine dressed with brand new top sport clothing. The photographer said to the two boys to play as they usually do. So now the two aces where in front of each other, ready to a one on one.

“The first to reach ten?” Aomine proposed. “If you will be able to entertain me, that is.”

“I will kick your ass really hard, Ahomine!” And they started to play. And for the first time in weeks they were totally into each other, happy to play, the rest of the world vanished completely.

Aomine made a feint, two, and Kagami was following him, the third time the boy dribbled and surpassed the red head, who followed him and when he went for a dunk Kagami jumped with his talented legs and blocked the other boy, and when was Kagami's turn to dunk he was blocked by a tanned hand.

They were so immersed in their play that they never heard the comments of the staff, all in awe seeing the two play. And they were so into it that they forgot about the points and the time and, at some point, had to be stopped by Kise and the photographer.

“We finished guys.”

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, we have to leave now, we can't keep the court further!”

The two aces had to unwillingly stop their match, but their heads were more clear now. Kagami knew the two of them had to talk, but until that moment he wasn't ready. Now, unexpectedly thanks to Kise, his head was clearer and he knew he had to confront with the tanned boy.

The stylist said that they could keep the clothes and they were really good ones, so, at least, something good had come with the job.

That night they were invited to dinner with the troupe. They went to an Izakaya, at downtown in little Tokyo. After, they went to a club, the Bar Marmont, and the two aces felt out of place there, but Kise told them he was paying for them and ordered some drink, trying to make them feel part of the troupe. He introduced them to the others, they seemed all good people.

At some point the two aces decided it was time to go, they had practice the next day, and the dorm had a curfew anyway, so they excused themselves and went out to wait for the taxi.

They were still waiting, when Kagami decided it was time to talk.

“Aomine, we... we need to talk.” He knew they had to fix this, whatever this was.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Tomorrow is good?”  
“Yeah.”

That night they were exhausted and went to sleep immediately. But they knew that the following day they had to solve things, in a way or another, so they couldn't sleep well.

Kagami woke up with a hungover. Damn he knew he shouldn't have had gone drinking, damn Kise.

Though, for once, he was grateful to the blond, he had really helped this time.

He still was distracted all the morning by the headache, he should have known it was a bad idea drinking. Now he had a pause between one lesson and the other and was sipping something fresh out on a bench when his phone went off.

_Damn who the hell's calling now?_ He looked at the caller ID. It was his father. Could his day go worse?

“Hello? Why are you calling now? I have a lesson.”

“Taiga there is something I need to ascertain.”

“What is it?”

“I was asking about my son's progresses at the college and they said that you're not there.”

“What? I'm here!”

“Taiga, you was never one to lie, but that is strange. I had my secretary look into the thing.”

The boy started to worry. _Oh shit he knows._

“How come that my son married without telling me? And why don't keep your surname? I never knew about this Aomine person before.”

_Fuck! Fuck!_

“I can explain!” He blurted out.

“You sure will do it.” The icy voice of his father was a clear clue not to contradict him any further.

“It's almost Easter, so maybe I can spare some time.”

“I'm going to see my friends!” The boy answered. It was true, he already had the ticket, but he also wanted to avoid to see his father now.

“I am sure you can find some time to see your father too. Maybe with that person.” That was not an offer, his father was real pissed.

He hung up thinking what to do, in no time his father would know that Aomine was a man...

_Shit, I need some distraction, maybe I'll go to the court today._

At practice he was distracted and coach made him run for the rest of the time. Really that was clearly not his day...

When coach dismissed them he called the Aomines. “You, red, solve that damned thing or I won't let you play next game.”

“Yes, coach!”

“And you, be sure he solves it! Now out of here.”

Just after Kagami started to go toward the locker room he noticed the coach was still talking with Aomine, but he thought was something about the practice so he didn't think much of it.

He changed and went to take a shower. He was one of the last remaining, most of the other players were already gone. He put his bag on his shoulder and went out of the locker room.

“Hey, Kagami!”

“What do you want Aomine?” He was not in a good mood after his father's call.

“We need to talk.”

“I know! Just... not now.”  
“Hey, it was you that said today not me. What's happening? Your mood lately is the worst I ever have seen.”  
“My father knows about it. He called me today.”

“Oh.”

“So I'm not in the mood to talk right now.” But when Kagami started to walk again the other boy stopped him again.

“Where are you going?”

“I have something to do. We can talk later, when I'll be calmer.”  
“That something is the reason for those bruises?”

“That... is not your fucking business.” The red head icy response made impossible for Aomine to stop him again.

Now, some time after that, he was on the court, playing gamble basket. He was doing it a lot lately. It was distracting him enough from his problems, and he was learning a lot too, so it was fine, right? He was in the middle of a match when he saw a well too familiar face behind the fence.

_What is he doing here??? How does he even know about this place?_ Unfortunately this distraction cost him a two points, but he immediately took them back, he couldn't lose that match, not if he wanted his skin in its place. He had not nearly enough money to pay if he lose this game.

In the end he barely won, but it was okay, he just needed to win anyway.

\-----------------------


	14. Kagami's behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is behaving strangely lately, And Aomine had let it go for too long. Now he wants to know the reason...

**KAGAMI'S BEHAVIOUR**

They were currently benched. Their adversaries were strong, even if their center wasn't at Murasakibara's level, and their point guard was playing wisely and calmly. It was a good team. But none of them were like the “Generation of Miracles” members. They would be even more strong if they decided to pursue the professional career like he and Kagami, but they had decided otherwise.

“What do you two think of them?” The coach asked.

“They're good.” Aomine said, both he and Kagami knew the other was thinking the same. “But we knew stronger people back there.” The coach rose an eyebrow, but didn't ask more and Aomine didn't care.

They were losing by 30 points and the coach sent Kagami on the court.

But when the red head stood up Aomine could see the bruises on Kagami's arm and back. They were fading, but they were there. It wasn't the first time he had seen them, truthfully the boy had started to show them some day after they fought. What on earth was the idiot doing?

But he was soon distracted by the match. In the first two minutes the red head already made three dunks. But Aomine noticed. Kagami was not at his best, there was something off with him. Kagami was playing well enough, but he was not his usual self, still only Aomine seemed to notice it. Or maybe the coach too, if his raised eyebrow was any indication.

_Yeah and maybe it's my fault, he's still pissed_. Or maybe the reason were those bruises? What on earth was happening to Kagami lately? What were those bruises? How did he gain them?

Well, he would have asked the boy, but the other was still angry and wasn't talking to him at all.

The third quarter finished with them winning for five points, most of them scored by the red head. The two minutes between quarters passed and the coach, after giving instructions, announced that Aomine would play in the fourth quarter.

In the end they won by 37 points that day. The coach was satisfied, and their team advanced on the championship. But Aomine could still feel a certain unease.

After that match a lot of girls started to notice the two aces, always inviting them to hung out or eat together, Kagami rarely accepting, while Aomine gladly going with the most pretty of them. But even that didn't make the Kagami react, he still didn't talk to Aomine, if anything he seemed more pissed.

Damn it, why couldn't he simply talk with the boy? Why did he need an excuse? Why he was still trying to provoke a reaction? Aomine couldn't initiate a talk for the life of him, so he had tried to make Kagami react to his provocations (with no avail), to make him say something, anything, and he had failed. Every damned time.

Couldn't he be more straightforward?? Damn his pride! He cursed internally and things didn't change later on.

One day they had just finished a lesson and some girl was inviting them again, when Kagami was hugged by someone with a too familiar voice.

“Kagamicchiii!!!

“Kise?” The red head asked.

“I was waiting for your lesson to finish.”  
“Kise let me go!”

“Kise, what are you doing here?” Aomine was visibly irritated. That damn blond was always too touchy with Kagami lately. And they still were awkward, he didn't need the blond in the equation.

“Aominecchiii! I'm here for a job, obviously.” He said leaving Kagami breathe again.

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, I wanted to hung out with you, it's been a while.”

“I'm not coming.” Aomine started, thinking that maybe going with some girl could made Kagami react (even though until then it didn't happen), but the boy didn't say anything to him even this time. Instead he accepted Kise's offer and decided to hung out with him. But Aomine had already refused, he was too proud to go with them now, even if he disliked the idea of those two together alone.

“Tche, just go out you two before these people start to be annoying.” Aomine was angry, angry at Kagami, who was insisting to ignore him, angry at Kise, who was the cause of all this mess. Moreover those curios gathered around them weren't in any way helping his mood.

In the end he went out for some time with a random chick, but got annoyed early and returned in his room. He was in his bed, looking at the ceiling when he received a message on his phone.

He lazily went to retrieve the phone and read the message. It was Kise. It seemed he also noticed the bruises and asked him if he knew something.

To: Annoying blond

No, I don't know what he's doing, we're not exactly talking to each other lately.

He typed.

From: Annoying blond

Well, then it's okay. But maybe if this continue you'll better ask Alex-san. She knows for sure about it, right? And she's like a big sister to Kagamicchi.

To: Annoying blond

What does that mean? Do you know something about those things?

From: Annoying blond  
Nothing, Aominecchi, I'm only concerned about my friend's well-being, that's all. And Alex- san more likely knows what's happening.

He never replied to that message. Alex was Kagami's mentor, so if something serious was happening she ought to know, right? In that Kise was right. But Kagami was a man, he knew what he was doing. Maybe. He was stupid after all... Still he felt uneasy about the issue.

The next day Kise called him too early in the morning, (he had not slept well and was still tired) he was still asleep, and the blond awakened him with his cheerful and noisy voice asking him to meet, and made it seem like it was something important, so he, in his sleepy mind, accepted. Too late he understood what he had just done and the boy had already hung up. Damn!

He had to take a quick shower and eat just a snack on the way.

When he arrived Kise was already there.  
“Ohy Kise! Why did you wake me up so early?” He said annoyed, noticing only after that there was also Kagami there. _Shit, what is he doing here?_ And seeing Kagami's expression he was thinking the same thing. Fucking great...

“Well, shall we go?” Kise called the two, who were staring at each other. They nodded and started to walk. They called a taxi, Kagami had said that he could drive but he didn't have the car there, they weren't allowed to have one inside the campus, so he had left his at his father's home.

He offered to rent one the next time, though he had to know it in advance. Aomine didn't even knew that Kagami had a license, the boy never bothered to tell him.

“Do you have a license?”

“Yes, an American one. Took it at 16.” Was he serious? When did he took it anyway? Uh wait, they were talking now? Wow that was an improvement.

“Where are we going?” Aomine asked to the blond.

“Santa Monica, I have a shot there.”

In the car Aomine couldn't avoid to look at the red head. He was well dressed, not his usual style though. _I bet it was Kise that helped him._ Yes, that was more Kise's style, but he had to admit Kagami was hot. Really hot. The pants were tight and emphasized his round and beautiful ass (he had noticed it before entering in the car), the shirt was also perfect for his built, and wasn't covering his muscles at all, instead it was making them seem more tasty, the jacket gave a good finishing style. He wanted to rip those clothes off the boy and fuck him senseless right then and there _Damn it._

He had to calm down. _Breath Daiki_. _In and out. Calm and quiet._

He took some breath trying to distract himself from the tantalizing view beside him. He was feeling his lower parts start to liven, and it was not the right time nor the right place for that to happen. _Don't think about those kind of things, not now, not here_! _Just think about something horribly fuck-blocking like... uh Momoi! Yes Satsuki!_

Those months without seeing each other but for lessons and practice had done nothing for his feelings and desire, he still wanted the red head. Pretty badly.

Why was he dressed so good for someone who was not him? That was starting to piss him off. Was Kagami attracted to Kise? Were those two together now? He still was refusing to admit it. That he was jealous... No, he was not fucking jealous of that stupid red head! No way he was... _Fuck!_ He was, just a little. _Yeah, only a little_ he was telling himself.

When they arrived, there was already a crowd of people at work. Kise greeted some of the staff and went to change, leaving the two with his manager.   
“You're dressed nice today. Was it for him?” Aomine asked at some point, looking at the blond who was currently working under the sun like the hot weather didn't bother him at all.

“Well, yesterday we went to shopping, I thought not using these clothes would be a waste.”

“And you usually go shopping for fashion clothes with anyone.” Aomine was sarcastic and didn't care if Kagami caught it. _Are you two together?_ He wanted to ask that last question, but for some reason he couldn't. What if it was true? What if they were together? Kuroko was right, he may lose his tiger. And that was scaring him. It was scaring him how his heart was aching at the though. He couldn't lose him again.

“I wanted a change, can't I?” Their bickering was interrupted by Kise, who returned to talk with them since there was a pause. He wanted them to meet his photographer. Why? Wasn't enough that they were forced to be there under the sun with so many unknown people around?

“Ah?” Aomine said, but Kagami was already been dragged by the blond by the arm, so Aomine just followed them, hands in his pants pockets.

The photographer was still in his late 30s, brown hair, not so built, slender body, a round face. He asked them about their studies and when he knew they were playing basketball offered them a job.

“You two can be useful.” He said. The three boys looked at each other not understanding.

“We need someone for some sport clothes. You'll be payed of course.” Was he serious?

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, that's good-ssu!” Kise's hugged the two aces by their shoulders, Aomine was trying to protest, but neither him nor Kagami had the possibility to refuse the offer since the photographer insisted so much, therefore two days later the three boys where in Malibu beach. Kagami was visibly confused and Aomine with his usual smirk, was trying to seem nonchalant. The truth was that he didn't know what to do at all.

They were given the clothes and make-up artists helped them with the rest. Was Kise doing all this every time?

Kagami was wearing a blue outfit, which was contrasting with his red hair, and a tight top that was exalting his muscles. Damn, that color on Kagami was doing strange things to him. He remembered that time he wanted Kagami to wear his Tohou uniform and fuck him in it and his desire reignited.

And looking at the boy he noticed the red head's gaze on him, he was scanning his body, hungrily, and he knew that look, he had seen it before. _So, I'm that hot in this clothes?_ A wicked smile on his face, he looked at the boy and knew that Kagami noticed, he knew Aomine knew in which way he was looking at him and that Aomine was taking advantage of it.

“Well, we can start now.” The photographer said, distracting him.

Contrary to Aomine's beliefs Kise was a good teacher, he explained what they needed to do and how in a clear and simple way.

He had never stopped to think about Kise's job, he didn't knew it was this stressful and difficult. He had always imagined it was easy, so now he was starting to view his old friend in a new different way.

After the pause the photographer wanted the two boys with their tight tops, shoulder against shoulder. And Aomine knew that the other was still affected by him. So Kagami still felt something for him? Or was only his body? For some reason thinking that it may be only a physical attraction was making him sad...

“You said you play basketball, right?”

“Yeah.” Aomine was quick to answer.  
“Then go change and we can go.”

“Where?”

“I want some photo with you on the court.” And in about thirty minutes they were in a fantastic basketball court. The photographer said to the two boys to play as they usually do. So now the two aces where in front of each other, ready to a one on one.

“The first to reach ten?” Aomine proposed. “If you will be able to entertain me.” He challenged, knowing that Kagami would never refuse.

“I will kick your ass really hard, Ahomine!” The other said. And for the first time in weeks they were totally into each other, happy to play again only the two of them, the rest of the world vanished completely from their little, special world.

Yes, in that moment Kagami was only his, was looking only at him, thinking only at him, no one could come between them. They feinted, dribbled, blocked every ball. It was as time and things never happened, they were alone, only the two of them in their little world.

They were so immersed in their play that never heard the comments of the staff, all in awe seeing the two play. They forgot about the points and the time and, at some point, had to be stopped by Kise and the photographer.

“We finished guys.”

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, we have to leave now, we can't keep the court further!”

The two aces had to unwillingly stop their match, but Aomine's head was clearer now. Yes, Aomine could now admit it, he wanted Kagami and he was jealous. He wanted him only for himself, Aomine Daiki was in love with the stupid idiot. Fuck he was head over heels for a 6' bulky man and he could even admit it.

That night they were invited to dinner with the troupe. They went to an Izakaya and, after, they went to a club, the Bar Marmont, and he didn't try to hit on girls, he already knew that it was not working anyway. Beside he didn't have the slightest interest in them.

The damned idiot had ruined him, he couldn't even become aroused for a girl anymore.

At some point it was time to go for them, they had practice the next day, so they excused themselves and went out to wait for the taxi.

They were waiting for the car, when Kagami started to talk.

“Aomine, we... we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Tomorrow is good?”  
“Yeah.” Truthfully he was worried and scared. What if Kagami decided he wanted to be with Kise? Or maybe they were already going out and wanted to just make him know about it. What if he didn't want to be with him anymore? But he needed to talk to him, to tell him...

_Maybe Kuroko was right, maybe it's too late... Fuck, what if it's too late?_

He and his old friend had talked about the situation when he was back in Japan, and Kuroko told him that he could be late, that Kagami could be with someone else while he was thinking and trying to not see what were his real feelings. His old shadow was right, he had to deal with it, he was in love with a man, his rival, the man who saved him in high school, not a cute little girl with big boobs, but a 6' man, fiery and proud as much as he was. And it was time he admitted it.

That night he went to sleep immediately, he was tired, but also worried about what would happen with Kagami the next day, what the red head would tell him, what he could tell the other male, if he still had a chance.

The next day Aomine woke up with a hungover, damn Kise! He had to be clear headed to talk with the red head, not to have a damn headache. Well, he needed to eat something first, opting for a simple breakfast before going to lesson.

At practice he was already good enough, but Kagami was distracted and coach made him run for the rest of the time. That idiot had something on his mind again, was it about their talk?

When coach dismissed them called the Aomine's. “You, red, solve that damned thing or I won't let you play next time.”

“Yes, coach!”

Just after Kagami started to go toward the locker room the coach stopped Aomine, asking if he knew something and telling him to solve things with Kagami. He already knew he had to do something, he didn't need someone to tell him, but couldn't really say it to the man. So he just nodded and said he would talk with Kagami.

Later, when they were ready to go, he called him.

“Hey, Kagami!”

“What do you want Aomine?” The boy was in a sour mood and did nothing to hide it.

“We need to talk.”

“I know! Just... not now.”  
“Hey, it was you that said we need to talk today. What's happening? Your mood lately is the worst I ever have seen.”  
“My father knows about it. He called me today.”

“Oh.” Shit! So his father was not pleased. Well, he could understand that. He wanted to tell Kagami that he wanted to help him about that, but the boy started to walk away again, so he had to stop him again.

“Where are you going?”

“I have something to do.”  
“That something is the reason for those bruises?”

“That... is not your fucking business.” Kagami shoved his hand away and his icy response made impossible for Aomine to say anything more. The boy had never been so cold before and that shocked him. What was happening to Kagami?? He was always kind, this Kagami... he didn't know him at all.

That was not over though, this time he had no intention of let it go. They had to talk and Aomine would not leave things like that anymore. About an hour later, he stopped musing and decided it was time to do something for real. He picked up his phone and made a call.

“Alex, I need you to tell me something.”

“Ah, I bet it's about Kagami's going on the court.”

“The court? No, I don't care if he plays. It's about his bruises. And where he fucking goes these days anyway?”

“Do you have time? I'll take you where Taiga is right now.” They met in about forty minutes.

During the way Alex warned to him to not interfere with the match and explained him how the thing works.

“Isn't it dangerous?”  
“Not if you do it only sometime. And if you have enough money if you lose a game.” After a pause she continued. “I made him do it once, before your match the first year of the Winter Cup. To acquire his animal instinct. But Taiga is starting to do it too much lately and it worries me. This is starting to be too dangerous. I warned him, but he doesn't listen.”

When they arrived there, Kagami was playing and Aomine could sense the atmosphere and he didn't like it one bit. He could understand now, how the red head acquired his animal instinct there, but he could also sense the danger. That was definitely a place where you could lose more than money gambling on a game. And you weren't safe even if you win. People like that don't like to lose, and Aomine could now figure out how Kagami acquired those bruises.

And Kagami was risking too much with his actual match. He barely won a game he usually would win without problems, he wasn't even too focused on the game itself, and after the match his opponent gave him money with an angry expression. A lot of them. How much did they played for?

Then Kagami saw them and approached the fence to meet them, pissed.

“Alex! Why did you let him come here?”

“Taiga, you need to stop doing this, you're gambling too much.”  
“I'm still winning. And why does he have to fucking be here anyway?”  
“Hey, idiot, I'm here!”

“Oh come on Taiga,” Alex started to talk to her pupil, “it's better go away now before people get angry.” The red head nodded and went to retrieve his things. People were looking at them and they were not friendly.

The three of them went in a more safe place to talk, away from that thick atmosphere, away from that zone of the town. Alex at some point said she had to do something and disappeared. Aomine thought it was an excuse to let them be alone for a while, so he didn't protest.

Kagami tried to talk, but before the red head could even articulate a syllable Aomine gripped his shirt.

“Are you a fucking idiot?” His voice was loud but he didn't care if people heard them.

“Aomine, let me go!”

“That thing is dangerous. I could sense it from a far. Do you want to be killed so much?”  
“Fuck you, I was winning!”

He pushed Kagami away punching him on his face. “You weren't even in the game you dickhead! You could win easily if you were even a little thinking of playing your usual way.”

The red head was nursing his cheek. “What does even fucking matter to you anyway?”

Aomine was looking at the boy now, his eyes widened in a sudden comprehension and shock altogether. How could he not see it before? Kagami was... starting to break.

He couldn't permit something like this, Kagami was the man who saved him that time, the only rival for him, the only one who was able to beat him, his fated rival. The kind boy with stupid eyebrows and a smile like the sun itself. He would never let the boy become something like the way he was back then, becoming... like him. Not fucking hell!

He could not permit that smile of his to fade away, he could not permit someone to hurt him or be hurt by himself.

He would be the one to save him this time, before it was too late. He couldn't lose him, not anymore.

In that moment he knew, he knew exactly what he was feeling for Kagami, and he knew he couldn't go without the other boy, not anymore. He wanted him in his life, he wanted him beside for all of their fucking lives! He had almost said it out loud. And the realization of his own feelings made him a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny them anymore.

He looked at the other boy, still in his grip.

“I knew you were stupid, Kagami.” This time Aomine's voice was hurt. Kagami didn't have faith in him, not enough to tell him how he was feeling. Well they weren't exactly talking lately, but still... Was he so unreliable?

“I didn't married you because I felt nothing for you.” He said. His gaze fixed on the red head's orbs. He saw surprise in them and then denial.

“Yeah, right, you were drunk.”

“Well yes, that was it too. But it was not only that.” He wanted to explain, but he was never good with words. “Kagami...”

“Look, Aomine, I know. You were originally straight I can understand if you...”

“Shit, Taiga shut up, lemme explain!” He snapped. “In these months I had a lot of thinking.”  
“Well, don’t do it again, you may break your head.”

At that he was really pissed, Kagami was truly too similar to him now, he was not his usual self.

He grabbed the boy and pushed him in an alleyway. He didn't care about his protests, he didn't care that the red head tried to punch him, he pushed the other against the wall and pinned him there.

“Now listen to me idiot. I'm trying to say that I can't stay without you. All these months I tried to understand what I really feel. I knew from the start I had a crush on you, but I didn't knew what I really felt or how strong it was. Remember I was straight before, or at least, this is what I believed.

Then we were suddenly married and that not felt real for a long time. Not until I came here and then it all crashed on me.” Now the red head was looking at him, silently listening to his words, eyes wide.

“It was all too sudden and I got scared. I had to try and see if I was really attracted to you, if I was still attracted to girls. Hell I always loved big boobs and all of a sudden I started to like a man, a muscular one to boot. And I married him! Can you even understand my fears and doubts? I had to... understand my own feelings...” He didn't knew how to explain what he wanted, he didn't knew if Kagami could understand what he went through.

“Shit, it's all your fault if I can't even get aroused by women anymore.”

“What...”

“I'm saying I love you, Taiga.” Now he was embarrassed, he felt his face on fire, but he didn't lowered his gaze, he continued to look in those red wide eyes.

“This... How can you even jok...” Aomine didn't let the boy finish, there was only one thing he could do now. He planted a kiss on those lips.

At first Kagami tensed, non-moving, not responding at all. But he wasn't punching him either. So he deepened the kiss. He licked Kagami's bottom lip, asking permission and felt the other gradually relaxing, granting him entry. Their kiss was tender, calm, slow, different in a lot of ways from the other they shared. When they parted Kagami spoke, in an uneven voice.

“That's not fair...” His hands where gripping Aomine's shirt, and when the tanned boy noticed it a smile rose naturally on his face.

“You're already married with me, deal with it 'cause I will not let you go.” He talked with confidence, but he didn't know if Kagami was still feeling the same.

The other looked at him with a quizzical expression. “It's been a long time, Taiga.” He said on the red head ear, knowing that the other would understand his tone and what he was implying, praying that he would accept him again. And the red head didn't disappointed him.

“Pervert!” Kagami's words weren't angry, nor he was pushing him away. His face was adorably red.

“Yeah, and you like it.” Kagami’s reaction to his words was so amusing, the boy's face was red like his hair and he couldn't look at Aomine. “Now move your ass, we really need to go someplace I can make you understand how much I missed you.” He said, letting go the other boy and starting to walk.

Kagami, after some moment of hesitation, followed him.

“Aomine, wait! Where do you... I mean... at this time my room isn't the best place to talk.”

“Who said I wanna talk?”

Kagami reacted immediately at his words, his cheeks were red again.

“Ah, that's a problem.” Why in that fucking Country they didn't have affordable love hotels??

After some moments Kagami talked, still hesitant. “I... we can... use Alex's place.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I'll text her, I have a spare key.”

“Lead the way, tiger.”  
“Don't call me that!”

They stopped on the way to buy a bottle of lube and condoms (Kagami protested when he picked them up, his face red) and some beer, since Alex ordered them to buy some as payment for renting the house.

When they entered the place, Aomine looked around. It was a normal American house, with things scattered all over and basketball magazines on a counter. Kagami was taking off his shoes when Aomine landed a kiss on his neck.

“Aomine, wait...”  
“I don't want to.” Aomine hugged the other boy and made him turn around, so their lips could touch. “Aom..mfggh”

“I can't wait, Taiga.” His voice on Kagami ear made the other shiver. He knew his voice had that effect on the red head, and he was going to fully use it at his advantage now.

He pinned the boy at the wall, their lips crushed again, their tongues started to dance in their hot cavities. Kagami moaned in his mouth and that went straight to Aomine's groin.

He started to attack the red head's neck, biting the fair skin, marking him as _his_. Hell, how much he missed all this... Another moan escaped from Kagami's lips and his hands started to wander on Aomine's body making him grunt in approval.

Their clothed erections were touching, Aomine was grinding against the other male in search for more friction.

“Bed.”

“F-first, left.” Kagami's voice was barely audible. Aomine pushed the boy towards the bedroom, continuing kissing and touching him, his hands on the others erection.

When they finally arrived in the room he didn't lose time, he pushed the red head on the bed, hopping on top of him, taking off their shirts. They kissed again and Aomine marked the other boy again and again. Everyone who would see those marks had to know Kagami was his.

He pinched the other male's nipple and bit and sucked the other in his mouth, playing with the rosy bud with his tongue and teeth, gaining splendid noises from the boy under him. He took off Kagami's pants and underwear freeing his erection, that stood proud. He descended there, licking the precum already dripping. “Nggh Aom..”

After a first lick at the head he took the whole length in his mouth and started to suck and bob his head.

“Nghh ahh” Kagami was a moaning mess, he was so beautiful.

“Ao... I can't... too much... just do me...”

He released the member with a plop and retrieved the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

He kissed the boy's tights and his mouth returned on the boy's erection while his fingers started to work on Kagami's entrance to stretch him.

When his second finger was added the other boy started to protest. “Fuck me already!”

“Don't be stupid, that's not enough yet. We haven't done it for a while.” He said. “Unless you and Kise...”  
“Ah??? Why should I... wait, Kise???? What are you talking about?”

“Whatever Taiga.” He said, now understanding that Kagami did never think about the possibility of doing something with the blond.

He added a third finger and went straight to touch the other's sweet spot, making him moan loud and arch his back in pleasure.

“Dai...Ahhh.” Aomine retreated the fingers and, he aligned himself. Only then he remembered the abandoned condom on the bed, but really didn't want to stop now, they were both clean anyway, and it wasn't the first time they did it like that. He entered slowly and didn't stop until he was fully inside, stopping his movement until his partner had been adjusted to his size. Then Kagami started to move and he took the hint, establishing a rhythm.

Their kisses were sloppy, full of love and lust.

“Dai... ahhh... aaaaahhhhhh YES!! THERE!!” Aomine thrust again touching every time Kagami's prostate and the other boy moved, meeting him in the middle.

“Taiga... Look only at me, think only at me, be only mine.”

“Dai... idio... Aaahah”

“Yeah Taiga, you're so fucking wonderful.”  
“Fuck! Yes! There!” “Deeper!” “Daik... comin...”

“Yeah Taiga, come for me, only for me.” That sent the red head over the edge. Aomine followed a few thrust later and collapsed near the other male.

After some moment he slipped out and took care of cleaning them.

The red head, regaining his normal view of the world started to complain. “You came inside again, dumbass.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“And where is the condom? Why...”  
“Yeah I forgot it, okay? You were so tempting that I couldn't remember anything.”

“Idiot.” After a moment, though, Kagami talked again, worried. “Shit, what time is it?”

“Why?”

“The curfew. We have to go back to our rooms.”  
“Fuck!” In ten minutes they took a shower, put the sheets into the washing machine and went out.

Along the way they started to talk, shoulders touching every now and then.

“Kagami, never see Kise again.”  
“Uh? Why? He's also my friend ya know?”

“You two are too friendly.”

“Don't tell me you're jealous!”

“And what if I am?”

“Idiot, he already has someone.” Kagami said, but he was smiling, his usual happy smile that made Aomine love him even more every time he saw it.

“Has he? Who?”

“Secret.”

“As in you don't know?”  
“I know. But Kise wants it to be a secret for now.”

“As if he could maintain a secret.” Yeah Kise and secret were never good together. “Why on earth you don't have a house here?”

“My father doesn’t live here anymore. And even if he was I don't want to live with him.”

“Well I can understand, you lived alone all through your high school years.”

“Shit, I don't want to deal with him. He wants me to explain all this marriage thing. And he's royally pissed.”

“So he knows about us?” If Aomine was the same he was in high school, or even some months ago, he could say something like 'I don't care, it's not my problem', but now he couldn't, and he didn't want to run away, not this time, not anymore.

“We'll go to see him.”

Kagami turned to look at him. “What? Are you going insane?” After a pause he continued. “Who are you?”

“Idiot, I'm your husband.” That word now had a completely different meaning for him, and he was sure for Kagami too. He didn't want to go back though. Aomine smiled to the other boy and gave a little peck on his lips.

\----------------------------------


	15. A bit of relaxing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are starting to go well between our aces, even if its's till the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry the next one will be longer.   
> I hope everyone is okay, this diffccult time in the coronavirus era is hard for everyone.

**A BIT OF RELAXING TIME**

That day Kagami was once again on the court, and he was unstoppable. The other team was shocked, no one of them could contain him. Even his teammates where dumbfounded. He was good, but that day he was a fury, they had never saw him so focused, so strong, so energized, and they didn't knew why.

Aomine, however knew better, and he remembered the other level the two of them had, the Zone, their teammates never saw it yet.

“I take he solved his problems.” The coach said, satisfied.

“And you never saw him in the Zone yet. He was the only one who could beat me when I was in.”

The coach just looked at him with a smirk. “I saw your old matches, who do you think I am?”

One of their teammates, hearing them, asked what the zone was, so the coach explained him, and not only they could enter the zone, but also the fact that the two aces could enter in that state at will, was shocking for the boys on the bench.

At the end of the third quarter coach made Aomine take Kagami's place. “Go crush them for good, boy.” They won for 134 to 75.

In the locker room all their team mates were asking them how they could play like that, but they could only give vague answers. The coach though, gave them some info to where to look, meaning their high school career.

The next day their coach made their practice a hell, saying that only few of them were able to play decently in the last match. Kagami and Aomine had already their personal training to do, (and Kagami suspected their coach had been secretly talking to Aida Riko, because his regimen was awfully similar to hers), but the normal practice that day was really tiring too.

In the meanwhile, their teammates had discovered about them and the “Generation of Miracles” members and were asking them all sort of things, about Kuroko too. “He's so extreme!” One of them said in awe.

They were still in the locker room when a cheerful blond barged in, surprising everyone.

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!!”

“Oi Kise, didn't you returned home two weeks ago?” Aomine complained.

“Well, yes, but I had a shot here this morning. Anyway, I came to give you these.” The blond gave the two aces a pack each.

“Wait! I know you.” One of the other players said. “You're that model, Kise Ryouta, right?”  
“You know me?” The blond's voice was now happier if it was possible, and his model smile was plastered on his face. “I am flattered.”

“Well, everyone is talking about you these days. You're the model of the moment. Aomine, how come you two knows him?”

Aomine scoffed. “We know each other from middle school. And we played against each other in high school.”

“You played basketball?”

“Yeah, but I was the worst of the bunch.”

“Oh yes I recognize you now! I saw you play in those in high school videos.” One of the boys said and others nodded.

And another confirmed “He was one of them, the Miracles!”

“Oh, you know about us?”

“Damned copycat, it was a pity you stopped to play.” Kagami intervened.

“Well, some other time we can still play a game.”

“Yeah just call us.” The red head challenged.

All the boys were excited now. “For real? Can we watch it? How could he play like that?”

“He can copy everything he sees and do it just the same.”  
“Waa I'd like to see it live!”

“Yes, maybe another time.” Aomine was already annoyed.

“Anyway, Kagamicchi, open the package, those are your copies.”

The two boys opened them and found the last number of a fashion and sport magazine that was known and sold all around the world.

Kagami frowned. “Oh shit don't tell me...”

“Yeah.” Aomine answered him, looking horrified. Their photos where in that article. Their names too. The two boys didn't give much thought about those things, so they didn't knew in which magazine they would be and didn't bother to ask. Though thinking in retrospect, being Kise a rising model, it was a given it would be a famous magazine.

“Let me look at it.” “Yeah me too.” The boys were all surrounding the three now looking at their photos in the magazine.

All of them were asking how the two of them had the opportunity to get the job, and someone said that from now on all the girls would come to them like bees. “This magazine is well known all over the world, that's huge.”

“Ah shit, I bet Satsuki will call in two hours.”

“I'm not worried about her, but if someone see these...” Kagami was worried about it, and also about the people in the campus, they wouldn't leave them alone.  
“Well, I can give you some advi… ough! Aominecchi that hurt!” Kise was hit on his head by an annoyed tanned boy. “It's your fault as always! Now they wouldn't leave us alone!”

“Well the magazine will be out only tomorrow.”  
“That doesn't change anything!”

“Ahh and now I will have to deal with Alex and Tatsuya for this!” Kagami had also his problems.

They were right. From the next day (the magazine was officially in the shops in the morning) people all over the campus followed them, talked about them, whispered about them for days and girls were making them sweet eyes and silent and not so silent offers.

Momoi called Aomine when they were still eating after practice in the cafeteria (with all the eyes on them). Well, they were eating something in Aomine's case and a whole lot in Kagami's case, (as always the boy had a tray impossibly full of food in front of him), surrounded by a horde of sighing girls.

Momoi was thrilled about the whole thing and said that they were so handsome that every one of her college friend was drooling and asking about them and how she knew the two boys.

“Ah, Dai-chan, I may have done something...”  
“What did you do? Did you give my number?”  
“Well, not exactly... I was so excited that I let your mother see the article... and... she found out about Kagamin... well, she asked why the two of you had the same name and it slipped out of my mouth.”  
“What???”  
“Well, I thought you already told them...”  
“Shit, Satsuki.”

“I'm sorry Dai-chan.”

That evening Kagami and Aomine decided to stay in the red head's room for once and do nothing but hide themselves. That same evening the red head received a phone call from Alex who teased the two boys in live call, saying that now they would surely be noticed.

“Fuck you Alex!” Kagami complained.

“Come on, Taiga, now you're sure you'll have all the attention, the scouts would come to see you two play for sure.” That, though, didn't help to ease their mood at all.

An hour later Tatsuya called, saying that Akashi suggested Atsushi to buy a certain magazine and so the giant went to buy it. How that damned former captain of them was always so informed was a mystery for everyone.

“You didn't tell me about that.”  
“It was sudden and... I didn't think that it would be that magazine either. I thought it would be something local.”

“Taiga, you're as naive as always. Kise is a famous model now, you can't expect him working for local little magazines. But well, you look good in there. I hope that fake husband of yours doesn't create another problem about this.”

“Hey, pretty boy, I hear you!”  
“Oh. You're there? Taiga were we in a live call?” The boy didn't look sorry at all, he looked amused instead and that irritated Aomine even more.

“Anyway, Tatsuya how are things between you and that giant?”

“We're good, we're going to live together.”

“Giant?” Aomine asked.

“Well, you didn't know? He and Murasakibara.”  
“What??? Those two... I mean... Murasakibara???”

“Atsushi can be sweet ya know.” Himuro was amused.

“Yeah with snacks and candies.”

“I admit he can be a little childish, but he's also very manly.”  
Aomine couldn't hold it anymore. “I don't even wanna know!” Kagami was giggling too much for Aomine's liking. He was shocked. Murasakibara in a relationship? He had always thought the boy was interested only in food.

“Stop laughing you!”

“AHAHAH sorry, but your face was mahah...” Damn Kagami was laughing at him and he couldn't even be really angry....

“Damn come here!” Aomine shouted, running to capture the other boy, who was now sit on the bed laughing, and planting a kiss on his lips. “Aahh Taiga...” His hand started to roam on the other male's body.

“Wait, Daiki...”

“Hey, you two, I'm still here. At least hung up!” Protested the former Yosen ace on the other side of the line, the mobile abandoned on the bed. Well, at least the two seemed doing well.

Even if they would be interrupted by Haruka returning from his own training in some minute, of course.

Kuroko called them on Skype some time later, saying that they looked good together and was pleased to see they were finally happy, so he decided to send them a copy of their wedding photos.

Needless to say that Kagami was not amused to see himself with a flower bouquet or red roses and Aomine decided that he was too cute in that picture and saved it as his safe screen.

\-------------------------------------


	16. Himuro's worries about his little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro is worried. His little brother hads always been clueless about love and now he's dating that Aomine... worst he's married to that man. And it worries Himuro, he's the older and he has to protect his brother.

**HIMURO'S WORRIES ABOUT HIS LITTLE BROTHER  
**

He wasn't overprotective towards his brother. He was only worried.

He didn’t knew why his brother was hanging out with that Tohou ace; even if he was Kuroko's friend that wasn't an excuse to have the two meet and fight every single time.

Aomine was an obnoxious, self-centered bastard, so why Taiga was enduring his presence? Beside basketball of course. Even he could admit Aomine was too good, and only Taiga was able to play him on par. This, though, didn't give him the right to boss Kagami around.

For some time he had thought that Kagami and that pale guy would end up together.

But his brother had always denied to have feelings for that boy, saying that the two of them were only friends.

Well his brother was naive, he always paid more attention to basketball than girls, so Himuro doubted he would ever be interested in them. He noticed way before Kagami that the boy could not be interested in girls at all, but he kept quiet. It wasn't his job to tell him, he was sure that sooner or later his brother would notice by himself. Moreover, the later it was the safer would be for his little brother.

He saw the first doubts and awakening of interest when he saw his brother with Kuroko, his shadow. But even then nothing happened between the two. The boy was a good friend, a little creepy with his way of appearing before you without your notice, but he was a good guy and helped them to reunite as brothers.  
So the news dropped like a thunder about his little Taiga married with Aomine Daiki, it was a real shock for Himuro.

Of all the people his brother could choose he would never have guessed it would be that guy. His brother was in love with that troublesome, selfish, stupid boy. How was that possible? Yes the boy was handsome, but his attitude sucked. And Himuro didn't noticed Kagami's feelings until now. How could had he miss it?

His little Taiga was in love... And that was shocking in itself. But with that Aomine... that had to be a joke! And they went and married!

He wanted to stop this madness and help his brother to wake up. But he was... so willing to try and make it work. How could he say no? His brother was too kind, he had always known that.

But when he heard that the damn fucker had cheated on him he wanted to go there and punch the blue haired boy on his face. He had not done it only because Taiga said he would deal with it alone. And Atsushi said that if Aomine hurt Kaga-chin again he would crush him personally. Atsushi could be protective of people he respected, and Taiga had always cooked for him, and given him sweets, so Himuro's boyfriend had a soft spot for Kagami.

Now the two had apparently made up and were together again.

He was hoping that that man didn't made Kagami go on in a swing, because that was not healthy, and this time he would intervene, even if Taiga would protest.

That up and down was not good for his brother and if what Alex had said was true, his brother was doing something too risky again lately. Should he go there and take things in his own hands? Or should he wait? Alex wasn't telling him anything specific, just that she would deal with things if they became too dangerous. Was Kagami doing something stupid trying to distract himself from his heartbreak? Knowing him that could be the case.

If his brother kept going on like that he wouldn't stay put, he would go there for real, he couldn't stay still and watch anymore.

But some time after Alex had told him that, at some point, Aomine had managed to stop Taiga from gambling on the court (so that was what he was doing, those games could be really dangerous indeed. He had seen it himself, the results of people loosing too much, and also people winning too much. It wasn't safe at all, and it could be involving mobsters too.) That was a good thing, maybe the only one good thing that the man had done until now. So maybe, just maybe, he could wait and see for a little while how things would go on between those two.

\---------------------------------------


	17. Meeting Kagami's father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Aomine and Kagami's father to meet. Will the man accept Aomine? Or things will end badly? Aomine doesn't know, but he's eager to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you? I hope you're all well and healthy.  
> We're still locked down after 2 months...  
> Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter

**MEETING KAGAMI'S FATHER**

When people started to notice the two boys where the same ones they saw in that magazine, life for them started to become difficult. How only a single article could do that was a mystery for them. And they now started to understand how Kise's life was until now; how had he endured it for so many years was something that made the two basketball aces rethink about Kise's personality.

Kagami had also received a phone call from Aida and his former teammates, they all saw the magazine. Apparently Momoi went to visit and showed them the article and Riko ran to buy it. His former coach asked why the two of them had the same name in the article and he didn't knew what to answer, not willing to spill everything, he had just said that it was a mistake on the writer's part.

“ _Maybe they made a mistake.” He answered nervously._

“ _Bakagami, are you hiding something from us?”_

“ _Ah, well, no, you see...”  
“Just spill it.”_ _  
“No, really...”_

“ _Bakagami, if you don't say it now I'll come there and hit you!” Knowing her she would just do that._

“ _But... you'll... I don't want you to... hate me or be disgusted...”_

_She sighed. “Kagami-kun, don't tell me you and that idiot are secret brothers.”  
“No, that's not it. We... ma-married.”_

“ _EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH??????????? You and that Tohou ace???? Married???? How??? Why??? When??? Why didn't you invited us???”_

“ _Aida-san...”  
“Well, you're a Bakagami.” She said in a warm tone. “I bet it was a challenge.”_

“ _That was not!”_

“ _I thought you would end up with Kuroko-kun, but it's true that you two idiots suits each other.”_

“ _You're not... I mean... We're both men. Aren't you..._ _Uh? Why everyone think I would have ended up with Kuroko?”_

“ _Because you were his light.”_

“ _That means nothing!”_

“ _You two were always together and were doing everything like a couple.”_

“ _Did we?” He asked. “We're just best friends though. Aida-san you really are okay with us being... I mean...”_

“ _Ahh. Well, I don't have problems about that, so don't worry.”_

“ _Thanks.”  
“But you'll have to tell me everything next time we talk_.”

“ _Sure._ ”

“ _You didn't invited us to the ceremony because you worried we wouldn't accept you?”  
“Uh no, it was... something sudden for us too.” He couldn't just say they were dead drunk, right?_

Even during their practice the gym was filled by girls drooling at their every move, and pissed boys were glaring at them all the time with jealousy.

And saying the coach was not happy about all the fuss was an understatement. He was constantly glaring at those people at first, and then at the Aomine couple, since it was obvious they were the center of all that chaos. And since he was a sadist he had decided the two needed some form of punishment, meaning extra training.

One day he directly asked what was happening with the new public during practice and the matches too, and their teammates started to explain excitedly, spilling everything to the man. Well, not everyone was happy about it, some of them started to hate the two boys, but couldn't help it and admit that they were some of the most talented players of the team. That didn’t stop them to start

treating the two Aomine coldly.

Some of the guys actually had bought the magazine and showed it to the coach, who frowned and glared at the two aces like he wanted to kill them on the spot.

“All right.” The man said. “Go back to practice. You two will explain everything after. After your extra training that is.”

“We're so dead...” Kagami complained.

After the hell practice, Kagami could swear the coach wanted really to kill them that day, the two had to explain everything, the coach would make them pay for this, they knew it just by looking at his face. And that was how their hellish extra training was added to their normal training (that was already deadly heavy).

“In short you and this Kise model are friends and because of him you've done this job?”

“Yeah. Kise's always been like this ever since middle school.” Aomine answered.

“Stop blaming other people, if you didn't wanted to do it you could just say no.”  
“We tried, but that photographer...” Kagami started, but seeing the coach's expression changed his mind. “Never mind, people will forget. I think. Right?”

“Yes, if you stop playing. But I have no intention of benching you two idiots forever, so you'll deal with this situation.”  
“How?”  
“Your problem. Be sure to come on time tomorrow for practice.” He dismissed them. And they knew that practice would be really, really hard for them starting from the next day.

On their way back they tried to eat something in peace, but they couldn't even be alone. All the campus knew about them already, both for their matches and the damn magazine, and they had to sign a lot of those actually, like some sort of celebrities.

“Jeez, how has Kise been dealing with all this stuff ‘till now?” Aomine complained, while Kagami was stuffing his face with cheese burghers. “I have to rethink about his skills and endurance for real now.”

“Don't know. We can ask him, maybe? He can teach us some way to deal with all this people.”

“Ah, shit that's all his fault. Fine, you call him Bakagami.”

“Why me?”  
“Cause if I do I'll punch him.”  
“How can you punch him on the phone idiot?”  
“Dunno, but I may be able to do it right now.”  
“Fine, fine, I'll call him on Skype later.”  
They were still chatting about Kise's faults when Aomine's phone went off and the tanned boy's face, looking at the caller ID went wide and his face tensed visibly.

He grabbed Kagami by an arm and dragged him to Kagami's room (the poor boy was still munching on his last burger), that damned roommate of his was always studying until late, so only Kagami's room was available, since Haruka was a really quite guy even if he was there (and that night he was still at the pool) and he was nearly as expressionless as Tetsu.

He pressed the button while still running.

“Mum?”

_Oh shit._ Kagami thought understanding who was calling his man.

“Aomine Daiki, you better explain.”

“Uh mum, I'm happy to hear you too.” Kagami could here Aomine's mother loud voice even from where he was.  
“Don't joke with me lad. I saw that magazine.”  
“Uh, well, that was Kise's...”  
“I'm not talking about That. Even though you’ll explain it later.” The two boys reached the room and entered.

“Satsuki told us something unbelievable. And that article... your names...”

“Look if you complain about this...”  
“Cut it, Daiki. Who is this Taiga who seem to be married with you? It's a joke, right?” His mother's voice was trembling, like she was crying.

“Well...”

At that point his father's voice boomed in.

“Daiki, you'll come back here in two weeks and will explain. We have not raised you to become a... a... I will send you the money for the tickets.” That was all. The man hung out.

“Fuck!”

He turned to his husband who was now sporting a really sad face. It was really unusual for the red head…not once he remembered him overwhelmed like this, almost frantic.

Now that he was thinking about it, he had never saw Kagami cry, but his expression suggested it may be happening soon.

“Taiga?”  
“It's my fault.” The boy said, sitting on the bed. “You were originally straight, you could have had a girlfriend and marry her and your parents wouldn't have had complaints.”

He had to stop the boy before he really started to think it was really his fault, because it was not. “Taiga, I had a lot of women. They were never good for me.” He said. “I could never feel something for them. Yes, I had sex with them, but that was all. I did never loved them.”

Now came the difficult part for him to explain to himself, he had never been good at it. He was awkward and could never find the right words. “I knew from the moment I met you that you were special. Only I didn't know how much. I don't care what my parents think. You're the only one for me.” _Oh fuck!_ This was really embarrassing! He had practically confessed to the red head. And it was so cheesy he could develop a cavity.

“I care!” Kagami said before his husband finished talking and when he heard the last sentence his cheeks reddened in a huge blush, a good change from his sad demeanor. He smiled at the boy. He knew that Kagami wanted to meet his parents, he knew that he was feeling sad for not having this possibility, only because he was a man and they wouldn't accept him. “When did you tell we're meeting your father?”  
“Three days.” Kagami said opening the album in which he put their wedding photos, he needed to look at them it seemed. They were really a stupid couple, he mused with a smile, joining him. But he didn't want Kagami any other way.

\---

And there they were now, three days later, sitting in a taxi, after a five hours fly from L.A. to New York city. They went to the hotel immediately, they would stay only a night, so they chose something cheap. They were really tired but they could sleep at least for a couple hours before going to meet Kagami's father. He said he had reserved a table and gave his son the address.

Aomine had never thought about meeting the parents of his partner before, hell he had never thought he would even had someone he really cared about this much before. He was nervous, but he could do this, for Kagami.

They took a taxi for “The lambs club”. When they entered the building the tanned man was stunned. He already had his hands sweating for the tension, he didn't need more to think about.

“Shit Taiga this place is...” Aomine knew Kagami was rich, but he had never really thought about it before, since he behaved like any normal boy his age, even with that huge house he was living in alone in his high school days in Japan. Not like Akashi, who was a little spoiled lord or something, used to order people what to do, a huge car and a driver.

But this time he had to face the reality, Kagami was rich, and his father would be more than hostile towards him. That was for sure. If he was tense before, now he was practically terrified.

They entered and asked for Kagami's table and were accompanied to their sits. They were both nervous, Aomine noticed that also Kagami was edgy.

They went to buy something for Aomine to wear expressively for this meeting some days before, since Kagami knew in which places his father used to go eat, while Kagami decided he would use the clothes he bought with Kise, so, at least, they seemed decently dressed. Well, Kagami was gorgeous, damn Kise had done a really good stylist job. He had to let Kagami pay for his clothes, because they were expensive and he couldn't afford them. Damn would he ever be able to at least be on equal level of his husband? Or would he have to always economically depend on him?

After about twenty minutes, which they passed just looking around and trying to look comfortable and calm, a man approached them. It was a tall, muscled, black haired man, wearing a white shirt and a black suit.

“Sorry for being late, Taiga.”

“Dad.” Kagami greeted in a tense voice. And now Aomine's hands were sweating again. Good start...

He looked at the man trying to calm himself again, distracting his thoughts with anything, really. So his red hair were not inherited from his father, he noticed. It had to be his mother then.

The man eyed them, nodded and sat.

“First of all, is best to order.” He said and the three decided what to eat. Aomine looked at the menu and prices and sighed. Yeah, really good start... he just hoped that Kagami's father would pay or he would have a serious problem.

After the waiter was gone with their order the man looked at the two boys.

“Taiga, it's time to explain yourself.” His voice was not warm at all.   
“It's as you already know. I... m-married a person.” The red head overlooked about the circumstances. They were interrupted by their drinks placed before them.

Then the man asked Kagami about their every day life and school and some other idle talk.

“I'm doing fine. I had a test last week and I took a B. I know it's not an A, but I'm going there, I swear.” Their order had arrived and they started to eat.

“Well, knowing you I'm even surprised about the B, but if you can have an A that's good.”

Aomine took a bite to his meat while father and son were talking and it was fantastic, it melted in his mouth like butter. Unfortunately he couldn't really appreciate it for the situation they were in.

“So Taiga, about the person you married...”

“That person happens to be a... man.” Kagami managed to say it.

Aomine saw clearly the elder’s change of expression, his jaw stiffened, his fingers on the fork tightened the grip, and he started to worry.

“You know this can't continue, right?” The man's voice was cold like ice now.

“Dad...”  
“And that person...”  
“He's here with me.”  
The man looked at the tanned boy, scanning him. “So it's you.” Aomine didn't liked the his deadly stare.

“Yeah, it's me.”  
“What happens to be your name?”  
“Aomine Dai...”   
“Excuse me...” A young girl approached them without being noticed. She was wearing a blue dress, her long blond hair were tied in a long ponytail. She was cute.

The three turned toward her.

“Are you... mm... the Aomine? I mean... I'm going to your college and... I happened to see you here...”

“Yes?” Kagami said, not understanding his mistake.

“Ah! Well, can you two... sign this? I... saw you play... you were amazing!”

Kagami's cheeks reddened and didn't knew how to react, but Aomine was faster to recover. “Sure.” He took the pen and signed the magazine, then he gave the pen to Kagami, who signed it and gave everything back to the girl.

“Thank you very much!!!” The enthusiastic girl hugged the magazine and returned to her table, eyes sparkling and chatting with her friends and parents.

When they were left alone Aomine complained again. “Jeez, I will kill Kise for this! Why also people in fucking New York know us?”

“It's not entirely his fault this time. We never asked where those photos would be published.”

“Taiga, care to explain? Again.” His father called, remembering him the previous conversation.

“Uh well, it's complicated, we... had a modeling job, but we never checked which magazine would be the article for, and it happened to be on a well-known sport fashion magazine.”

“And how that occurred?”  
“It was... because of a friend.”  
“A friend.”  
“Yeah,” Aomine explained, “An old friend of mine, who is a model since middle school.”

“I see. And you dragged my son in this.”  
“Kise is my friend too!”

“Taiga don't raise you voice here.”

“Your name?” The man asked to Aomine again.

“Aomine Daiki.”  
“Well, Aomine-kun, I think you'll have to divorce as soon as possible, like tomorrow. You'll understand that my son needs to be able to marry a good girl and inherit the family business. We will consider this as an accident, I'll compensate you.”  
“That's enough!” Kagami stood up. “You're insulting my husband. And I will not divorce from him. Beside you already know that I don't want to succeed you in the Company. Also, I don't think I would ever be able to marry a woman.”

“Taiga, this is only a phase you'll...”  
Now also Aomine stood up. “Don’t even think of finishing it.” He fixed his gaze on Kagami's father and started to talk. “Ya know, I had a lot of girls in the past. But I'm here right now, with the man I chose. And trust me, it wasn't easy. A phase you say? Bullshit. I'm not rich and I can be an asshole, but we don't need your money. I don't care what you think of me, but you're insulting your son here. And I can't sit any longer in this place hearing you say those things to him. You don't know him. You didn't even came to visit once in what, three years? Nor you know me. I bet you never even saw him play. I'll tell you something. He's not made for sitting at a desk, he's born to play basketball.” He was so focused that he didn't saw Kagami's blushing face looking at him in awe.

“Taiga, I'm going back to the hotel.” he then said, turning toward the exit and going outside.

“I'm coming too.” Kagami said to him. “Dad...”  
Aomine waited for his man outside the restaurant, hands in his pockets, he knew he needed some time with his father. And Kagami joined him some minutes later.

“Well?” The tanned man asked.

“I'm disinherited.”   
“Shit, I'm sorry.” He really was. He knew that Kagami had only his father, and he cared deeply for him. So losing his only parent must have been really difficult and sad for the boy.

“It's okay. I'll ask Alex to help me find a job.”

“I'll help too.” He said. It was only right, Kagami had just lost his family and had no one to help him financially, and it was for him, so he had to do something too. Luckily both of them had a scholarship, or Kagami may had to quit college.

“We're calling a taxi?”

“Later, I... need to walk for a bit.”

“Fine then.” They started to walk in silence. Aomine took Kagami's hand in his. He had never done it before, never with anybody else. But now he wanted to do it. He needed to. Even if it was embarrassing and cheesy. The man he chose had been disinherited because he chose him. How would he be able to ever thank him for that? It was not a simple little thing. He had given up his family, his status, his money for him. He promised to himself that he would make Kagami happy no matter what.

He looked at the sky, already black. This wasn't a movie, this was reality. And it sucked.

They walked in the middle of New York city, together, hand in hand, looking at the night lights and the dark sky, their cheeks slightly red, not knowing what they would do tomorrow, but they were together and that was what was important.

The next morning they took the first flight back to L.A. and Kagami called Alex.

“Yo Taiga, what happened this time?”  
“How do you know something happened?”  
“You're not exactly subtle. So you two fought again?”  
“No. We... need to find a job.”  
“Don't tell me you spent all your money on food.”  
“That's not... My father.. uh, disinherited me. He knows about Aomine.”

“I see. I'm so sorry Taiga. Well, I already knew that something like this could happen. Well then, I'll ask around. And if you need something you can always come to live here.”  
“Thank you.”

The red head didn't knew that his choice would lit an uncontrollable chain of events, because Alex called Himuro and Himuro talked about it with his boyfriend Murasakibara. The tall giant called Akashi, who talked about it with Kuroko, and decided to act on his own mobilizing the other Miracles too.

That evening Aomine went to Kagami's room, they had to talk about a lot of things after all.

And they also had to go to Japan, Aomine asked him to go with him, he had decided it was time to seriously talk to his parents too, and Kagami couldn't let him go alone.

“Taiga, you never talk about your mother. I never asked...”

“I... you want to meet her?”

“Yeah?”  
“Then I'll take you there.”

\-------------------------


	18. The meeting with Aomine's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Aomine and Kagami to meet the Tohou's ace parents. How will it go? Will they accept their relationship?

**THE MEETING WITH AOMINE'S PARENTS**

Himuro called him to be sure everything was fine and he wasn't happy to hear Kagami had been thrown out of the family.

“You went alone??”

“No, Daiki was with me. He... he told my father he was insulting me and that I'm born to play basketball and that we don't need his money and... well he was pissed. And my father was not happy I wasn't up to marry a woman and decided I wasn't worth his efforts.”

“I see. I'm really sorry Taiga.”  
“Thanks.”  
“At least you were not alone. And for once Aomine was trying to help you. Even if maybe he worsened things.”

“No, my father was already angry and Daiki was just defending me.

“I see. Taiga, if you need something just ask.”  
“We'll be fine. Say hello to that giant for me.”

“I'll do.”

Time passed fast and it was already April, Easter was near and he wasn't really up to enjoy it.

Kagami and Aomine were at Narita airport. They decided to stay at a hotel, Aomine didn't want to go home and leave Kagami alone, actually he didn't want to stay at his parent's house at all. It was not that he didn't care for them, it was just that he didn't knew how they would react to his coming out, and, again, he didn't want to leave Kagami alone either.

They boarded the Shinkansen. They told only Kuroko they would come back to Japan, they weren't planning to stay for long, so there wouldn't be enough time to see other people and also to explain them everything, hoping to not be rejected by them as well.

They arrived in Tokyo at 21.30, so they went directly to the hotel and settled for the night, but they couldn't really sleep with what was waiting for them the next day.

The next morning they woke up early and went out to eat some breakfast. Kuroko met them for lunch.

“So you're going to meet them?”

“Yeah.” Aomine answered. “I don't even know if Satsuki would be there. Actually it would be best if she wasn't.”

“What are you thinking of doing now? After Kagami-kun's father...”  
“You can say it Kuroko, he's disinherited me. We're looking for a job. We're lucky we're on a scholarship, so colleges fees are not so heavy. And Alex would help us.”

“That's good, I'm glad you're not alone in this.” Kuroko left an hour later, he had lessons to attend, he was following a seminar. He seemed happy and he was really good with kids, so being a kindergarten teacher may be really a good choice for him.

The two boys headed towards Aomine's home, their hands were sweating, their hearts were heavy, still, there was some hope. They stood in front of the door, not knowing what it would be waiting for them on the other side of it. “Ready?”

“Just do it already, Aomine.” So the boy rang at the door of his home.

A woman stood there, she was little and cute and her long hair was the same shade of blue of Aomine.

“Daiki, you're home.”

“Yeah, I'm home, mum.” The tanned boy said. “Can we enter?”

“Mm yes, come in.” The woman didn't look at Kagami, neither she talked to him. “You could call you were coming today.” She complained, but was smiling. It was obvious she was happy to see her son.

They sat in the living room, while she went to make some coffee for her guests.

“Your father would be home in a moment, he went to do some errand. How was the flight?”

“Tiring. Mum, this is...”  
“I know who he is, I recognized him from the photos.” Her voice was serious and cold. This wasn't starting well at all and Kagami was already fearing the outcome.  
Kagami tried to talk to the woman. “Pleased to meet you, I'm...”  
“I don't need to know. I don't need to know you. Daiki is not like that. He doesn't need you either.”

This had started the wrong way. “Mum, let...”  
“What happened to all the girls you were always with before?”  
“They weren't good for me.”

“How? What was wrong with them?”  
“Nothing, it's only that I couldn't love them.”  
“Love can come later, Daiki. You need a good girl that can make you happy and... not a...”

“I already have a person that makes me happy.” The two boys cheeks went red at those words, thinking of the last events between the two of them.

“That is not possible, you need to grow up and stop being...”

“I grew up those months you didn't saw me! I don't need a baby sitter. I'm a married man.” A man entered the house saying “I'm home.” Just when Aomine was saying those last words. He was tall, his hair was black, his skin tanned. _So he took that from him_. _And the beauty and hair form his mother._ Kagami thought looking at Aomine's parents that he had all their good physical qualities.

“Oh Daiki. You're back.” The man entered the room, saw the two boys and eyed Kagami like he was a cockroach, then turned to look at his son with a scolding face. “You could at least come alone.”

Aomine's mother stood up. “I'm going to prepare some dinner.” Kagami looked at the woman, then at the man and sighed.

“Aomine-san let me help you.” He said going in the kitchen after the woman. He thought was best for the moment to leave the two talk alone.

“Please, Aomine-san let me help.” He said to the woman once there.  
“That is not necessary. And how could you help anyway?”

“I can cook, I lived alone during high school.”

“Alone? That's...”  
“Well, my father had to work and remained in the States, so I had to stay here alone.”

“What about your mother?”  
“She's... not here anymore.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry...”  
“It's fine, it's been a long time now.”  
The woman was visibly tense, but then she reluctantly agreed to Kagami's offer. “We'll see if you are really capable.” Kagami didn't knew why she accepted, but he took the opportunity anyway.

“Thanks.” They started with cutting the vegetables and preparing the meat. The woman was looking attentively at his movements and cooking skills, but never said anything.

“What was your name?”  
“Kagami Taiga.”

“So you were that Kagami at Seirin?? The one that played with Kuroko-kun?”

“Uh, yes?” So Aomine had talked about him to his parents?  
“The one that beat our Daiki at basketball and even Satsuki-chan was talking about a lot???”

“Uh, well, I didn't thought you knew about me. Did he really talked about me?” The woman had the ladle in mid-air, fixing him in the face with a thinking expression. Kagami wanted to ask, but thought it was not polite, and soon enough she returned to the stove, stirring the vegetables, so he let it go.

“I see, so that's it.” She murmured at last.

“What happened to your mother?”  
“She... died when I was 10. It was a car accident.”  
“Oh. I'm really sorry!”  
“It's fine, though my father never recovered from that.” Maybe that was the reason he became a work addicted, so he had no time to think about his wife and affection, even for his own son. Maybe he feared to loose someone again and suffer, so he had just closed himself.

They were finishing cooking when Aomine's voice reached them.

“That's enough! If you can't accept him than we have nothing else to say to each other.”

Kagami ran in the living room reaching his husband. “Daiki?”

“We're leaving, Taiga.”

“But...”  
The tanned boy was really pissed off, his hands were shaking, closed in fists, trembling with rage. _That's not good._ He had seen Aomine pissed before, but never, never like this. Kagami was afraid the boy would punch his father at this rate, and that wouldn’t to them any good. He reached the other's hand with his. “Calm down, Daiki.”  
“I can't, he...”  
“He's still you father.”  
The man was equally angry. “You!” He said to Kagami. “I didn't raised my son to be ruined by the likes of you. Let him free to have a good wife, he's not like you! You... filthy...”

“Dad, I'm not forced or anything. I chose...”

“You're still a kid that doesn't know what is good for him.”

“I'm 19 already! And I'm a married man.”  
“With a man? It's not acceptable, it's disg...”  
“Don't you dare to finish that!” Now Aomine was royally pissed and that was not good at all, Kagami was fearing Aomine would do something he would regret. And he was sad, he had a slight hope that things would be different than with his father, but looking at the man in front of him his hopes vanished in an instant. And he remembered how his husband stood up that day, in front of his father, so it was his turn now.

“You! It's your fault, leave my son and never see him again!”

The red head then straightened up and looking at the man in front of him, started to talk, his voice sad more than angry, still holding his man's hand.

“I'm sorry.” He said, looking at Aomine's parents, (the mother stood behind them in silence), who could have been his new parents, if they had accepted them.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He's my husband. He's everything I have. I love him.” A tanned hand tightened the grip on his. “I'm sorry that you can't accept what we have, but he's the only thing I can't give up.”

For some moment there was an awkward silence, until the door closed and a cheerful pink headed girl entered the living room. “Sorry aunty I'm late! I'm looking for... Dai-chan, Kagamin!” And then she noticed the atmosphere.

“Yo, Satsuki!” Aomine tried to lighten things up, without succeeding.

“Dai-chan, welcome home! Kagamin too.” She smiled at them.  
“Hello, Momoi-san.” Kagami greeted the pink haired girl.

“We're going. I'll call you later.” The tanned boy started to go towards the door, with Kagami following him, still holding hands.  
“But, Dai-chan, stay and eat with us!”

“I'm not hungry.”

“But Dai-chan...”  
“Let him leave, he has no place here. I have no sons.” The man said with a cold voice. The two boys went outside while the girl started to protest.

“How could you say something like this? Dai-chan is...” They didn't hear anything else, they didn't need it anyway.

The sky was filled with dark clouds, soon it would start to rain, the night was approaching, and their mood was sour.

“I'm sorry, Daiki, I was hoping...”  
“Mm 'ts okay.” After a moment the tanned man started to talk again. “I love you too.” He said, straightening his grip of Kagami's hand.

A smile spread on Kagami's face and his heart skipped a beat, even though their situation wasn't an happy one at the moment. It was the first time Aomine had said it out loud and the sound of it was warming his heart. Fuck everything else, he just needed his sun beside him, they would be fine.

“Hey, wanna play for a bit?”

“We don't have a ball.”

“We're going to buy one.” Aomine smirked, knowing that the red head would never refuse to play with him. They headed to a sport shop.

\--------------------------------


	19. Aomine's parents part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine didn't really think his father would acceptthem easily, but refusing them like that was beyond his worst worries...

**AOMINE'S PARENTS PART 2**

His mother's voice was unsteady, she had teary eyes. “What happened to all the girls you were always with before?”  
“They weren't good for me.”

“How? What was wrong with them?”  
“Nothing, it's only that I couldn't love them.”

Yes he had many girls, but sex with them was just that, only sex. And he couldn't feel anything real for them, he never had the urge to hold their hands or take them to dates, he was never worried for them, he had never wanted to really know them.

Only his stupid red head made him go crazy, only with him he started to feel something for someone, only with him he was able to be happy again, to love basketball again and break that chain that bounded him. Only he could make Aomine's heartbeat increase and feel butterflies in his stomach, only he could make him look at that sleeping face and think that a 6' muscled man with double eyebrows was cute.  
“Love can come later, Daiki. You need a good girl that can make you happy and... not a...”

“I already have a person that makes me happy.” He picket at Kagami's red cheeks at his words and he knew that he was blushing too, Aomine was thinking about the last events and at what Kagami had given up for him.

“That is not possible, you need to grow up and stop being...”

“I grew up those months you didn't saw me! I don't need a baby sitter. I'm a married man.” Yes, in the past he had been really an asshole, he still was sometime. But he grew up, he learned a lot of things staying alone in the States. And the last events too, had taught him a lot. He didn't need someone to tell him what to do anymore, even if he was still letting Satsuki lecture him sometime.

All of a sudden he felt as if the days of high school were something really old, when he was still a kid who couldn't even do his laundry, while now he was a man. Yes, he was still young, but he knew what he wanted, and even if he had feared his parents reaction, he was ready for this, he could do this.

His father entered the house saying “I'm home.” just when Aomine was saying those words.

“Oh Daiki. You're back.” The man entered the room, saw the two boys and eyed Kagami like he was a cockroach, Aomine didn't fail to notice it and he was already pissed for that. Then the man turned to look at his son with a scolding face. “You could at least come alone.”

Aomine's mother stood up. “I'm going to prepare some dinner.” Kagami looked at the woman, then at the man and sighed.

“Aomine-san let me help you.” Kagami said going to the kitchen after the woman. Aomine let his husband handle his mother and turned to look at his father.

“Aomine Daiki, you will divorce immediately and we will choose a good girl for you, since you're clearly not able to do it properly by yourself.”

Aomine was silent for a moment. Was his father really saying that? Was he really thinking he was a stupid kid?

“What part of no is that you don't understand, dad?”

“You're still young, Daiki, you can find a good and nice girl. You were always with some girl back then.”  
“Yeah, and I could never feel anything for them.”  
“Stop with this nonsense Daiki, you will marry a good girl, you can choose between a lot of candidates. I don't care if you don't love them, you just need to have sex with them.”

“I will not leave him, can't you understand?”

“Son this is just a phase. You will grow up.”  
“Dad, I'm a man now, I'm in college non at a kindergarten.”

“You're still too young if you do this kind of things, you clearly need someone that tell you what is best for you.”  
“He's best for me dad. He's the one...”  
“I can't accept this. That man... He's a man for god's sake! That's sick! You can't be serious! He's ruining you.” The boy was looking at the older man and started to understand that his father would never accept them. “He's a faggot, he's not...”

“That's enough!” Aomine couldn't hear more, he couldn't stand his father talking about Kagami that way. He knew his father was traditional and all, but he had not thought the man would be so close minded...

He stood up. “If you can't accept him than we have nothing else to say to each other.” How could he? How could he tell those things about Kagami? How could he not understand? He would have punched his father if Kagami didn't come just then. His hands were closed in tight fists, so tight that his hands hurts. The boy ran in the living room reaching him. “Daiki?”

“We're leaving, Taiga.” He had to go out of there before really punching his father on his face.

“But...”  
The tanned boy was really pissed off, but this time was different, his father had insulted the man he loved more than anything else in the world, the man that saved him, the man that had given up everything for him.

His hands were shaking with rage. It was hard to stay calm, and he was doing it only because he knew how much Taiga had hoped to be accepted by his parents. But his father had insulted them, he had insulted their feelings.

“Calm down, Daiki.”  
“I can't, he...”  
“He's still you father.” Kagami's voice was sad, and he could understand very well why.  
The man in front of them was visibly angry. “You, I didn't raised my son to be ruined by the likes of you. Let him free to have a good wife, he's not like you! You... filthy...”

“I'm sorry.” When Kagami started to talk, Aomine could see the sadness in his expression, but also his determination.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He's my husband. He's everything I have. I love him.” Aomine tightened the grip of his hand that connected him to his husband. He never thought that his Taiga could say those three words without stuttering them, they had never said them to each other before either. But it made him happy to hear them, he made him happy to see Taiga fight for them. And something inside him, looking at his husband, made him think that he had made the right choice, that they would be fine even without his parents approval. They would be fine, they needed just to be together.

“I'm sorry that you can't accept what we have, but he's the only thing I can't give up.” At those words Aomine's heart actually made a flip.

For some moments there was an awkward silence. Until the door closed and a cheerful pink headed girl entered the living room. “Sorry aunty I'm late! I'm looking for... Dai-chan, Kagamin!” And then she noticed the atmosphere.

“Yo, Satsuki! Aomine tried to lighten things up, without succeeding.

“Dai-chan, Welcome home! Kagamin too.”  
“Hello, Momoi-san.” Kagami greeted the girl.

“We're going. I'll call you later.” The tanned boy started to go towards the door, with Kagami following him, his hand intertwined to his.  
“But, Dai-chan, stay and eat with us!”

“I'm not hungry.”

“But Dai-chan...”  
“Let him leave, he has no place here. We have no sons.” The man said. The two boys went out while the girl started to protest.

“How could you say something like this? Dai-chan is...” They didn't hear anything else, they didn't need to.

The sky was filled with dark clouds and soon it would start to rain. Aomine's mood was sour. He had tried, heh ad tried to talk to his parents, but he had lost them.

“I'm sorry, Daiki, I was hoping...”  
“Mm ‘s okay.” He said that, and it was true. They would be fine. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but Alex had said she would help them, right? They'll be fine, as long as they would be together. “I love you too.” He had to say it. He _wanted_ to say it.

A smile spread on Kagami's face. It was a smile so bright that made him fall for that stupid red head of his even more that he already was.

“Hey, wanna play for a bit?”

“We don't have a ball.”

“We're going to buy one.” He proposed.

They played for a bit, then Kagami's stomach decided it was time to eat something. They had skipped dinner after all.

“Maji?”

“Maji.”

They ate thinking about the past, their three years of high school, their friends, their matches, the one on ones they started to have regularly. They hated each other at first, and now they were married. If someone had said to him that the man currently in front of him one day would become the most important person in the world for him, Aomine would have had punched him in the face. And he could even admit it now, he was becoming a sap because of Kagami.

They were alone, their own parents had rejected them, but he didn't regret his choice, and he was going to prove it to his idiot of an husband before he started to think something stupid again.

When they exited the joint it started to rain, a light and annoying rain, so they fastened their return to the hotel.

The next day was their last one before returning to Los Angeles. And they made plans to see the other GOM members and partners, Kuroko had insisted they at least would meet them before going back, and Momoi called that morning, since the two had forgotten to call her and she had a fight with Aomine's parents. She met them at breakfast.

“I'm really sorry, I didn't think they would take it this bad.” She was saying. “I was so angry, I said them that they can't treat you like this! And Kagamin is so sweet, how could they have said something so cruel!”  
“It's fine, I can understand.”

“But still...”

“We'll be fine Satsuki.” Aomine knew that the girl was not convinced, he knew her since they were little, and she had always been over worried, but he appreciated her feelings now.

“What will you do?”  
“We'll find a job, Alex said she'll help us.”

“We'll be fine Satsuki.”

“Oh, Dai-chan, Kagamin, I'm so sorry, I wish I could help.”

“Thanks, Momoi-san.”

“I'll try to talk to them again.”  
“Don't Satsuki. They clearly don't want to understand.”

They hung out until lunch, when she had to go do some errand, and they went to meet the other friends, even if they were already fearing their reaction too.

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi.” Kise arrived with his senpai Kasamatsu.

“Kasamatsu?” Aomine asked “Why are you still hanging with this idiot?” The two stood there without say anything.

“Aominecchi you really don't know?” Then the blond started to look at the red head.

“Ah, well, things happened, I may have forgotten to tell him.”

“To tell me what?” Aomine inquired, looking at Kagami.

“Well, Aominecchi, me and Kasamatsu are dating.”

“Ahh? Since when??”  
“Actually, some time ago, but it seems that this idiot of a model didn't tell you.” Kasamatsu answered, a bit red on his face.

“Taiga did you know?”  
“Well, yes, but, well, remember that time when we had that shot?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You... seemed jealous so I, thought that maybe... I could tell you later. And then everything happened and it slipped from my mind.”

“How can you...” Aomine started to protest (he had worried his friends wouldn't accept him for nothing!) when he was cut off by a voice.

“Aomine-kun don't raise your voice in the middle of the street.” All the four boys jumped in surprise.

“Damn Kuroko!”  
“Tetsu!”  
“Kurokocchi!”

“Damn phantom!”

“I was here...”  
“All the time?” The two basketball idiots asked in unison.  
“Just for two minutes. But you didn't noticed me.” The light blue haired boy pointed out.

“By the way, how the meeting went?”  
“How we expected.”

“What meeting-ssu? I want to know too.” Kise whined.

Kagamatsu hit the blond on his head. “Stop being insensible.”

“Kise-kun never change!” Takao cheerfully approached them with a grunting Midorima behind him.

“We can go, Akashi-kun will come later.” Kuroko announced.  
“Yeah, Tatsuya and Murasakibara couldn't come today, but they say hello.” Kagami agreed, and the boys went to a restaurant Kise and Midorima wanted to go. Akashi arrived fashionably late, saying his work finished late than scheduled. The man was in Tokyo for some days visiting his boyfriend, apparently he was making agreements to study a year abroad, and Kuroko didn't mind.

The two boys updated the others about their situation, assuring them that they would be okay, but no one was really believing them. Even though none of them said anything it was clear that they were worried.

After a couple hours the two left, they had to check out from the hotel and go to Narita. Akashi offered to accompany them with his car, and everyone decided to hang around.

Once they arrived they all said goodbye to the two boys, and Aomine was thinking that it was strange how they really became friends after their first Winter Cup in high school. Also Akashi. The boy really did change a lot after Seirin had beaten him. And it was all thanks to Kuroko and Kagami's work. And there he was, saying goodbye to his friends, going back to America with his husband, that same boy who saved him that time. A lot of things had changed in those two years, but they would be all right, he would make sure of it. They would make it work.

He looked at Taiga, then to his friends before going to the check in for their flight, a smile on his lips.

\-----------------------------------


	20. Their new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the refusal of Aomine's parents to accept their relationship the two boys starts to live their new life as young married adults

**THEIR NEW LIFE**

They were back to their routine. Lessons, exams and practice. Kagami found a part time job in a restaurant. It wasn't much, but the pay was good and he liked to cook. Aomine found something in a sport shop. They started to have really little free time, but it was okay for now. They entered their second year in college and became regulars on their team.

Kise asked them to do another modeling job and they couldn't refuse, this time because they really needed the money. In the campus there was no one that didn't knew them already and they had to go to parties as well as part of basketball team, even though Kagami didn't liked them, but Aomine, this time, was always by his side (and none of them drank anything alcoholic).

Not even once Kagami had tried to contact his father, nor Aomine his parents. They had to do everything by themselves, and Alex was helping them for what she could, so they were faring well enough, even if they were not rich.

Himuro also called a lot lately, asking his brother if he needed something, willing to help when he could. He still had not accepted Aomine, but at least he could see that the boy was really trying this time.

They also had not enough money to return to Japan as much as before, so they decided to not go back during summer break and find some other little job instead. Aomine wanted to take a driving license (he didn't want to be the only one without it, Kagami already had his license), since he was already living in America, so they could then buy a car (yeah, Kagami’s father took back the one he lent him) and maybe start to live in an apartment together.

It was a day after their last match when coach called his players for a speech.

“I asked for some help since this year our adversaries are really strong and you lost so badly last time I can't bear it this year too, so I don't want to repeat that. Therefore I have new help for coaching you this year. Welcome them and try to follow their lead.”

A girl entered the gym, brown short hair, a sadistic expression on her face. “Ah, long time no see Bakagami!”  
“Aida-san... Kantoku?!”

“Don't be too excited, I'll stay here only for a few months. It's for my master at college.”  
“Yo, Taiga baby, Aomine.” Alex greeted them before the coach started to explain.

“This is Aida Riko, she's a talented coach and personal trainer. I hired since she's here for a course before graduating. She was red Aomine's coach in high school.”

One of the boys then asked something everyone of them were thinking. “Coach, she's so young, how could she coach him?”

“She was doing it nonetheless when she was still in high school. She's experienced and she's the daughter of a national Japanese player and sports trainer, so keep it in mind.” Then he looked at the blonde.  
“And this is Alexandra Garcia, I know that some of you already knows her, she will help us for some time. She played in the WMBA and, as you already know, she was the one who taught Aomine to play.”

“At this point I wouldn't be surprised if Akashi in person were here.” Kagami said to Aomine.

“Uh, don't say it Taiga, he was scary when he was our captain.”  
“Oh, we have already a scary person here.” The red head said referring to his former coach, and the girl heard him. A ball hit his face. “I heard you Bakagami!” She said. Okay, now all the boys started to understand why he was always talking about his old coach as a scary woman.

Aomine started to laugh at that and a second ball hit him. “Ough! Why me?”

“I wanted to do it since the first year of high school.” She was showing her sweet, wicked smile.

“Now, everyone. Strip your shirts.”

“This remind me of my first day ...” Kagami said. She observed them all and gave them her evaluation.

“Well then. Now... Start to run! 50 laps for starting.” Someone dared to protest. “Then do 60 laps now!” No one spoke again.

The two idiots started a new special training from the following day and Aomine began to understand why that woman was so scary. Not only their normal practice became heavier, but their personal regimen was deep hell. Alex, instead, helped all the team and taught Kagami and Aomine some more things.

All the boys complained about the hard training, some of them puked at some point. But in just two weeks, at the end of one of their match, the team noticed they had improved considerably, all of them.

And the two idiotic aces where more scary than ever. If in their previous matches they had lost for 30 points now they could even play on par with the team they had lost to the year before. But if the two were on the court then the other team had no chances of winning.

Aida Riko returned to Japan after a couple months, she was there to attend a course about coaching for her thesis, so when that was over she returned home. But she had done a great job with the team, and the coach was pleased, he had even wrote a recommendation and a good evaluation for her.

In the meanwhile, scouts began to go to all their matches. Some of them started to make questions around the college, but never approached the two aces directly.

That couldn’t be said for the girls, they were still always around them asking for signing the magazines or invite them to eat or to some party. And the two boys complained to Kise every time because of that. “Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, it's normal, it's the price to pay for success _._ ” The blond gave them some advice, but they were not the patient types so they could only apply some of them and weren't so good at using disguises.

It was already June. The weather was hot, Aomine whined about it, he wasn't yet accustomed to California's weather, and they had started vacation time at college, so, at least, they had no lessons, apart some summer courses and training. Haruka went home so Kagami had his room all to himself, and the two made full use of that.

The two boys had started to look around for a good apartment, they couldn't really go back to Japan for vacation, so maybe they'll ask for more shifts at work. They missed their friends though.

One day the intercom called them since a mail had arrived for them. Who could have send them something? They didn't hear anything from their friends. So they went to the secretary office and retrieved their mail with some diffidence. It came from Japan and the sender was Akashi.

“What does he want now?”

“Well, open it.” Kagami said. Inside there was a paper they read immediately.

“Daiki, Taiga, I figured you'd have no money for some vacation, so I sent you the tickets. You will stay here for two weeks. I will also provide for your stay. I already noticed your work bosses. Akashi Seijuro.”

“That damned Akashi.” Aomine complained.

Kagami sighed. “I take we can't refuse.”

“We can't.”

So they went back in Japan for the first time in months, for the first time after Aomine left home with a heavy heart.

Akashi had arranged for them to stay at a hotel, and it wasn't a normal one either, it was a fucking fancy high star one. Why that boy could not do things normally??

When they arrived at Narita airport, Akashi was there to pick them up with his boyfriend and when they saw the hotel they started to protest.

“ _I can't permit you to stay in an indecent place.”_ Akashi said it like they had said something stupid.

“ _I don't care! This is fucking absurd.”_  
 _“Aomine-kun,”_ Kuroko spoke for the first time, _“Akashi-kun care for you two, so let him do it._ ” “Can't he be more normal?” Aomine was annoyed.

In the end they couldn't make Akashi change arrangements and resigned themselves to stay there. Once in their room, well it was a suit, Kagami put his luggage on the floor “You really think he's normal?” Aomine just sighed at that.

“Well, this place is big.” Kagami sat on the king sized bed.

“Yeah.” Aomine looked at his husband with lustful eyes. “No one would interrupt us. And... you can be as vocal as you like.” The boy started to kiss the red head, who didn't protest.

They had all the time, all the night for themselves and Aomine made sure that Kagami couldn't leave the bed until morning. Not that he wanted to.

\----------------------------


	21. Back in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine are back in Japan for a little vacation and meet with their friends.

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Kagami woke up and looked at his husband's face.

“Like what you see?”

“Daiki, you were awake?”  
“Just now.” The tanned man put his arm around the other male and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. “Stay here for a bit longer.” His voice was still sleepy. Yes, he sometimes liked to cuddle. He had never been the type before. Not until he met his tiger. Kagami was the one with whom he had his first in so many things he couldn't count. His first time to be beaten in basketball, the first time he could really love someone, the first time to confess to someone, the first time he started to help doing things like laundry or shopping, the first time to cuddle. He had even started to learn to cook simple things. And he didn't regret anything. Not even having been thrown out by his family, even though that made him sad.

They stayed like this for a while, then Kagami said that they needed to prepare themselves. They had made plans to see the others that day. And knowing Akashi they better be on time.

Kagami went to take a shower and when Aomine joined the other and started to touch him in a not so pure way the boy started to complain that they had do wash themselves, but not for long, he could always coax Kagami when he wanted to. Aomine decided that morning sex in the shower was a good way for waking them up and he knew his tiger would not complain for more than two minutes.

And they were already late anyway, so ten more minutes wouldn't make difference.

They arrived half an hour after the scheduled time and when their friends asked the reason, Kagami was blushing so hard that all of them knew the answer right away while Akashi looked at them with scary eyes but, luckily, he said nothing.

Overall, they spent a good day, they ate together and in the afternoon they went to a court and played some basketball.

Midorima and Kise were still strong and the latter was annoying as always, but Kasamatsu was good at keeping his boyfriend on track. They really suited each other. Midorima and Takao, on the other hand, were already like an old married couple.

At a certain point Midorima approached the red head who was sat on a bench. “You seem pensive, something's wrong nanodayo?

“Mm, I was...” Kagami sighed. “I don't know, last time we were here Daiki lost his family. I know that he is thinking about that too.”

“You can't do anything about it. They chose to not accept you two.”  
“But maybe if...”  
“It was not your fault. Nanodayo.” The green haired boy adjusted his glasses. “I was lucky.” The former Shutoku shooter was looking at his partner with a tender expression. “My mother is really fond of Takao, and for unknown reasons, my sister too. My father accepted him after some time.”

“Well, he's good for you. And I can see he makes you happy.”

They played until dusk and then went to dinner in a place Akashi decided, he was paying for everyone so no one protested.

Later, in their room, the two boys were happy and tired and they were ready for a new day. A week passed like this, with the two meeting their friends and visiting their former favorite spots and they also met with some of their old teammates. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were like always, they really didn't changed in those years.

They met with that bespectacled Imayoshi too, who was still too smart for their liking.

“So you two ended up together.”

“Yes, we're in the same college.”  
“I didn't mean it like that.” The boy adjusted his glasses looking at the two with a knowing smile, making the two blush.

“How... How did you even know?”  
“Ya know, Aomine, you two weren't subtle at all with yar obsession for each other.” After a pause he continued. “Well, ya seem happier now.”

“We are.” It was Kagami who answered.

“Aomine-san!” The apologetic guy interrupted them. “We saw your faces on some magazines, are you becoming models? Oh, I'm sorry for asking!”

“Ahh Sakurai, you still have that bad habit?” Aomine started.

“Ah, I'm sorry!”

“If you say sorry another time I'll hit you!”  
“I'm sor...”  
“We... needed money.” Kagami explained.

Imayoshi was curious, he saw the two boys expression change. “Life is so hard in America? I thought that Kagami was rich.”  
“It's... well we have no parents so...”  
“Wait, as I recall right Aomine's parents are still alive. And Kagami's father too.”  
“Well they...”  
“They didn't accepted us.” Aomine finished. “Kagami's father disinherited him. And my parents said they has no sons.” Aomine's expression was sad and Kagami wished he could do something, anything to make Aomine's parents make up with their son, but he knew he could do nothing and that was frustrating him.

“That's harsh.”

“We're doing well enough. We have our jobs and college.”

“Ya know, Aomine, I never thought to see you so responsible.”

“Ah, me too. I'm so sorry!”

“Still, this situation is sad, I'm sorry to hear about your parents.”  
“We're fine, really Imayoshi.”

“Yeah and Alex is helping us.” There was no need to tell the man who Alex was, Kagami's teacher met every one during the boy's second year oh high school.

After that the conversation shifted to something lighter. They talked about college and future plans and Imayoshi was thinking about becoming a lawyer. The boys thought that it suited him pretty well, he was clever and subtle enough for the job.

The two went to see Riko at the gym and her father gave them a checkup, telling them what they needed to work on, while Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were just happy to see them again.

One day Kagami went out for a bit to buy something and Aomine was alone lazing in their wonderful room when the phone room rang and the desk operator said he had a visitor, a woman.

The tanned boy assumed it was Momoi so he said to let her come in. After some minutes someone knocked at the door and he went to open, finding himself face to face with his mother.

“May I come in?”  
“Mm, yeah.” He wanted to tell her to go fucking out but he couldn't, so he just let her in.

“It's a splendid room, can you afford it?”  
“Akashi pays for everything.”  
“I see, your old friend.”  
“What are you doing here? What do you want?” His voice was harsh, after all, his parents didn't accept Kagami, so why now his mother was there? And how did they knew he was back? Oh right, Momoi knew and since they saw her just some hours earlier, she might have told them.   
“How did you even know I was here?” He asked anyway, just to tell her he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. He sat in a chair and his mother did the same in one in front of him.

“Satsuki told me.” As he had already guessed it was Momoi's fault. “She... that day and also after she always took your defense. She said a lot of things I didn't know.”  
“You can't accept Taiga and me being with him, so why are you here now?”  
“I thought a lot. You have always been a difficult son. And at a certain point you became... cold, indifferent to everything, you skipped school, and your father and I were worried.”  
“Yeah, I lost interest even in basketball. You know what changed me? It was him.” Aomine's expression changed thinking of the other boy, he would always be grateful to have had him by his side. A fond smile spread on his face.

“He was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Yes he could say it now, he could even shout it.

“I recall our neighbor was always gossiping about you and some girl.” The woman said.

“Yeah, at the time I used them, I thought that they were nice, but no one really was able to become more than some sex friend. And basketball became boring as hell, everyone had given up to win. But one day Taiga beat me at basketball, and freed me. We started to become friends after that.”

“I see. I had thought that one day you would become serious with one of those girls.”

“They were just using me because I was the ace of my team. And I was using them, I’ve never had feelings for them.” It was true. But he could see it only when he started to have feelings for someone for the first time, and he started to think and have doubts.

“At some point I found myself thinking of him in a different way. At first I didn't want to admit it. But he really became everything for me. I will never give him up. So don't even try.”

The woman sighed. “I’ve never heard you talk like this about anyone. You seem really changed and grown up. You seem to really love him.”

“Yeah, I love him.”

After some moment of silence the woman finally talked again. “I can't speak for your father...” While she was talking the door closed behind a red head.

“Daiki I'm back.” When Kagami entered the room he found Aomine and his mother, talking.

“Aomine-san?”

“Kagami-san. No, you're an Aomine now.” She said standing up.

“I'm sorry for last time.” She bowed in front of Kagami. “I had a lot to think about these months. And Satsuki scolded us more than once for what we did.”

Kagami didn't knew what to say, so he opted for not saying anything.   
“I can't talk for my husband, but I want to try to know you more. If it's still possible.”

“You-you're welcome to.” The red head stuttered, with watery eyes, tears that he was trying to not let drop, but Aomine saw them, and he knew that Kagami was happy, and that made him happy too. He had given up to hear from his parents ever again, but now...

When Aomine's mother was gone they talked to each other and decided that it was a good thing that she had started to accept them, so they decided to give the woman a chance.

The following day the three of them went to shopping at a mall, and Momoi went with them, saying that she wanted to help, just in case.

“Taiga we can buy a kotatsu for our apartment.”

“Have you a vague idea how much it costs to send it to America? And we haven't even found an apartment to begin with!”   
Looking at them Momoi smiled and started to talk to Aomine's mother. “See? They're so cute!”  
The two heard her, Kagami started to blush and Aomine complained. “Satsuki, you be quiet! If you buy another thing you'll carry it.” The tanned boy had to carry all her things, like when he lived in Japan. The girl simply smiled at him and entered another shop. Damn women. In the end, also Kagami had to carry bags of things the two women had bought.

That night, in their room, Aomine sent a message to Satsuki, saying only one word: Thanks.

She replied few minutes later: You're welcome Dai-chan!

Their vacation ended some days later and Akashi accompanied them to Narita. “Thanks Akashi.” The mighty emperor just nodded in response.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, do your best.”  
“We'll do, Kuroko. When we'll have an apartment you can come visit.”

“We will come, thank you Kagami-kun.”

So like that their vacation ended and the two boys returned to America, to their jobs and practice.

\------------------------------


End file.
